Traditional Sounds
by AL19
Summary: Michiru lost her parents when she was a little girl, and the only family she has left is her twin sister, Mika. Her sister doesn't believe in "true love", but Michiru does. Then, one night, while walking in an unfamiliar area, she spots the Kiheitai member, Bansai Kawakami. What can she 'learn' from him?
1. Nights with Swordsmen

**I'm not even going to tell you how long I've had this idea in my head. Because it has been a while. LOL Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

_I barely have a family anymore. I only have my sister. I...almost have no one._

I live in the big city called Edo. And I will admit, life is pretty hard here.

My name is Michiru. I'm a woman, and I'm in my early 20's. I had a rough time since I was a little girl because my parents died.

I was a little over 5 feet in height, and I wore a yellow short-skirted kimono, with a few small flower prints on the bottom. I also wore spandex underneath my kimono, because I refuse to let my underwear show. But I don't exactly like to wear long kimono's. Another thing that I wear is long, white stockings and sandals.

My hair had the color of dark red, and it was as long as to my back. My hair was also a little wavy, but it wasn't too wavy. And lastly, my eyes were blue, the color of the ocean at night.

I have a twin sister, named Mika. We may be twins, but there's a reason why we're not identical. Mika's hair is short, and her hair barely touches the back of her neck. My mom once told me that I was at least 5 minutes older than Mika.

As I said, my parents died when me and Mika were little. Our parents died from dangerous criminals.

Me and Mika lived in Edo since they died, and it wasn't easy finding our home. We lived in a home where it had no T.V., and we had very little furniture. We would try to find side-jobs so that we could earn money. But of course, that wasn't easy either.

It was almost nighttime. I had decided to go out for a walk, to calm my nerves down.

My twin sister, Mika, asked, "Are you just going for a walk, Michiru?"

I nodded my head as I answered, "Yes. I'm just...frustrated at the moment."

"What are you frustrated at? Finding love?"

I widened my eyes, and stared at my sister for a moment. Mika thinks there's no such thing as "true love", but I believe there is. That's one of the differences between us. Yes, I wanted to find a man, a man who I can truly love. But it's hard finding the right man when there're a lot of ugly old geezers in Edo, drinking like maniacs. So I decided to wait until I found my true love.

But Mika has always had her doubts. I told her, "Mika, I'm not going to try to find a man tonight. I told you, I'm just frustrated."

"What the hell are you frustrated at?" She asked with a brow raised up.

Mika wore a yellow short-skirted kimono as well, only the prints of hers' were heart shaped. And there were a few prints on her kimono. Plus, her white stockings were a bit shorter than mine, and she doesn't wear spandex underneath.

When my twin sister asked me that question, I rubbed the bridge of my nose, and said with frustration, "Remember when we argued about who was going to find a side-job earlier?"

She blinked, and then narrowed her eyes. She replied, "Yes." But Mika lifted her head up again, and added, "But you and I know it's not easy finding side-jobs, when most of them involve guys who don't give a shit about women!"

"Mika!" I exclaimed. "I know some men care about women. Don't talk like that."

"So you're going to try to find 'Mr. Right' someday?" She used her fingers as quotation marks when she said 'Mr. Right'.

I clenched my teeth as she also said, "True love is just a myth."

I nearly shouted, "You're such a bitch, Mika! You don't think that I can ever find true love? Go ahead, doubt my life! But I will prove you wrong someday, sister."

With that being said, I turned around, and walked out of our house, nearly slamming the door as I exited it. I speed walk as I clenched my hands, forming it into fists. I closed my eyes for a second as I was thinking with irritation.

_Why does Mika think "true love" is a myth? Is it because a lot of guys have sex with women when they're drunk? Well, right now, I just want to walk so that I can clear my fucking head!_

I slid my hand into one of my pockets, and knew that my weapons were in there. Ever since our parents died, I started using a weapon called the "Star Weapon". It's those sharp objects people use, other than a sword. They're shaped like stars, and I use them when it's really necessary. And whenever I do use them, I stab bastards with it, and when I'm done with them, I take my weapons back.

I only had two star weapons, and they were both in one of my pockets.

Mika doesn't use any weapons. She decided to not use any because she's actually afraid of them.

Anyways, as I was walking in the middle of the street, streetlights were on. Most of the people were inside their homes, but some guys were at bars, getting drunk off their asses. I don't want a man who drinks almost everyday. I want to love a man, who cares deeply about me. A man who understands my past, and understands my problems with life.

Well, I didn't focus on that at the moment. As I said, I was going to wait.

I stopped for a moment, and ruffled my long, dark red hair, as I thought, _Mom...dad...I miss you two. I'm sure you miss us as well, but dammit, I wish you were here!_

Even though my sister and I are adults, we would sometimes cry whenever we talked about our mom or dad. And if anyone was going to ask anything like 'What did you do as a kid?', then I would not answer, because my past was too sad.

But I continued to walk, and from where I saw, lights (Insides their homes) were being turned off. It was probably because it was late out. For the truth, I didn't know why I decided to walk at this hour, since it was almost midnight, but like I said, I was really frustrated.

Mika irritates me at some point. Whenever I said anything about guys, she would blurt out something similar to, 'True love doesn't exist'.

But...part of me did believe her. It may be crazy, but sometimes Mika was right. I've seen a man cheat on his girlfriend, and I've also soon, well, the other way around. The town we used to live in, was full of idiotic people. So I was actually glad me and Mika got to live in Edo.

However, we did have a few problems while we were living in Edo. Such as trying to buy food, when we had little money.

But I'm not going to explain all my freaking problems, because I already have problems in my head.

As I was walking even more, I realized that I wasn't walking in the street anymore. I blinked my blue eyes once, but continued to walk anyways.

I sighed as I muttered quietly under my breath, "I wonder where I'm going now..."

Another sigh escaped from my lips. I will admit that I don't know where I'm going at this moment. But all I did was walk. I had no idea why I didn't even stop.

I wasn't that scared of the dark, but if anyone was going to walk behind me, then I would be scared.

_Okay, why am I suddenly walking towards some place I don't even know?_

Without thinking, I went through an alley way. I usually never walk through them, but maybe I was looking to where I was going. I passed a few garbage bags, and within a few minutes, I was out of the dark alley way.

When I was out of it, I forced my feet to stop. I raised a brow up, and saw that I was near the lake, or ocean (I didn't know what it was, actually). The ground looked metal, and I thought it was pretty weird. There was also a two huge metal cubes. I didn't know whether it was a box or not, but I didn't care. All I know is that I've never been to this area before.

I turned my head both ways as I could only hear the water quietly splashing.

I thought in my head, _It's so quiet here. I don't even hear men laughing their asses off. How far am I from my house?_

Blinking in confusion, I took a few steps forward. I turned my head both ways again, and suddenly, I felt some sort of aura around me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one man coming out of one alley way. I turned my head, and realized that it was some sort of criminal. But he wasn't the only one. I heard a bit of laughter from all over the area. A few more men came out of different alley ways. I counted in my head, and noticed that there were only 6 guys, who had piercings and tattoos all over their bodies.

I thought, realizing, _Shit, is this their property?_

I only realized that when it was too late. One guy said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Another guy, who was carrying a sword, answered, "Obviously, it's a lady."

"Yes, and it's a sexy lady."

I knitted my brows, and clenched my teeth. One male licked his lips as another male asked, "What should we do with her?"

"Are you stupid?" Said another one. "Let's get her."

They all walked creepily towards me, but I was going to have to fight them in order for them to not rape me. So I took out my star weapons, and told them in a dark tone, "You won't be getting me."

Not soon after, I threw one of my stars towards one of the men's heads. It stabbed his head, and he was dead instantly. But the chaos wasn't over yet. The five men came closer to me, but I jumped off the ground, and kicked one in the face.

"YEOUCH!" He screamed. I ran out of them, and quickly grabbed my star weapon out of the dead guy's head. I then looked at the rest of the group, and clenched my teeth even more.

Then, they all came dashing towards me. I threw my star again, and it stabbed one of them in the chest. He shouted in pain, and pulled my star out, tossing it to the ground. I squinted my eyes, and dashed towards the group. There, I punched one in the face. But another guy grabbed my arm. I gasped, and saw him in the eyes. He had the look of a man who was about to have sex with someone.

I gave him a glare, and kicked my leg up, hitting him on the chin. He accidentally bit his lower lip, and caused his lip to bleed. He wiped his lip, and muttered, "You...fucking bitch!"

Soon, three of the men grabbed me by both my arms. I gasped again, and decided to kick them, hard, in the crotches. Obviously, they let go of my arms, and I managed to grab my star weapon again. But as I was about to fight them again, I turned around, and saw one of the bastards in front of me. My eyes widened, and I didn't even have time to think.

The bastard punched me in the stomach, and muttered to me, "You aren't going anywhere."

After he said that, I knelled to the ground, and held my stomach as I was coughing out saliva. Saliva was dripping down the corner of my lip, and as I looked up at the guy, he made a deadly smirk.

I thought, _Fuck!_

He gave out a dark chuckle as he was about to grab me by the hair. But before he did that, he widened his eyes, and looked like he was in shock. Actually, his whole body was shaking. I blinked in confusion, but within seconds, he began to fall towards the ground. I stood up quickly, and moved back so that the guy didn't fall on top of me.

When he fell, his back was all bloody. I lifted my head up to curiosity, and saw that there was a man, who didn't look like he belonged to the group of men that I was dealing with.

He had green-teal hair, with sunglasses and headphones. He also wore a long coat (I believe that's what it was), and pants, which were also teal-green.

The man held a sword, but there was another instrument, only it was wrapped across his upper body. My mind was pretty much swirling.

But without saying anything to him, one of those criminal bastards gave out a yell. I ran around the green-teal haired man, and punched him in the face with my fist. I then stabbed my star weapon in his chest. He was dead instantly.

The three other guys came charging towards me and the male, who pretty much saved me. We dashed towards them as well, only we stabbed them in the stomach. Well, he did perfectly. All I did was punch, and then stab the bastards with my two, small weapons.

There, the rest of the bastards were finally dead. I panted for breath, but I widened my eyes, and looked to see the man who also killed those criminals.

Without a second thought, I ran away from him, and was trying to get home without anymore consequences. But my wrist was grabbed. I gasped a bit loudly, and turned my head, only to see that guy, with the sunglasses and headphones.

He said in a low tone, "You dare try to run away from me?"

I slightly knit my brows, and thought, _He came out of nowhere, and killed that guy who was about to grab my hair! So of course I was trying to run away from him! What kind of question is that?_

I replied without hesitation, "Sorry, but I don't even know you."

"I don't care if you know me or not, I just saw you walking in this area. And this area is a place where trespassers aren't allowed."

I gave out a chuckle, and asked him as I pulled my wrist away from him, "You don't look like you're one of those creeps, so doesn't that make you a trespasser as well?"

The man didn't say anything. I put my weapons back in my pocket, and added, "I'm sorry that I trespassed here. But how would I know if this area belonged to anyone or not? Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

As I began to walk back home, the man asked, "Aren't you going to thank me?"

I stopped, but I didn't turn to look at him. I chuckled again, and answered, "Thanks then. But you didn't need to save me. I could've saved myself."

"I wasn't saving you, I was helping you, I daresay."

"Alright, then you didn't need to _help_ me."

I still didn't look at him. The male replied, "You looked like you were having trouble though. I didn't want to help you at first, but I realized that watching six men fight against one woman wasn't my cup of tea."

Finally, I turned my head, and stared at him for a few seconds. I said, "I need to get home. Good-bye."

I moved my feet again, and went on walking home. I didn't even bother asking who he was, and honestly, I didn't care what his name was. I really needed to get home.

I thought, _What's with him? Did he watch me fight those creeps? Bah, whatever. I'm going home, and then I'm going to bed._

* * *

**I really didn't want to start this story until I finished "Nightmares From Hell". But suddenly, this huge urge came to me, and look what I did! XD But I will finish my other story first, and then I'll continue writing this.**

**So I decided to "slow down" the romance between Bansai and Michiru. After all, they just met. And I know Bansai wouldn't really "help out" like that, but he did give Michiru a reason on why he did it anyways. :P**

**This isn't the first time I've written a Bansai story (My other one is on my Deviantart. :P) But looking back, I've realized that my first Bansai story wasn't all that good. ^^"**

**And by the way, please expect Bansai to be a little OOC in the later chapters, because he's just impossible to write in character. And also, I will write about Michiru's past (Plus Bansai's. XD) later in the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! :)**


	2. Who are you?

**Well, I don't have anything to say. Enjoy!**

**KagomeUchiha101: Aw, thank you! :D **

* * *

I was fighting with six guys, and then, some other male "helped" me out. I didn't bother asking what his name was because I didn't care. I had to get home so that I could get some sleep.

A thought came into my head, _I'm so going to bed._

As soon as I entered my house, Mika said, "Hey, Michiru."

"Hey," I replied bluntly.

I gave out a sigh as I ruffled my dark, red hair. I told Mika, "I'm going to bed. Good-night."

Without looking at me, Mika replied, "Same here. 'Night."

With that being said, we went to our rooms. Yes, two of us had our own rooms. But if we were to share a room, what would we do with a spare room? Obviously, we didn't have much stuff in our house. The only "items" we desperately needed were clothes, and stuff for when we get our "time of the month". And we were lucky we got our short-skirted kimonos a while ago.

I closed my bedroom door, and took out my futon, setting it down on the floor. Our house, including our rooms, weren't really dirty. As I finished setting my futon, I took off my kimono, and set it beside my futon. I never sleep in my clothes, not even my spandex, because it gets uncomfortable to me. So I was only in my underwear.

I then slipped into my futon, and the light was already off. Well, the light bulb in my room burned out not too long ago. As I was going to sleep, I thought about that guy who helped me when I was fighting those creepy looking bastards.

_"I realized that watching six men fight against one woman wasn't my cup of tea."_

When I remembered what he said to me, I chuckled quietly, and thought, _He's pretty weird. The way he uses his words and such. Well, enough thinking about that walk I had, I'm going to sleep._

My eyes closed, and I already went to sleep.

The next morning, I had put my futon away, and then got dressed. After that, I slipped on my long, white stockings, and went out of my room. Parts of the walls had cracked paint on it. Yes, our house was pretty old, but the white walls had little bits of pieces of paint off. Whenever a lot of pieces fall of, I clean it up, because I do not want my house to have a huge mess. Well, Mika helps to, but she can be a little stubborn.

Anyways, I walked to the table, and saw Mika already eating breakfast. Actually, it wasn't that much of a breakfast. All she had was cereal with bananas in it. But it's still breakfast.

I quietly said, "Good morning, Mika."

"Morning," She replied as she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. A few seconds later, she gulped it down her throat.

I brought out a bowl of cereal as well. Only I didn't add bananas in it. I just had cereal by itself. It looks as though Mika sliced all of one banana because of how many slices there were in her bowl.

As I took a few bites of my cereal, I sighed, and asked Mika calmly, "Mika, which one of us do you think should look for a side-job later?"

She stopped eating for a moment, and had to think about it. She may be stubborn, but she's not that stubborn. Sometimes she would do something for herself.

Finally, she answered my question, "I'll look for a side-job, after I'm done with my cereal."

"That's fine, then."

"Just as so long as I don't get involved with any bars."

I chuckled, agreeing with my twin sister, "Right."

Not long after, she managed to finish her cereal. She stood up, and walked into the kitchen, where she was cleaning her bowl, and spoon, in the sink. I didn't watch, but all I heard was the water running. I stopped eating for a second, and wondered, _Is Mika going to find a side-job that doesn't involve creeps?_

As I thought of that, I raised a brow, and shook my head. I thought again, _Of course she will. But...she was right last night. It's not easy finding side-jobs._

At least Mika didn't say anything about love. Because I was already irritated with her attitude last night.

As soon as Mika was done cleaning her dishes, and putting them away, she walked to the door, and said, "I'll see you later."

"See ya," I replied as she walked out of the front door. There, it was quiet. I was alone until she got back. There were times where I looked for a side-job, of course. Most of times, when we looked for side-jobs, we would actually work, and get money, depending on how well we did.

Sometimes, we found side-jobs together. Then, we would work together.

While Mika was gone, I finished eating, and cleaned up the dishes I used as well. After cleaning the dishes, and putting them back, I sat down for a few minutes.

I thought, _It's so quiet here. Maybe I should go out for a walk._

After that thought, I decided to go for it. I stood back up, and went to the front door, putting my sandals on. I then ruffled my hair again, and went out of my house. If Mika came back home before I did, she would already know that I was out for a walk because this kind of thing has happened before. At least my sister wouldn't worry about me.

As I was walking in the street like last night, I figured that I shouldn't be in that area, where there were creeps trying to rape me, because I was trespassing there. But the good thing about it was that I was still alive.

Even though I didn't know that the area belonged to those ugly looking men, I have understood that I should never go there again. Hell, I didn't even remember which alley way I went through. But it was better to not remember anyways.

I thought again as my hands were behind my head, _The streets are pretty busy today. I wonder where exactly Mika is. Hm, all I know is that she's still looking for a side-job. God, I hope she'll be okay._

Thinking about side-jobs, I heard a voice as I passed an alley way.

"Oi."

Almost immediately, my feet stopped from walking anymore. My blue eyes looked and stared at an alley way, where there was a figure in the dark part of it. I rose a brow up, and wondered who just said it to me. So I turned, and walked closer to the alley way, when suddenly, the man spoke again.

"You're that woman from last night, aren't you?"

I widened my eyes a bit, and went in the alley way, only to see that guy from last night.

I said, "You."

The green-haired man gave out a chuckle as he replied, "It is me, I daresay."

I sighed, and didn't say anything. The guy then said, "We never got to introduce ourselves last night."

My eyes blinked, and I thought, _He may be right, but I don't care._

The man turned slightly, and introduced himself as he was reaching out his hand, wanting to shake mine, "I'm Kawakami. Bansai Kawakami."

I narrowed my eyes, and stared at his hand. I chuckled, and decided to shake his hand.

When I was quiet, Bansai told me with a bit of advice, "Now, I will let you know that I work at a music studio, and whenever I'm there, my stage name is 'Tsunpo'."

I raised a brow again. _Why is he telling me all this? I don't even listen to that much music._

He raised a brow up as well, and said, "I didn't get your name, I daresay."

I blinked, and introduced myself, "It's Michiru."

There, we were both quiet. I wanted to say something, but what would I say?

Bansai told me, "Michiru, I suggest you don't go through alley ways ever again. Especially during the night."

Another chuckle escaped my lips. I twirled my finger in my long hair, and replied, "I can tell why."

"I'm serious here."

"Who said I was joking, anyways?"

He said as he took a step towards me, "By the way, I suggest that you don't tell anyone that you met Bansai Kawakami."

I blinked in confusion, and asked, "And why is that?"

"Have you heard of Takasugi Shinsuke?"

I lifted my head up, and answered, "Yeah."

Getting a bit more confused, Bansai answered in a whisper, so that no one else would hear, "I'm with him."

I widened my eyes in surprise. He added, "So if you meet me again, where there's other people around, you should refer to me as 'Tsunpo'."

Now, I was more confused than ever. I nearly exclaimed, "Then why did you tell me your real name when you're with Takasugi Shinsuke?"

"Because I busted my ass trying to help you kill those guys, I daresay," He answered calmly, but a little harshly at the same time.

My eyes narrowed again, and I replied a bit embarrassingly, "Good point."

I thought, _Shit...he did bust his ass last night. But...he came out of nowhere!_

Adding a second thought, I told him, "But Kawakami-San-"

He interrupted me by saying, "Just call me 'Bansai'."

Obviously, I wasn't happy with him interrupting me. But I said anyways, "Bansai, I didn't expect you to appear out of nowhere, and then stab that guy in the back. I didn't even know who you were! Did you expect me to scream out 'help'?"

"Absolutely not," He answered. "I told you, I wasn't interested in watching six men fight against one woman."

"And I told _you_ that I didn't know that area belonged to anyone."

My attitude was changing slightly. I was getting a little frustrated with this guy, who is named Bansai, and I knitted my brows as he was just about to get on my nerves.

Bansai said bluntly, "Maybe you should've thought of it better."

Did he not understand what I just said? I clenched my teeth, and raised my hand up, ready to slap his face. But when I swung my hand towards his face, he grabbed my wrist with his hand. I widened my eyes as he was gripping it. And as he was gripping it, it was starting to hurt.

He ordered me with a low tone, "You don't want to slap me. You don't want to know what would happen if you were to slap me."

My brows were still knitted, but I felt a drop of sweat go down my cheek. He released his grip, and said, "I'll be going now. Otsu wants me back at the studio at noon."

I blinked, and recognized that name. It was that horrible singer, Tsu Terako. Yes, her singing is bad, but her lyrics are the worst. I've been wondering who has been writing her lyrics. Clearly, it's not her.

Bansai turned around, but before he walked away, he told me one more thing, "Oh, and Michiru. If we do meet again, and we're alone, you can call me Bansai instead of Tsunpo. Because like I said, you should call me Tsunpo when other people are around. And you don't have to use any suffix along with my name."

I was confused once again. But I didn't ask him any questions. He just left.

_What's with him? He's even more...wait, he's not anymore weirder. He's just confusing. And we just introduced ourselves, so why should I not add any suffix to his first name? Hold on, he said that I don't have to._

Too confused to even think about it, I decided to head back home.

I walked out of the alley way, and then walked in the street. Soon after, I arrived home. I didn't hear anything, so I figured that Mika wasn't home yet.

A sigh escaped my lips as I decided, "I'm not going to tell Mika about the guy I just met last night."

* * *

**I know that this chapter is shorter than the first. XP**

**No, Bansai doesn't have feelings for Michiru at the moment, he just wanted to have a little "chat" with her.**

**I guess I don't have anything else to say. :P Actually, it feels like I'm annoying you guys just by saying that. ^^" Hopefully, I'm not.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please review! :)**


	3. Get out of the dark

**All I can say is that Bansai is confusing Michiru, a little bit. LOL Enjoy!**

**KagomeUchiha101: He's one of my favorite characters too! Though...I think I love him because he's so mysterious. O.O **

** .xx: LOL I get what you're saying. But that's not the only reason why this story is M rated. :P Anyways, I'm glad you're liking it. ^^**

* * *

I was still home alone, while Mika was looking for a side-job. I was now sitting by the table, tracing my index finger on the small, dark table, feeling bored as hell. Even if Mika and I did have a T.V., I wouldn't be interested in watching anything. Mika told me that she wasn't interested in T.V. either.

Earlier, the guy, named Bansai Kawakami, confused me. Such as telling me his real name when he usually goes by his nickname, 'Tsunpo'. To me, 'Tsunpo' sounded like a funny name. I already knew why he didn't give out his real name because he's with Takasugi Shinsuke, and I've also heard that his group is called the Kiheitai.

And I was wondering why Bansai sometimes says 'I daresay' at the end of his sentences. Is that his habit? Well, I would pretty much never know.

While I was still sitting, I thought to myself, _I have a feeling that Mika found a side-job already. But that's just a guess._

I sighed, and closed my eyes for a moment. In my mind, there were my parents, and my sister and I. We were all smiling and having a good time. I opened my eyes slowly, and furrowed my brows. Those good times were gone forever. I can't get my parents back because they already died. Humans are not like cats, who have 9 lives. Humans only have one life.

Suddenly, I began to shake, and shed tears in my eyes. Soon after, a tear dripped down my face, and then dripped on the table. More tears were pouring out of my eyes, and down my cheeks.

_Shit, I'm crying again._

My dark blue eyes squinted, and I covered my eyes with both my hands. As they were on top of my eyes, my tears were on my palms. But I didn't care. I was crying because of my memories...with my deceased parents.

I thought with sadness, _Mom...dad...I wish you were back. I wish you haven't been killed by those asshole criminals!_

The more I thought about it, the more I cried. My hands were still on my eyes, and I had shut my eyes tightly. But that didn't stop my tears from falling.

I had only wish that I could change the past...but I can't.

**-Bansai's POV-**

After that talk I had to that woman, I was heading over to the building, where Otsu was. Of course, I was going to write more crude lyrics, and see if I would get away with it, as usual. But since her fans are obsessed with her songs, there's no way I'd ever get fired from being Otsu's music producer. So I knew that I was going to get away from it, no matter how dirty of lyrics I write.

Hell, I've even written songs about sex.

But when I was close to the building, I stopped for a bit. I stopped because I was remembering Michiru's introduction, plus mine.

All of a sudden, I kept mumbling her name.

"Michiru...Michiru..."

I lifted my hand up, and ran my hand through my green-teal hair. I thought, _Why does that name sound familiar? Have I heard that name before? Wait...no, this must be a different Michiru._

I gripped my hair, and tried to remember where I heard that name. But the last time I heard it was when I was a child.

I thought again, _Yes, I have heard of that name, but I've only heard that once. And that only time was before I turned 10._

Trying to clear my memory (Since it was a long time ago), I decided to let it go for now. The only thing I had to do now was get to Otsu's building before I was late. Then again, I could care less if she were to get angry with me, because I would just listen to the music in my headphones, ignoring everybody.

**-Michiru's POV-**

Over three hours later, Mika finally came back home.

I asked her, "Did you find any side-jobs?"

She nodded her head as she answered, "I've found one. But when I was in the building, with the side-job in it, the boss immediately wanted me to work until he got back."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I rose a brow up.

Mika sighed, "The boss left me in charge of his job. He only left for over two hours. Then, when he got back, he made me clean the dishes in the kitchen."

"Hold on, were you working at a restaurant?"

She sighed again as she answered, "You could say that, but technically, it's not, really. I don't think I can explain it perfectly, but...I did earn some money."

"Really?" I asked with a bit of surprise in me. "How much did you get?"

She turned her head for a second, and took out something from her pocket. It was something in a rectangular folder. She handed it to me, and I took it from her hands. I then unfolded the top of the folder, and saw how much money was in it. I opened my eyes kind of widely, and was amazed.

I was about to yell for joy, but I tried to calm myself. "How in the hell did you get 50,000 yen?"

Mika set her hand on the back of her head, and answered, "I didn't understand at first, but the boss told me that the reason why I got this much was because I did a fantastic job. He even looked at all the dishes I cleaned, and not one of them had a dirty spot."

"Well, Mika. I'm pretty impressed."

"You should be," She joked.

We both chuckled, but it wasn't long until we stopped.

I thought while staring off into space, _Michiru, you still shouldn't tell Mika that you met that guy earlier. Because she'll ask questions like 'Are you in love with him?' or something like that. Besides, I barely know that guy, so I don't care about him. The only thing I care about is earning money so that we'll have less problems._

I showed a small smile, but Mika snapped her fingers a few times. I snapped back into reality, and looked at Mika's blue eyes. Her eyes were a little lighter than mine. She gave me a suspicious look, but asked, "So what did you do while I was gone?"

My eyes widened a bit, but narrowed after five seconds. My mouth hung open, but I managed to answer Mika's question, "I went for a walk, and then...I thought about our parents again."

She blinked, and bit her lower lip. She put the folder, with the money in it, on the table, and said, "Our parents...?"

I nodded my head, and said, "Yeah. I still remember that day. That day...of when our parents were killed." In my head, there was an image of when our parents were dead.

I began to shake, like last time. Mika patted my shoulder, and told me, "Michiru, I still remember that day too. But once it's been seen..." My twin sister lowered her head down, and finished her sentence a bit quietly, "...it can't be unseen."

My teeth were clenched. My brows were knitted. I clenched my fists as well, and hit them hard on the table.

I was happy before, now I'm not.

I hit my fists on the table a few times as I exclaimed a bit loudly, "Why the fuck did they have to die? Why the fuck did those assholes kill our parents? Why did we have to be orphans, for God's sake?"

There, I hit my fist so hard, it hurt like hell. But I shouted at the top of my lungs, "I HATE THOSE ASSHOLES FOR KILLING OUR PARENTS!"

Mika landed her hand on my shoulder, and tried to calm me down by telling me, "Shhh, calm down. We managed to escape them, remember?"

"We did...but that was because our mother told us to hide, so that those bastards wouldn't kill us too!"

"Michiru, we did hide. And we managed to stay quiet, and not get noticed by them."

What Mika said was right. We did hide from them, but I wasn't done talking. I said with a hiccup, "But mom and dad risked their life to protect us. Now that they're dead...they can't protect us anymore. I know we're adults now, but how can I not cry just from remembering that day?"

She narrowed her eyes, and stared at the table. Mika wasn't crying, but she felt sad as well. I could tell.

Mika asked, "You want me to get a few things from the store, since we don't have much stuff?"

Without looking at my twin sister, I answered in a mutter, "Sure. Just don't get candy."

She laughed, "Don't worry, Michiru. I won't."

"Good."

I figured that she was going to use some of that money for groceries. But that was okay, because we didn't have much food in the house. But it wasn't just food that we needed. There were a few other items that we needed kind of badly.

Mika stood up, and grabbed the folder of money. She then took the money out of the folder, and put the money in her pocket. She said, "I'll make sure no one steals it."

I chuckled as I replied, "If that ever happened, I would've been to pissed and upset."

"Same here. Well, I'm going to the grocery store now. Just don't have a meltdown, Michiru."

I nodded my head, and I found out why Mika wanted to go to the grocery store instead of me. I was crying. Almost crying my heart out, actually.

Mika went out, again, and I was alone...again. But I didn't mind being alone, as long as Mika was able to come home without any injury done to her. And since she doesn't use any weapon, I'm a bit more worried about her than she is worried about me.

But there was a time where Mika got into a fight with another child.

_(Flashback)_

_We were five years old, and somehow, a little boy said to Mika, "Hey, girl child!"_

_"Huh?" Mika questioned as we were playing with a few rocks._

_The little boy walked towards us as he replied, "How come your hair is messy? Did you even brush it this morning?"_

_Just then, Mika flipped out, and lowered her head down. She looked a bit angry. I had muttered under my breath, "Uh-oh..."_

_When the boy saw Mika like this, he yelped, and exclaimed, "Th-That wasn't supposed to be an insult or anything! I was just curious because your hair looks really messy!"_

_The more he said that Mika's hair was messy, the more angry Mika would get. Then, my twin sister stood up, and dropped the rock that she was holding. The rock fell on the ground, but it bounced a bit. Thankfully, it didn't hit me or anything._

_The strands of her hair covered her eyes while she was walking to the boy. The boy began to panic, but he didn't move from where he was standing. He looked all dumbstruck. As soon as Mika was about a foot in front of him, she lifted her arm up half-way, then punched him in the arm._

_The boy yelled, "OW!"_

_He took a step back, but Mika didn't stop there. She jumped towards him, and grabbed his shoulders as the two hit the ground a bit hard. I was just hoping they wouldn't get badly hurt just from hitting the rough ground._

_Mika shouted, "DON'T EVER SAY MY HAIR LOOKS REALLY MESSY! THE ONLY REASON IT'S LIKE THAT IS BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND MY STUPID BRUSH!"_

_I was about to stop Mika, but our mother ran to her first. She grabbed Mika's arm, and pulled her up kind of roughly. I knew she was mad at Mika, but I also knew that Mika was still mad at the boy just because he said her hair was messy._

_Mom told Mika, "Mika, don't you ever do that to another child again! You could've hurt him!"_

_"But he told me that my hair was messy!" Mika exclaimed with a bit of anger still in her tone._

_The boy got up quickly, and told our mom, "I tried telling her that it wasn't supposed to be an insult! Honest!"_

_Mom turned to me, and asked a bit calmly, "Michiru, did he really say that?"_

_I nodded my head, and told her truthfully, "He did tell the truth, but Mika wouldn't listen."_

_Mom then turned her head, back to Mika, and told her a bit harshly, "Mika, you are in a time-out!"_

_With that being said, she pulled on Mika's arm more, and made Mika follow mom until they were in the house._

_I shook my head, and decided to say to the boy, "I'm sorry about that."_

_"That's okay," the boy replied. "I shouldn't have said anything."_

_"Well, some things just slip out, huh?" I chuckled._

_The boy chuckled as well. I looked down at the ground, and muttered to myself, "Let's hope Mika won't do that ever again."_

_(End of Flashback)_

When I remembered that, I smiled slightly, but it was a weak smile. I was still sad, but that memory was one of the only ones that was actually good, and not horrible.

I bit my lower lip, and said to no one in particular, "Mika...why did you go crazy back then?"

Mika did learn her lesson, but if anyone was going to insult her, she wouldn't help it. She would pretty much attack with her bare hands.

* * *

**There will only be a few parts, in this story, that will be in Bansai's POV. :P But I'm doing that just to see what Bansai's doing. This will mostly be in Michiru's POV, however.**

**The end of this chapter was part of Michiru's past, but the story of how her parents died will be revealed in the next chapter. For Bansai, well, his past will reveal later. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please review! :)**


	4. Pasts are painful

**The only thing I have to say is enjoy.**

* * *

Three days have passed. Mika earned 50,000 yen, but she had to spend some of the money for groceries and such. I was glad, but we decided to try and save the money so that we could try to get more stuff.

After those three days, we weren't being starved or anything.

I went to the bathroom, and looked at myself for a minute. I picked up my brush, and brushed my long, dark red hair. My hair was a bit tangled, which sucked. That was the reason why Mika wanted to have short hair. But another explanation for that was because she didn't want people to get confused on who is who, which is me and my twin sister.

As I was brushing, Mika exclaimed, "Good-night, Michiru!"

"'Night!" I exclaimed back at my sister.

She went into her room, and then went to sleep. I still brushed my hair, and I was making sure that there were no more tangles in my hair. But I had just remembered something.

Today, we got new light bulbs. Since Mika earned the money, I kept forgetting to tell her that we needed light bulbs. Because surely, the light bulb in my room burned out, and whenever it was time for me to go to bed, I would have to walk slowly in my room, since the halls would also be very dark. I walk slowly just so that I wouldn't trip.

I went under the bathroom sink, and opened the cabinet, spotting the box of light bulbs almost instantly. I smiled slightly, and grabbed the box. The box of light bulbs was the only one in the cabinet, because there wasn't anything else that would go in there (Which makes the cabinet empty).

I then took out one hand-sized bulb, and put the box back in the cabinet. I closed the cabinet door, and was done brushing my hair. Well, I was done before I even grabbed the light bulb.

But anyways, I walked out of the bathroom, and turned off the bathroom light. I held onto the bulb until I entered my room. Of course, it was pretty dark, so I had to walk slowly, as usual.

I thought as I was under the dead light bulb, _It's a good thing I can reach it._

My hand reached out for the bulb that burned out. And since it burned out over almost two weeks ago, it didn't feel hot, or even warm. It just felt cold. I tip-toed while turning the bulb, and soon after, I took it out.

With the burned out bulb in my left hand, I reached out my right hand, and tip-toed again as I was screwing the new bulb in. When I put it in completely, I realized that I never switched the on-and-off switch. I laughed at myself, and went to the switch, where I used my finger to lift the switch up. In a split second the light was finally on. The bulb was working perfectly.

I smiled again, and thought, _Perfect. It works like a charm._

I went into the kitchen, and tossed the old bulb in the garbage can. After that, I went back into my room, and took out my futon so that I could finally go to sleep. But the strange part about me going to bed is that I fall asleep almost instantly. What I mean is that it happens whenever I slip into my futon, and shut my eyes.

My hands straightened the futon, and then I began to take my clothes off.

I was half-done with undressing, but I thought about Bansai, all of a sudden.

_He confused me quite a bit, the last time we met. But I should remember what he told me. If we ever meet again, where there's other people around, I have to refer to him as 'Tsunpo'._

I was going to make sure not to say his real name towards him, if there was another person beside us.

I thought again, _Bansai-Sama...Bansai-San...you know, I sort of like saying just Bansai. I don't know why, exactly._

My head shook as I chuckled, and I continued to undress myself until my kimono was off of me. I tossed my kimono beside my futon, and then pushed my stockings down my legs. Seconds later, my stockings were completely off my bare legs. I tossed them, and they were right on top of my kimono. So I was, once again, in my underwear.

For the truth, I don't like to wear bras because they're pretty uncomfortable to wear. I wore one, maybe, twice, but I couldn't take it.

I went to the switch, and turned the light off. I then walked to my futon, and slid under the blanket. I muttered under my breath, "Alright, now to get some sleep."

With that being said, I closed my eyes.

When I was about to dream, it wasn't like a dream at all. In fact, it was a memory inside my head.

_(Michiru's Dream/Flashback)_

_Mika and I were six years old at the time. We were smiling as we playing with our toy dolls. Our mother had long, straight, dark red hair, and it was as long as to the top of her bottom. Her eyes were greenish-blue. _

_Our father had more of an orange-red hair, and his eyes were icy blue. Our parents wore kimonos, but my mother, obviously, wore women's kimonos, while our dad wore a loosely kimono. His kimono made his chest almost show, but I didn't mind that._

_I still had long hair, only it was a little more straight. Mika's hair barely touched her shoulders._

_As our dad was watching me and Mika play, he asked with a chuckle, "What are you playing, girls?"_

_Mika exclaimed with a smile, "We're playing 'Break-up'!"_

_"Really?" He asked with slight curiosity. "How do you play that?"_

_I answered, "Well, right now, the dolls are talking about their boyfriends, but one of them got dumped by her boyfriend!"_

_"My, how did that happen?" Dad chuckled again._

_Mika looked at her doll, and furrowed her brows as it was her turn to answer, "Her boyfriend told her that he wasn't interested in her anymore. So he broke up with her. Since that happened, she went to her friends' house, and wanted to get some information on how to get a boyfriend, and not break up with them."_

_I nodded, agreeing with my twin sister, "Yeah! And so far, it's not going as my doll planned."_

_"Michiru, isn't that my doll?" Mika asked while pointing to the doll I was holding. _

_I giggled, "These dolls belong to both of us, Mika!"_

_She blinked, but didn't say anything about it. I changed my tone a bit because I pretended, "Now, Charlotte. We need to find a guy that won't be a jerk to us."_

_"Right," She changed her tone also, playing with the doll she was holding. "But do you even believe in true love?"_

_I widened my eyes a bit. But I still played with her, and replied in a male tone, "Of course I do. I just need to trust the guy first, then I'll believe that we're having 'true love'."_

_Mom walked towards us, and smiled at us. She said, "Are you girls having fun with your dolls?"_

_"Yes, mommy," I answered without looking at her._

_Our mother sat down, with her legs under her. Mom replied, "Michiru, Mika."_

_Mika and I turned our heads to see her. At the same time, we asked, "What?"_

_"I'm happy that you two are playing together."_

_It was Mika's turn to giggle. "Mommy, if you only had one kid, one of us would've been very lonely."_

_"Yes, that would be true," Mom said truthfully._

_Dad gave out a laugh, and placed his hand on top of mom's head. Mom made a pout at dad, because she wasn't used to it. But she didn't complain to him. Instead, dad said, "Dear, we're lucky that we got twins. Because you did say that you wouldn't want to go through pregnancy ever again."_

_Mom nodded at him, and replied, "You're right. Being pregnant with the girls was hard enough. Like almost every pregnant woman, I had morning sickness, and mood swings."_

_Again, he chuckled. "It was pretty frightening giving birth to them, wasn't it?"_

_"Don't you remember?" She laughed. "Of course it was frightening. At least I don't want to be pregnant again."_

_Mika and I giggled, listening to our parents' 'conversation'._

_Suddenly, a pound came at our door. All four of us stared at the door as another pound hit the door. It wasn't just a knock, it was loud._

_I furrowed my brows a little as I asked mom quietly, "M-Mommy, why is someone hitting our door hard?"_

_Mom was about to answer my question, but a yell came from outside. "HEY, YOU BITCHES! I CAME HERE TO KILL YOU!"_

_Mom and dad widened their eyes in shock. Dad quickly stood up as the guy pounded the door hard again. _

_The man yelled again, "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR UP, SO THAT I CAN WELCOME YOU MY DEADLY WEAPON!"_

_Mom ordered me and Mika in a quiet tone, so that the guy couldn't hear her, "Mika, Michiru! Hide!"_

_Mika asked mom in a quiet tone as well, "But what about you?" Mika looked scared, and sad at the same time._

_Our mother turned her head to the door, and answered her, "We'll make sure they won't hurt you. Now hide before they come in!"_

_We hesitated, but I grabbed Mika's wrist, and pulled her as I was running. Seconds later, we managed to get into the closet in the hall. Just as the two of us were panicking, we quickly opened the closet door, and ran into it, closing the door. _

_Me and Mika made it just in time. I heard the door hit the ground. The man must've already broken our front door down. I closed one eye, and looked through the keyhole. Mika whispered, "Can you see anything, Michiru?"_

_"Barely," I whispered back as I kept looking. Since the closet was in a hall, I barely saw what was going on. But I was curious, yet scared._

_I heard another voice. It seemed that the guy had a partner, along with him. I saw the guy, a little, as he shouted, "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HELL!"_

_Dad barely shouted at the guy, "What do you want? If you want our belongings, then take it!"_

_"Oh, we're not here for your stuff," The other male said. "We just like to kill and taste your blood."_

_My eyes widened in shock. The way he used words were so horrifying, I began to shake. But I tried to make sure that Mika and I weren't making any sounds. Because if those guys found us, there would be no doubt that we would be in big trouble._

_The first guy asked as if it weren't obvious enough, "You have kids?"_

_I turned to see Mika, and she had a look that said, 'Oh no. He saw our dolls!'_

_I furrowed my brows as I continued to look through the keyhole. Mom yelled out, "Don't even think about it!"_

_"Eh?" The guy questioned. "Lady, do you actually have children?"_

_Mom didn't answer. But the guy added, "Well, we don't see any kids. And even if you do have them, we'll make sure they feel pain!"_

_I felt a drop of sweat come down my cheek. I was terrified that he would try to find us soon. _

_Then, when our parents were quiet, we heard slashing, and screaming. I shook more, but I was still quiet. Same with Mika. I looked at her again, only this time, she covered her mouth with her hands. My mouth hung open as we heard our parents, screaming on the top of their lungs._

_"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_When their screaming stopped, we heard a thump. I didn't believe one bit that they died. Neither did Mika, probably. _

_I saw the guy, and he said to his 'partner', "Kids...my ass."_

_"Should we go to Edo, and kill more people?" The other asked._

_"Are you an idiot? We already went there. Let's go, and leave these people on the floor. That way, others' will be terrified."_

_After he said that, he gave out an evil laugh, and I could already tell that they left. But Mika and I waited a few minutes before we were sure that they left._

_Very slowly, I opened the door. It didn't creak, but I was still scared. But as I realized that those guys really did leave, I sighed with relief, and opened the door completely. Mika quickly ran towards our parents. I ran too, but not as fast as her._

_When we saw our parents, we opened our eyes wide in shock. They were both lying on the floor, on their stomachs', dead. Even our dolls were covered in blood. I stared at them in horror. But we heard a whimper. I had a feeling one of them didn't die._

_So we walked towards the whimper, and the one who was whimpering was mom._

_As Mika and I looked at her, Mika said, "Mommy...wha-"_

_Mom gave us a very weak smile. She said, "M-Michiru...Mika..."_

_I felt water in my eyes. I said in a weak tone, "We need to get help!"_

_"It's no use, Michiru," Mom said quietly._

_"What do you mean it's no use? You're-"_

_"I'm badly hurt, I know. But I saw a lot of blood come out of me. I really hate to say this, but...I don't think I'll live much longer."_

_Mika began to cry. A few tears were trailing down her cheeks. She exclaimed as she shut her eyes tightly, "Don't say that! Don't say that! You can't leave us! We need you!"_

_Mom was trying to reach her hand out, and she shook tremendously as she held onto Mika's hand. Mom told Mika, "I'm sorry, girls...but my heart is barely beating anymore. Those jerks 'hurt' us. I'm afraid...that...I have a few more seconds to live."_

_Mika pulled her hand away from mom, and covered her ears with her hands. She exclaimed again, "No! No! No! This can't be happening!"_

_Just then, I felt a few tears trail down my face as well. Mom said almost silently, "Mika...Michiru...don't ever get killed by those guys who just killed your dad...and I. I'm...sorry."_

_"Mommy..." I whispered._

_"Don't...get killed...by them. Try to be safe."_

_Her last words were said. Her eyes were barely opened, but she was already dead. Mom's body was still, and stiff._

_More and more tears were pouring down my face. Mika hugged me tightly, and nearly yelled in my kimono, crying. My long, dark kimono was covered by her tears, but that wasn't the issue. We were orphans. Orphans, meaning children with no parents._

_I told Mika, "It looks like...we're going to have to protect ourselves."_

_"But how?" Mika asked while she was still crying. "We're only children!"_

_"But we don't have parents anymore. Mika, we have to protect ourselves, so that we don't get hurt too."_

_Her face was in my kimono, and I hugged her back. I also told her, "We need to get out of here."_

_She lifted her head up, and asked, "But where will we go?"_

_I narrowed my eyes, answering with barely any choice left, "We're going to Edo."_

_(End of Michiru's Dream/Flashback)_

I opened my eyes widely, and lifted my upper body up quickly. I gasped quietly, and felt some sweat on my face. I gripped on my blanket as I thought, _That day...when our parents died. I barely saw that guy's face, but...he looked terrifying._

My blue eyes squinted, and before I knew it, tears were trailing down my cheeks. My tears hit the blanket, and I closed my eyes tightly.

_I miss them...so much!_

The next day, I was sad. Mika noticed my expression, and asked, "Did you...remember that day?"

I knew what she was saying. And I also figured that she would ask that. I nodded my head, and answered, "I did, Mika. It suddenly came into my head. We were in emotional pain."

She replied, "We had to live with that every single day."

I sighed, and decided, "I'm going for a walk. Maybe that'll calm me down."

"Okay then."

I put my sandals on, and went out of the front door.

While I was walking, I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

_We had to leave our town, not only because of the crazy people, but also because of those guys. Even if they weren't going to come back to our old town, Mika and I were still terrified. But...we've always wanted to visit Edo. Yet, I didn't want our first visit to be like this._

I clenched my teeth slightly, and gripped my dark red hair.

Just as I was about to cry, I heard a familiar voice.

"It's you."

I turned around, and saw Bansai, with his instrument strapped around his upper body. I didn't know why he said that, but I didn't question it.

"Ba-" I almost said his real name, but there were other people by. So I interrupted myself, and said, "Tsunpo. Aren't you supposed to be at that music studio?"

I thought, _I don't think I'll get used to saying his stage name. It just sounds too funny._

Bansai answered, "I took a break, I daresay."

"I see," I replied, almost chuckling.

He tilted his head slightly, and said, "You looked like you were frustrated at something. Are you having problems?"

I raised a brow up, saying to the green haired man, "No. I'm fine."

_I don't need to tell him my problems. He doesn't even look like he gives a crap._

Bansai took a few steps in front of me. I didn't move, but he didn't stop until he was right in front of me.

Blinking in confusion, I asked, "Do you really need to be this close to me?"

He ignored my question by telling me, "Your song is full of emotion, I daresay."

"Huh?" I had no idea what he was talking about. _My_ song? What was he even saying.

Bansai said, "Michiru, we should have a talk later tonight. Right now, I need to get back to the studio."

I blinked again, and was more confused than ever. Was he this good at confusing me?

Before I got to say anything, he also said, "I want you to meet me by the bay at 9:00. Don't be late."

With that being said, he turned around, and left. I raised a brow, and my mouth was hung open, slightly.

I thought, _I know where the bay is. But what the hell does he mean about my 'song'? Is that supposed to be another term for 'feeling'?_

I ruffled my hair, and decided to continue my walk.

I muttered to myself, "Bansai wants me to be there at 9. How the hell am I going to tell Mika?"

Obviously, I couldn't tell her that I was meeting some guy at the bay.

I seriously had to think of something.

* * *

**Michiru is now more confused than ever. LOL And how will she tell Mika without telling her that she'll be meeting Bansai again? Well, Mika still doesn't know that Michiru met Bansai in the first place.**

**Yes, her past was sad. :( They may have survived, but they have to live with their parents' deaths.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Please review! :)**


	5. Meetings filled with questions

**Michiru still doesn't want Mika to know about Bansai. But can she keep her secret forever? Enjoy!**

* * *

Later, at night, the sun was going down. Stars were appearing in the sky, and I had to check the time.

_"I want you to meet me by the bay at 9:00. Don't be late."_

Right now, it was almost 8:30. I had to leave soon, but how was I going to do that without having Mika ask me where I was going? I didn't want her to say anything about love again, because whenever she does say it, it's negative like 'True love is a myth'.

I've been to the bay before. It doesn't take long to walk there, but I'm not so sure how long it takes for me to walk from my house, to the bay. Obviously, I don't wear a watch.

As I was ready to go, I took a deep breath, and thought, _Just tell Mika that you're going to take another walk. But...if I'm gone for a long time, will she worry about me?_

My star weapons were already in my pocket, so I didn't worry that much about myself.

Just as I was about to leave, Mika asked me, "Where're you going, Michiru?"

"I'm going out for a walk," I immediately answered, trying not to get Mika all skeptical.

When I wasn't looking at her, she asked, "Didn't you already take a walk earlier today?"

"I did, but I suddenly felt like taking another one. Now, Mika, I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll make sure that I don't get into a fight or anything like that."

I turned around, and saw Mika's expression. She raised a brow up, and paused before replying with a joke, "Okay then. Just don't get lost on the way home."

I gave out a chuckle, and put my sandals on, saying, "I'll see you later, Mika."

"See ya," She said.

With that being said, I went out, and sighed as I began to walk. It was true. I had no idea on when I was going to come back home. I was just hoping that I wouldn't get hurt or anything. But then again, Bansai did tell me earlier that he wanted to have a talk with me.

But I thought, _He's a weird guy. Seriously, how many times do I have to say it? Either he was raised in an interesting way, or he just came up with these...confusing sentences. Like when he told me that my 'song' was full of emotion._

I wanted to let it slide, but I was so confused, that I couldn't stop thinking about it. Well, when I see him again, I will ask him what he was talking about.

The streetlights were turning on, as usual when it was nighttime. I looked at the sunset, and muttered, "Ah, the sunset is so beautiful."

I smiled slightly, but continued to walk towards the bay. I was not going to be late, because I didn't want to stop walking until I was at the bay.

_What would've happened if I was late? Hm, maybe it's best that I don't know. Because Bansai is with the Kiheitai. But...why am I not scared of him? Am I this tough?_

I shook my head, and walked a bit faster. I didn't know what time it was now, but all I know is that I wasn't going to be late, not even a second late.

Soon, I looked, and saw the bay. Obviously, there was a wooden platform, but there was also a boat, that wasn't too small, nor too big. I stopped, and muttered again, "I don't see Bansai."

Was he going to be late instead? If he was, then it would've been ironic.

I thought again, _I should continue to walk, that way I won't be late, even though I don't know what time it is now._

As I was very close to it, Bansai was still not here. I looked both ways, but heard a voice that wasn't Bansai's.

There was a middle-aged man on the front of the boat, with some sort of big stick. He asked me, "Are you the person Tsunpo wanted to talk to?"

Almost immediately, I knew that Bansai told him about this. Not surprisingly, he only told him his stage name, and not his real name.

I nodded my head as I answered, "Yes."

"He's waiting for you in the boat," He replied with a small smile. I nodded my head again, and walked into the boat. There, I closed the door behind me. After that, I could feel the boat move slightly. The rower must've starting rowing. But how could he row on a boat this size? Maybe it was because the boat was on water, but I never knew.

Anyways, I walked in some sort of hall. And strangely, the boat on the inside looked a bit bigger than on the outside. I blinked a few times, and continued to walk slowly until I saw another set of doors. When I was in front of the door, I opened one of doors, sliding it.

A second later, I spotted Bansai, sitting in a criss-cross. He was playing with his instrument, and I was trying to remember what that was called.

_Isn't that a shamisen?_

He lifted his head up, and said, "So you came after all."

I chucked as I replied, "Well, you told me to come here."

"True."

I took a few steps, and then sat down on the floor. He was still playing his shamisen, but I said, "From the look of it, you must be very skilled at that instrument."

Without stopping, Bansai replied, "I am, I daresay."

"Ba-I mean, Tsunpo..." I paused, always forgetting to call him Tsunpo whenever there's another person around. And the only other person on this boat is that guy rowing.

Bansai gave out a chuckle, and said, "Don't worry, the rower won't hear us."

I blinked, and sighed, "Bansai, why exactly did you want me to meet you at the bay?"

There, he stopped playing his shamisen. He lifted his head up again, and didn't say anything at first. I raised a brow, now wondering what was on his mind.

After a moment of silence, the green-haired male finally answered, "There's no specific reason, but I wanted us to have a conversation without anyone hearing us or seeing us. Edo is a crowded place, I daresay."

_Why does he want to talk to me? He's part of the freaking Kiheitai here!_ I thought loudly in my head.

I sighed again as I was ruffling my hair, "Edo's not that crowded. But it's better than the other town I used to live in."

When I said that, I opened my eyes widely. _Oh god, I just said that out of the blue._

Bansai asked, "Is that so? What kind of town did you use to live in?"

My mouth hung open. Was he really interested? Well, all I needed to do now was answer.

I answered, "Well, my old town was filled with crazy people. There were people more crazy than the ones here in Edo. My...parents wanted me to visit there sometime. And..." I paused again, and had a few memories featuring my parents. My brows furrowed slightly, but I was unaware that Bansai was still in front of me. Even if I couldn't see his eyes because of those sunglasses, I could already tell that he was looking at my expression.

Bluntly, he asked, "Why did you stop?"

I widened my eyes, and snapped back into reality. I lifted my head up, and looked at him in the face.

I managed to finish my sentence without answering his question, "...and we moved to Edo when I was six!"

I sighed in relief, but there was a reason why I stopped. My parents are dead.

Just then, I remembered something, and had to ask Bansai, "About earlier...what did you mean that my 'song' was full of emotion? What was that supposed to mean? If you put it like that, it's just confusing!"

I needed an answer from him.

Without hesitation, Bansai said as he played his shamisen again, "Ever since I was a little kid, I began to feel people's personality. I even listen to their song. For example, my mother had the song of innocence. Their songs depend on how they feel. Even you...Michiru."

I thought, _How come he's saying my name with no honorific whatsoever?_

Instead of asking him about my name, I said, "Really? Tell me, then. What's my 'song' right now?"

This wasn't a test, really. But I was just curious to see if he really could feel people's personality.

Bansai replied, "Your song has sadness, and pain."

My eyes widened in shock. _How...what does he know? How did he know I have sadness and pain in my body?_

Being confused as hell, he also said, "Michiru, tell me the truth. I can tell that you've been in pain for a long time."

My mouth hung open again. I didn't want to tell him, so I replied in a harsh tone while knitting my brows, "This is none of your business."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Now tell me the truth. If you really did move to Edo with your parents, I wouldn't be saying this."

I clenched my teeth, and was getting irritated. I also clenched my fists, and had no choice but to answer. "Fine! My parents died when I was six! My sister and I were orphans since then! We had no grandparents because they both died before I was a toddler! There! I told you what really happened! Are you happy, Bansai?"

His expression didn't change. Bansai began to say, "So that's why you felt sadness and pain. And your parents died before you came to Edo, right?"

"I have no need to answer you!" I exclaimed, flipping out.

Bansai stopped playing his shamisen once again, but this time, he stood up. When he stood up, he began to walk towards me. I had a bad feeling on what he would do, but I didn't let fear get in my way. Actually, I was still not scared of him. I just gave him a glare.

Just as he was a foot in front of me, he crouched down slightly, and gripped my kimono with both his hands. I gasped silently as he pulled me up. He pulled me up a bit high because my toes were barely touching the ground. Yes, Bansai was a bit taller than me, but I didn't expect him to pull me this high.

He muttered quietly, yet harshly, "I'm only going to repeat myself once. Tell me...now. Did your parents die before you came to Edo?"

I didn't hesitate one bit. I exclaimed in front of his face, "They did die, alright?"

He knitted his brows a bit as I continued to talk. "My sister and I had the roughest times of our lives! We had to find side-jobs, and work, even when we were kids! Our parents died trying to protect us! Now, they're gone, and I barely have a family anymore! I'm sure you grew up with a fucking joyful life!"

After I said that, he gripped my kimono tighter. His face was now close to mine. As I clenched my teeth more, he muttered again, only his tone was more angry than harsh, "You think my life was easy? My dad left me and my mother because he cheated on her, and my mother had worked her ass off trying to raise me! Then, my mother died trying to protect me as well as your mother did trying to protect you and your sister!"

Once again, my eyes widened in shock. I thought, _Did he go through the same pain as I did?_

Thinking, he asked, "And do you know what my song is?"

Without an answer from me, he answered his own question, "It's full of hurt."

I felt my hand shake a bit. He loosened his grip on my kimono, and I also felt the boat stop. Bansai told me, "Looks like our boat ride's over. You may go now."

I didn't say anything. I just ran out of the doors, leaving one of them open. As soon as the boat was near the wooden platform again, I quickly ran out of the boat, and then ran on my way back home.

As I was running, I thought loudly, _How come I wasn't scared of him? And how did his mother die? Wait a minute...was it...the same kind of death as my parents?_

* * *

**Wow. That was a bit harsh, wasn't it? ._.**

**But at least that didn't scare Michiru.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Please review! :)**


	6. Memories can't be remembered

**Did Michiru and Bansai go through the same pain when they were kids? Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Bansai's POV-**

The day after I last saw Michiru, I took a day off. Well, not really a day off. Because I suddenly didn't feel like going to the music studio. So I gave Otsu an excuse by sending her a letter. The letter said that I was sick from an illness. But of course, I wasn't really sick. I just wanted to get away from her for today.

I was in the Kiheitai ship, along with Matako, Shinsuke and Takechi-Hentai. Yes, that's what I call him. But Matako bothers me the most.

I walked in the ship as Matako called me, "Bansai-Sama."

I turned my head, and turned down that I was listening to in my headphones. I asked, "What?"

"Shinsuke-Sama wants to see you immediately."

Matako gave me an angry look, but I didn't think that she was angry with me. Sure, she had a crush on Shinsuke, but she was afraid that he would reject her. The rest of us (Almost) don't like her very much. Because she can get selfish, and even stubborn. I know everybody gets stubborn, but she always wants to be with Shinsuke. Not that I cared, anyways.

I gave her a nod as I replied, "Alright, I'll be there, I daresay."

I began to walk towards Shinsuke's room. When I entered his room, Shinsuke said without looking at me, "Ah, there you are, Bansai."

"What did you need from me, Shinsuke?" I asked, lowering the volume in my headphones.

Shinsuke was sitting on the window sill, smoking his pipe. One of his feet were touching the ground, barely.

He turned his head, and opened his eye slightly, answering, "I've been having this strange aura from you, Bansai. What've you been doing for the past few days, aside from writing those lyrics for that awful singer?"

I wasn't scared of his question. Instead, I thought, _He probably doesn't know about Michiru meeting me. But I shouldn't tell him._

So I answered, "I attacked some people in a private area."

"Is that so?" He questioned. "Were you trespassing there or something?" There, he chuckled, and smoked his pipe again. He then blew out a puff of smoke, which almost immediately disappeared.

I shook my head, and answered, "I only trespassed there for a brief moment, I daresay."

He turned his head again, only this time, he looked more suspicious. Shinsuke asked again, "A brief moment? Well, I could already tell that you killed more than you expected, right?"

"Yes, Shinsuke."

"You may go. That's all I wanted to say."

I nodded my head again, and went out of his room. I continued to walk as I thought,_Shinsuke doesn't need to know about Michiru. If he found out about her meeting me a few times, then he would try to scare her._

After that thought, I stopped my feet, and raised my brows, widening my eyes behind my sunglasses.

_Wait a minute...when did I start caring about Michiru? And when did I start worrying about her?_

I turned up the volume in my headphones as I thought once more, _She did irritate me last night, but...did we share the same pain?_

A flashback came in my head, all of a sudden. And that flashback was the time where I was a young child.

_(Bansai's Flashback)_

_I was 7 at the time, but didn't wear sunglasses as a child. I was with my mother, who was now a single parent. My father cheated on her, and then decided to leave her. They were never married, but they both raised me until now. My mother tried her best, but I was always feeling bad for her. Even I wanted to take care of myself._

_One morning, my mother asked me, "Bansai, what kind of song do I have now?"_

_I blinked my eyes, and walked in front of my mother. Seconds later, I answered, "A mixture of happiness and sadness."_

_"Is that so?" She chuckled a bit weakly. "I do miss your father, but I'm still angry at him for cheating on me."_

_I bit my lower lip, replying to my sad mom, "That happens, sadly. But when I grow up, I'll try to find a girl who won't ever cheat on me. I'll try to find my 'true love'."_

_She stared at me for a few seconds, but gave out another chuckle. She then patted my head, and said, "You're doing the right thing."_

_I smiled at her, but all of a sudden, a loud pound came at the door. Mom and I stared at the door. My eyes were cast on her shocked face. _

_Mom ordered me in a whisper, "Bansai, you need to hide?"_

_"Why?" I asked while I was starting to get scared._

_Before she could answer, a loud voice was outside the door. "I'LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN, MOTHERFUCKER!"_

_As my eyes widened, mom ordered me again, "Find someplace to hide, Bansai! I'll make sure they don't hurt you!"_

_I guess I didn't have a choice. I ran away from her, and went to my mothers' room, hiding in her closet since my room didn't have one. When I closed the door, the voices were louder. They barged into my home._

_Mom shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

_The guy chuckled, "Me and my partner are here to kill you."_

_"WHY?"_

_"Just for the hell of it."_

_After that comment, my mother exclaimed, "No!" I could hear her trying to fight back. Even though I didn't know what those guys looked like, I was afraid that she would get badly hurt. And unfortunately, I was right._

_The guy punched her, and when he did, my mother gave out a scream. _

_"AAAHHHH!"_

_The men chuckled, and I began to hear stabbing and even more screaming. My eyes widened in shock as I covered my mouth with one hand. I was about to cry, but I was in more of a shock than I was in sadness. The more stabbing I heard, the less screaming there was._

_When the stabbing was done, one of the guys said, "That's another one...dead."_

_I couldn't blink. I couldn't even think._

_The guy continued, "This is so much fun. Let's go."_

_"Right," The other guy agreed._

_With that being said, they left. I opened the closet door, and quickly ran out of her room. I then saw my mother, and I couldn't believe my eyes. She was lying in a pool of blood. I didn't see her breathing, but I didn't want to believe that._

_So I walked slowly, and when I was in front of her face, I crouched down, and saw that her eyes were dead. My mouth hung open, and my eyes couldn't blink again. Sweat was coming down my cheek as I saw no life in her anymore._

_"M-Mom..." I quietly said. I began to cry, and I clenched my teeth as I was about to scream. But I didn't want to scream because I had a feeling that those guys weren't far from us. My hand covered my mouth once more as my other hand lowered her eyelids, closing them. I didn't want to see the dead life in her eyes anymore._

_I felt tears pouring down my cheeks. I covered my eyes as I muttered 'mom', over and over again. Then, I realized that I had to get out of this town. Otherwise I'd be scared because of those guys who just killed my mom._

_So I ran to get my headphones, and took them as I was about to head out of my house. My mother was dead. I was crying my heart out. My father already cheated on her, left her, and now I don't know where he is. But I don't care about my father anymore._

_I held onto my headphones as I ran out of my house for good. I was never going to come back. I had to get out of here. _

_I ran from the streets, to the road. But it wasn't the road where cars would be driving._

_The road was empty. I didn't anyone, except...myself. I cried again, but when I closed my eyes, I suddenly tripped on a rock._

_"GAH!" I exclaimed loudly. My headphones didn't escape from my hands, but I did hurt my foot. I muttered, "Ow..."_

_As I was about to get up, I heard a different voice. "Are you alright?"_

_I lifted my head up, and saw a girl, who looked like she was a little younger than me. Her hair was dark-red, and it was as long as to her back. I replied in a low tone, "I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?" She asked. "I just saw you trip."_

_"I didn't look to where I was going."_

_She raised a brow up, but somebody was calling her. "Michiru! We need to go!"_

_The girl turned her head, and exclaimed, "Coming, mommy!" She turned back to me, and gave me a sympathetic smile, saying, "Sorry, I have to go. Bye."_

_With that being said, she stood up, and ran to her mother. I looked, and saw her with her father, sister and mother. I squinted my eyes, and cried again. I had only wished my family was happy._

_(End of Bansai's Flashback)_

I clenched my teeth, and gripped my hair, thinking, _Who the fuck were those guys?_

The thing that was a bit off-topic was that girl I saw. I widened my eyes, and realized, _Hold on. Was that...Michiru? The woman I've been seeing? That was...HER?_

With my mouth hanging slightly, I pictured the girl and Michiru. And when I remembered the girls' face, I had also realized that we actually met...when we were children. How could I have not noticed it until now?

**-Michiru's POV-**

I sat on the floor, by the table, when Mika asked me, "You've been quiet all day. Are you okay, Michiru?"

I looked up, and saw Mika looking a bit suspicious. I sighed, and thought, _Who am I kidding? I'm not going to keep this a secret any longer._

My eyes were cast on Mika's. I said to her, "Mika, I want to tell you something."

She blinked her blue eyes, and asked all curious, "What is it?"

"I met this guy almost two weeks ago. And don't tell anyone about this...but I found out that he's part of the Kiheitai."

Her eyes widened. She exclaimed while knitting her brows, "What the hell? Who the hell is he? Is it Takasugi Shinsuke?" Yes, she's heard of him as well. But she doesn't know the other names in the Kiheitai.

I rolled my eyes as I told her, "No. His name is Bansai Kawakami. But he has a stage name, also. And that stage name is Tsunpo."

"Why did you decide to tell me this?" Mika questioned, all confused.

I sighed again as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Because I didn't want to keep this a secret from you any longer. You're my sister, and I think you deserve to know. But do not, and I mean do not, tell anyone that I met Bansai Kawakami. Because he's still part of a dangerous group. If people are around me and him, then I need to call him Tsunpo."

It was now Mika's turn to sigh. She replied, "Alright, I won't tell. But don't put yourself in danger."

"Mika, the strange thing is that I'm not scared of him," I said, narrowing my eyes.

I then rubbed my forehead, and thought, _At least Mika didn't ask if I was in love with him. But...how come I don't dislike Bansai?_

Since he was the more confusing person, I thought I wouldn't like him very much. Actually, he wasn't that confusing last night. He told me that his mother died trying to protect him as well as my mother protected me and Mika.

But I remembered seeing a boy, lying on the ground. His hair was as wavy as Bansai's. But I also remembered that his hair was the color of green-teal. I widened my eyes, and thought again, _That boy...was it...Bansai? He did look very similar to that boy I saw all those years ago. Why am I suddenly remembering this?_

Mika was already in her room, so she couldn't see me. But I covered my mouth, and was wondering if it was really him or not.

* * *

**Now we got to read about Bansai's past. XD But that was as sad as Michiru's past. And yes, Bansai's past happened before Michiru's.**

**Did they really see each other when they were children? Well, they're both trying to remember. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Please review! :)**


	7. Work hard to live

**Meh, enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, Mika was taking an afternoon nap. I was lying on the floor in the living room. My hands were behind my head, and one of my legs were up, with my foot touching the floor. It was silent, not surprisingly.

I told Mika about Bansai yesterday, because I just couldn't keep it a secret from my twin sister anymore. Mika promised not to tell, but she wasn't really happy with me seeing a guy, who's from the Kiheitai.

I thought, _I don't regret telling Mika, but the good thing was that she didn't say anything about love._

I really wanted to find true love someday. And I refuse to fall in love with a man, who will cheat on his girlfriend or wife. I want a man who is very honest with himself, and his lover.

All of a sudden, I remembered the first time me and Mika came to Edo, when we were both six years old.

_(Michiru's Flashback)_

_Mika and I ran to Edo. We were still scared of those guys who killed our parents. Our mother told us to not get killed by the same guys...right before her life was out of her. It was so sad, that I couldn't stop crying. I was crying more than Mika._

_But since we were running, I was panting more than I was crying. Even if I was really tired, I didn't want to stop._

_Mika asked me, complaining, "How much farther...until we get to Edo?"_

_I looked forward, and widened my eyes. I smiled weakly, and answered, "It's just in front of us, Mika!"_

_I turned my head to see her, and saw a small smile on her face. There was a lot of sweat coming down her cheeks. I had a lot of sweat too, but that didn't stop me from running. I waved my hand at my sister, motioning her to keep following me. _

_But Mika complained again, "I can't run anymore!"_

_I rolled my eyes as I replied, "When we get to Edo, we'll just walk, is that okay?"_

_"YES!" _

_I could tell that she really wanted to stop. In fact, we were both thirsty. Really thirsty, actually. We were definitively going to get a drink when we entered Edo._

_As we continued to run, we were closer and closer to Edo. When we finally entered the big city, a smile came across my face. There, we both stopped, and panted heavily. _

_The city did look big. I looked around, but Mika exclaimed, "Let's find some water!"_

_I nodded without looking at my twin sister. We then began to walk. I looked both ways, to see if there was a water fountain somewhere. I frowned as I couldn't see any. We needed a drink of water badly._

_Soon, we were finally able to find a water fountain. I smiled slightly, and ran towards the fountain. I took a huge sip of the water, but Mika grabbed my shoulders, exclaiming, "Michiru! I'm thirsty too!"_

_"Just wait a second!" I exclaimed back._

_I didn't care if people were going to stare at us. I just needed a drink before I got dehydrated. _

_I lifted my head up, and allowed Mika to take some water. I wiped the excess water from my lips, and licked the water off my hand. When Mika was done drinking, she sighed, and said, "Alright, let's get moving."_

_I nodded my head without saying anything, and we continued to walk. Mika was standing right next to me as I furrowed my brows. _

_Mika said, "Where will we live? We're not going to live in the streets, are we?"_

_My eyes laid on her eyes. I furrowed my brows more as I bit my lower lip. I answered, "I'm...not so sure."_

_Since our parents died, we had no idea on how to take care of ourselves. We were too young to fully understand what adults did in life._

_While we were still walking, we saw a middle-aged man, with sunglasses, and was smoking a cigar. We could also see a gun in his pocket, and his jacket didn't help, covering it. His hair was dark gray._

_He asked us with a brow raised up, "Should you kids be with your parents?"_

_I tilted my head as Mika answered, "Mister, our parents died. We came to Edo because two guys killed them. We were afraid, and that's also why we came here."_

_The man's eyes widened. He said, "That's sad."_

_We nodded our heads in agreement. The man introduced himself, "My name is Katakuriko Matsudaira. I'm the leader of the Shinsengumi, so you can talk to me about it. I'm not a stranger to anyone."_

_I chuckled a bit as I said, "I'm Michiru and this is my sister, Mika."_

_"Are you twins?"_

_"Yes, but we're not identical."_

_Matsudaira scratched his head, and suggested, "How about you kids come to the Shinsengumi Headquarters, and you two can tell me more about your parents?"_

_Without hesitation, we nodded our heads. He gave us a sympathetic smile and motioned us to follow him. Mika and I looked at each other for a second, and nodded our heads again. We were then following Matsudaira._

_A while later, we were at the Shinsengumi Headquarters, and we told Matsurdaira about our family, and the situation that happened. _

_Mika said, "We had to run, and not stop until we reached Edo."_

_I turned my head to Mika, and told her, "But you kept on complaining."_

_"I know, but I didn't want to stop, for the truth."_

_I gave her a small smile as Matsudaira stood up from the floor, saying, "I see. So that's what happened. Well, since you two are still kids, I'm going to send you to the nearest orphanage."_

_Our eyes widened in shock. An orphanage? There was no way I could deal with that._

_I exclaimed, "No! I don't want to go to the orphanage, and get adopted by strangers!"_

_Mika exclaimed also, "I don't want to leave my sister! I don't want to get adopted by people I don't even know! Don't take us to the orphanage, please!"_

_His eyes widened also, but he was more surprised than confused. He said, "Look, both of you don't know how to live life without parents. So I have to take you to the orphanage."_

_There, we both nearly shouted, "PLEASE! Don't take us there!"_

_Mika exclaimed again, "Me and Michiru can try to take care of ourselves, even if our parents have died! We'll live anywhere, just not the orphanage!"_

_Matsudaira stared at us for a moment, but then sighed deeply, and said while rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Alright, since you two are very stubborn, I'll find you a home. But you'll need to listen to me on this."_

_I blinked my eyes as he explained to us, "If you're going to live in a house, on your own, you'll need to work for me and for some of the other Shinsengumi members, since there're a lot of jobs that aren't suitable for your age. And when you do work, I expect no complaining. Do you girls understand?"_

_Mika and I replied at the same time, "Yes, mister."_

_"And please call me Matsudaira-Sama."_

_"Okay, Matsudaira-Sama."_

_He gave us another sympathetic smile, and patted both of our heads. Matsudaira told us, "Let's get moving. You'll live in a home very soon."_

_(End of Michiru's Flashback)_

I stared at the ceiling, and squinted my eyes while furrowing my brows. That was how Mika and I lived alone, together. We were helped by Katakuriko Matsudaira. We had to work for him and the rest of the Shinsengumi members. When we were doing a good job, we earned money from Matsudaira.

As I was about to cry from my parents' deaths', a knock came at the door. I blinked and lifted myself up, and then standing up.

_I wonder who could that be._

As soon as I was close to the door, I slid one open, and there stood Katakuriko Matsudaira. I blinked again as he said, "May I come in, Michiru-Chan?"

I gave out a chuckle, and nodded my head. He came in, and asked with a laugh, "Still can't afford furniture, or even a T.V.?"

I replied, "Mika and I don't watch T.V. anyways, plus we don't need that much furniture. We have the floor, Matsudaira-Sama."

"How's life going for you? I mean, I haven't talked you girls since, probably, 8 months ago."

Another chuckle escaped my lips. I said, "We haven't been very busy, but Mika managed to earn a lot of money from a side-job."

"Really? How much did she earn?"

Immediately, I answered, "50,000 yen."

His eyes widened in shock. He exclaimed, "Where did Mika-Chan work?"

I laughed, "She told me that it was like a restaurant, but it actually wasn't. But hey, at least we managed to buy some things that we really needed. Things such as light bulbs, and food."

Matsudaira gave me a smile, and patted the top of my head. He said, "I'm glad. Have you had any meltdowns?"

"You mean from remembering my parents' deaths'?"

He nodded. I answered his question, "A few. I know I'm an adult, but I still miss them. They..." I paused for a few seconds as I narrowed my blue eyes. "...didn't get to see me and Mika grow up."

My smiled faded from my face. I furrowed my brows once more as Matsudaira asked, "Where's your sister?"

"She's taking a nap in her room. It's best if you don't wake her up," I replied without giving him eye contact.

He gave out another chuckle as he said, "Alright then. Well, I should go. I just wanted to see how you girls were doing."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

With that being said, he walked out of my house, closing the sliding door. I stared at the ground, and suddenly, I had a picture in my head, where I asked the boy if he was alright. I was six, so clearly, I had to ask him if he was alright because he was on the ground.

But I kept thinking that it was Bansai. Did I really meet him when we were children?

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I didn't look to where I was going."_

I gripped my kimono sleeve, and clenched my teeth, thinking, _If that really was him, then..._

I couldn't think anymore. I was wondering too much. Bansai's hair color was similar to that boy's hair color. But I saw the boys' eyes, and not Bansai's. But if Bansai was that boy, then I would know what color his eyes are. Unless they changed color as he grew up. I've heard that children's eyes change color as they grow up.

The color on the boy's eyes were light green. I couldn't believe that I even remembered the color on those eyes.

Right now, I didn't stop thinking about Bansai, and that boy.

All of a sudden, my heart began to beat faster. I gripped my kimono again, only it was over my heart. When I was thinking about Bansai again, I felt this warm feeling in my soul. I widened my eyes as I thought, _Is that boy the reason why I don't dislike Bansai?_

After my thought, I shook my head, and mumbled to myself, "Don't confuse yourself, Michiru."

I wanted to sit down, but I couldn't. I just stood up, all dumbstruck. I narrowed my eyes once more as I opened my mouth slightly.

Thinking about the times where Bansai and I met, I've realized that I've never had this feeling until now.

_I love him._

I landed the tip of my fingers on my lips, and thought, _Wait, what am I thinking? Do I really love him? Why is this so sudden? I've never had this sensation before._

Lots of thoughts were crossing my mind, and I couldn't think one thought at a time. My blue eyes widened more as I continued to think.

_If I do love him...then it's dangerous love._

I knew our love would be dangerous because Bansai is part of the Kiheitai. Though, I don't even know if Bansai has the same feelings as I do. He's a guy who listen's to everyone's 'song'.

I had no idea on what to think right now.

* * *

**Was Michiru's thought of her loving Bansai slow enough? Because I really didn't want to rush anything. LOL**

**So now you know how Mika and Michiru got their home. Their lives were still hard, and they had to grow up without their parents.**

**By the way, here's something you need to know about Michiru. She's not the girl who blushes easily. She's a serious woman. So she won't blush whenever she's around Bansai.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Please review! :)**


	8. Does true love exist?

**Michiru has realized that she loves Bansai. Enjoy!**

**Ninjas Wings: Yay, another reader! :D Don't worry, I'll keep going until I finish this! :)**

* * *

As I was going to sleep, I realized earlier that I have feelings for Bansai. But my 'love' for Bansai may get complicated. He's a member of the Kiheitai group (Which has the most dangerous criminal in all of Edo, Takasugi Shinsuke), and I'm just a woman, who lives a 'normal' life in the big city of Edo.

I don't expect Bansai to love me back, but maybe someday, I can tell him how I feel for him. But right now, it was late, and I had to get some sleep.

When I was about to undress myself, Mika opened my door slightly, and told me, "Michiru, I'm going to take a walk for a bit. And don't worry, I'll make sure I don't get into fights."

I gave out a chuckle as I replied to my twin sister, "Okay then. Be safe, Mika."

"Yeah."

She closed my door back, and I began to undress myself. As I was slipping my kimono off of my chest, I paused for a moment, and thought, _Bansai..._

I closed my eyes for a second, and pictured Bansai kissing my lips while he was holding my cheeks with both his hands. But my eyes widened, and I shook my head, mumbling to myself, "Don't even think about that right now. You don't even know if he loves you."

A sigh escaped my lips as I resumed, still undressing myself. Soon after, I took off my kimono completely. The light was already off because I turned it off before I was beside my futon. I slid into the blanket, and for some reason, I didn't even bother taking off my long, white stockings. But at least it was comfortable sleeping in my stockings. It was my kimono that I would never wear to bed.

I said to myself again, "Good-night."

My eyelids lowered down, and eventually, I went to sleep.

The next morning, I got dressed, but stretched my arms, reaching for the ceiling. When I was done stretching, I heard something splash...over and over again. Out of curiosity, I walked towards the wall (Since I didn't have a window), and leaned my ear, almost touching the green-colored wall.

I blinked, and realized that it was raining outside. I thought, _Hm, I wonder how long it's been raining. Well, it hasn't rained in Edo since the last two months._

I sighed as I adjusted my yellow kimono. I stared at the flower prints, but just went out of my room as I had already put my futon away. Soon, I walked out of my room, and ruffled my dark, red hair.

_I bet Mika's eating breakfast before me again._

When I got to the living room, I was right. Mika was, once again, having cereal with banana in it.

I gave out a chuckle as I asked Mika jokingly, "You must love cereal with bananas, don't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She chuckled back.

I ruffled my hair again as the room was filled with silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. The living room was always this quiet because it was just me and Mika, living together, and even helping each other.

Mika informed me, "Oh, Michiru. Last night, while I was taking my walk, I bought two umbrellas for us. Now we can take walks, even in the rain!" There, she gave out a big laugh.

I gave my sister a smile as I replied with a brow half-raised, "What a coincidence. Because I feel like taking a walk right now."

I saw the two umbrella's, leaning on the corner of the walls. I walked to the corner, and grabbed the red-colored one. The other was green.

Before I had walked out of the front door, Mika said, "Oh, Michiru. Before you go, I want to ask you something."

I turned my head, and asked her as I now raised both my brows, "What is it?"

"You know that Bansai guy you told me?"'

I widened my eyes while I was thinking something "bad" was going to happen. So I replied, "What about him?"

"Do you have feelings for him?" She asked out of the blue. My blue eyes widened more as I stared at my sister. I told her about Bansai a few days ago, and now she's asking me if I have feelings for him? But then again, she was right. I had this feeling the night before.

Trying not to cause a riot towards my sister, I answered calmly, "How about I answer when I get back?"

She shrugged as she replied without looking at me, "Alright."

I gave out a silent sigh of relief, and opened my umbrella up as I opened the door. I walked out, and closed the door behind me. My red umbrella was now over my head, and I was ready to take my usual walk.

Not soon after, my feet began to move, and I began my walk.

All I heard now was the drops of rain, splashing to the ground (Which was now wet) and roofs of peoples' houses. My eyes cast on one roof, then to another. I stayed quiet as I continued to hear the rain pour.

Then, when I didn't realize it until it was too late, I was in an alley way. It wasn't the same alley way as I was in last time, but I stopped dead-tracked when I found out that I was in this alley way. And just because I was in an area where there was a narrow path between two houses, that didn't mean that rain wasn't pouring there as well. So I still held onto the handle, having the umbrella still over my head.

My eyes were up, staring at the roofs above me. But I had to make sure that I wasn't going to get wet from the rain. I didn't even want to get wet, not one bit (Especially my kimono).

Even though Bansai told me to never walk in alley ways again, I did one thing that I almost immediately regretted. Walking into the alley way. I didn't have a second thought. I just walked through the alley way.

I thought, being slightly angry at myself, _Dammit, I'm just going through trouble! But why can't I stop my feet? And my body? Am I this curious for alley ways? I swear, after I get out of this alley way, I'm never going through one again!_

I knew that most alley ways lead to trouble. And by trouble, I mean leading to an area, where trespassers aren't allowed.

I still didn't know why my feet wouldn't stop from moving. It feels like I'm going through the wrong path.

I knitted my brows slightly as I was at the end of the alley way. I inhaled while forcing my feet to stop from moving anymore. As soon as I was at the corner of one house, my hand gripped the handle of my umbrella, and I slowly peeked my head out. I was cautious in case it was an unfamiliar area again.

But when my head was peeking out of the corner of the house, I widened my eyes in surprise. There was Bansai, and some woman, who had blonde hair (And with a ponytail to the side). The woman said, "Bansai-Sama, what has gotten into you, lately?"

They were both holding umbrellas over their heads. Bansai didn't answer the woman's question. I chuckled slightly, realizing that he was listening to his music in his headphones.

The blonde-haired woman clenched her teeth, and shouted, "BANSAI-SAMA, YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!"

Bansai pulled his headphones from his ears, down on his shoulders. He asked, "Are you angry at something, Matako-Chan?"

She sighed angrily as she replied, "For the past couple of days, you've been acting strange."

Bansai asked bluntly, "How so?"

"Well, for instance, you haven't been talking about your usual self. Meaning that you usually talk about crap such as that wanna-be singer."

The woman pointed at him while giving him an angry expression. I had no idea what was her problem, so I just rolled my eyes.

He raise a brow up, and said, "You want me to talk about Otsu-Chan?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" She exclaimed, flipping out. "I'm saying that you've been talking about random things. Such as women, that does not include me, and peoples' 'songs'." She used her fingers as quotation marks when she said "songs".

She was getting a bit obnoxious, but I didn't want to stop listening. But Bansai replied to the woman without being annoyed, "I've been getting a bit interested in some women, I daresay."

My eyes widened a bit as I thought, _Is he talking about me?_

I wanted to peek my head out a little more, but I refused to be seen by him and that woman he was talking to. So I tried my best to not be noticed by any of them. Especially when Bansai clearly told me not to go through alley ways again. He would, without a doubt, get angry at me.

The woman, who he called Matako, gave him a what-the-hell look. She exclaimed yet again, "HUH? This isn't like you, Bansai-Sama!"

"Is this the reason why we had to talk outside of the ship?" He asked her bluntly again.

She sighed again, only it was more aggravated. She looked like she was about to say something, but before she even did that, Bansai put his headphones back on his ears. Matako glared at him, but she turned around, and head back towards the ship.

Bansai muttered under his breath, "Some women." He began to walk back as well.

I thought, _Phew, that was close! I'm so glad I wasn't seen!_

I sighed with relief, and decided to get out of the alley way, and head back home. If Bansai saw me, only God knows what could've happened.

Giving out another sigh, I gripped the handle of my umbrella again, and ran home. Well, I just ran out of the alley way, so that I wouldn't get into trouble. Not that I got into any anyways.

As I was beginning to walk back, I saw this familiar person walking on the other side of the street, holding an umbrella as well. I looked at the person's kimono, and noticed that it was a woman. She had some bandanna over her head, covering almost her entire head. I saw a few strands of purple hair on her forehead, but she also wore sunglasses.

She called out while cupping around her mouth, "Tsunpo! Where are you?"

I raised a brow, and thought, _Is that the weird singer?_

Giving out a chuckle, I decided to walk up to her. I asked even though I already knew her name, "Tsu Terakado?"

She yelped a bit, and turned her head fast towards me. I could barely see her eyes through her sunglasses, but I could tell that her eyes were wide. I don't refer to her as "Otsu", like a lot of her fans do.

Tsu asked, "How did you know it was me?"

I chuckled again, "First of all, you were calling out 'Tsunpo'. Secondly, your disguise wasn't good enough to fool me."

She sighed, and took off her sunglasses. Tsu replied, "Well, since there's nobody around, none of my fans will ask me for an autograph."

I raised a brow, and said, "I thought you loved your fans."

"I do! But it just get exhausting after awhile. You know what I'm saying?"

"I understand, Terakado-Chan."

Tsu gave out a chuckle as she told me, "You can call me Tsu-Chan or Otsu-Chan if you'd like. By the way, what's your name?"

I narrowed my eyes, but answered her question, "My name is Michiru."

Her eyes widened a bit, and said with a smile, "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks," I laughed.

I blinked my blue eyes, and remembered something. I asked Tsu, "Oh, Tsu-Chan, why were you calling out Tsunpo's name?"

Bansai told me that he works at the music studio. And I had to say 'Tsunpo', probably because she doesn't know his real name.

She answered with a frown, "I wanted him to come to the studio today, but apparently, he ditched me again."

I scratched my head as I replied, "Huh. I see. Maybe he had to do something really important."

Tsu stared into my eyes, and raised a brow. She looked like she was suspicious. But I wasn't bothered by that. She asked, "Michiru-Chan, do you know him?"

I blinked, but wasn't that surprised at that question she just asked. I answered, "You could say that. But we have occasional meetings, plus I met him less than a month ago."

"I see," She chuckled once more. "Well, if you find him, please tell him that I need him, okay?"

I nodded my head. "I will, Tsu-Chan."

"Thank you," Tsu smiled at me. "I should get back to my mother before she wonders where I am."

"She didn't know you went out of the studio?" I asked with a bit of surprise.

She shook her head, answering, "No. If I told her before I left, she wouldn't have let me go out. Well, bye Michiru-Chan."

"Bye." I waved at Tsu as she put her sunglasses back on, walking back to the studio, where she sings and works. I chuckled again while looking at the gray clouds. It may have been the afternoon, but it already looked dark out. Well, not as dark as nighttime.

I sighed, and headed home.

As I walked, I thought, _It won't be that hard confessing my feelings towards Bansai, but when will it be a good time to tell him? When he's not that busy with writing songs or whatever?_

I narrowed my blue eyes, staring at the ground that was covered in rain. I wasn't the type of woman who gets shy towards the one I love (Even though Bansai's the first guy that I've ever fallen in love with). I was the type of woman who gets very serious, and doesn't get embarrassed that easily.

Maybe someday, I can visit the music studio, and talk to Bansai there. But I wasn't so sure yet.

I finally arrived home. I saw Mika's chin resting on her palm. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, and greeted me, "Welcome home, Michiru."

I nodded my head as Mika reminded me, "Michiru, now can you answer my question from earlier?"

I blinked, and just remembered what she asked me.

_"Do you have feelings for him?"_

I closed my eyes for a moment, and decided to tell her the truth. No lies, just the whole truth. I told her as I clenched my fist a bit, "Mika, I do have feelings for him. But I began to have these feelings last night. I...I love him."

My eyes opened again, but I saw my sister's eyes widened in surprise. I had this feeling that she would say that true love doesn't exist. She said that a few times since our parents have died. At least she doesn't say that every day.

She said with a sigh, "I understand."

I opened my eyes wide. I thought with a bit of surprise in my head, _She understands? Is she really serious?_

Mika continued, "You love him, that's fine with me. It's your choice, not mine." Her elbows touched the table as she was staring at the table. She said, "But if you get cheated by him, then..."

I finished her sentence for her, "You'll be right about true love."

She looked at me again, but gave me a sympathetic smile. I asked her, "Mika, I've been having this question for years. Ever since our parents have died, you've been telling me that true love is a myth or that true love doesn't exist. Tell me this, Mika. Why do you think true love doesn't exist? Why have you been telling me just that whenever we talked about love?"

She tilted her head, and nibbled her lower lip. I wasn't so sure if she was embarrassed or afraid of what she would say. But either way, I wanted her to answer my question, once and for all.

Finally, she began to explain her reasons. "I've seen too many women being betrayed by their boyfriends or husbands. I've even 'spied' on one of mom's friends' husband's, and I noticed that her friends' husband was cheating on her. When I saw it, I was shocked, yet angry at the same time. Then, I told mom about the situation, but of course, you were there. The husband of that woman admitted that he cheated on her, and he left her for good. I've seen this kind of problem happen to some other women. And I know that because I've overheard their conversations."

Mika clenched her fists as well, and continued to explain. "Whenever I even hear celebrities getting divorced, my belief towards love had decreased. That's why I've been saying all those things to you. I didn't want your heart to get crushed by a man cheating on you, or breaking up with you."

I gave Mika a small smile, but told her, "Mika, you could've told me this a long time ago."

"I know," she admitted. "But I didn't know how to explain it until now."

I walked towards my twin sister, and patted her head softly. I also told her, "I'll confess my feelings to him sometime. And if he doesn't have the same feelings as me, then I won't try to force him. I'll still believe in true love, no matter what happens."

She finally stood up, and gave me a hug. She replied in almost a whisper, "Don't feel heartbroken."

"I probably won't, Mika," I replied, giving her an embrace.

I was glad that she told me the reason on why she didn't believe in true love. Now, I had this thought.

When was I going to be able to tell Bansai my true feelings towards him? How would he even react? Well, I didn't exactly need to worry about that right now, because I decided to wait a bit.

* * *

**OOC power! XD Yeah, I don't feel ashamed for making Bansai a little OOC, because like I said, he's kind of impossible to write in character. And besides, aren't some anime characters supposed to be a little OOC when they're in love? ;P**

**When I began to write this chapter, I just didn't know what to write. And I couldn't just have Michiru tell Bansai her feelings just yet (Yes, I still want to take things a bit slow. XD). But then, I found out how to write this chapter without making it too boring or too rushed.**

**So Michiru met Otsu Terakado (I always forget that her last name is "Terakado", and mistakenly think that it's "Terako". ^^"), and I swear that they will meet again. LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Please review! :)**


	9. Other ways around

**If Michiru ever meets Bansai again, how will she confess her feelings? Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Bansai's POV-**

Almost a week has passed since I last saw Michiru. For the truth, I kind of missed her. But I didn't show my loneliness expression towards the rest of the Kiheitai, including Shinsuke. There would be no doubt that he would get suspicious of me. If Shinsuke ever found out about me meeting Michiru, then he would try to find her, and scare her. But maybe that was just me.

I was heading back to the music studio. I wanted to take another day off, but Otsu called me by my cellphone, and kept complaining to me that she needed me or that she couldn't write lyrics for herself, even though she did once get help from her friends.

I walked in the streets of Edo as I was listening to Otsu's music in my headphones, which were obviously on my ears. Despite me trying to get away with how much I write crude lyrics, I actually like the lyrics I wrote, and the music itself.

_Otsu-Chan will definitively complain when I arrive, I daresay._

My hands were in my jacket pockets, and for no particular reason, I began to whistle. I whistled a tune that was from one of Otsu's songs.

When I arrived at the studio, I came inside, and then, Otsu ran towards me.

She exclaimed with a pout, "Tsunpo! Why didn't you arrive yesterday? I needed you really badly!"

Her mother and one of her managers were beside her. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses as I replied, "I was very busy with other things. Did you think this was my only 'hobby'?" There, I gave out a gentle chuckle, but Otsu still gave me a pout.

She said a bit more calmly, "Point taken. But I still wanted you to help me with writing lyrics, since my fans have told me that I've been doing a fantastic job."

"You? I'm the one that writes your lyrics. Don't your fans know that?" I chuckled again.

Otsu blinked, and realized that she made a mistake. She muttered, "I meant you, okay? And yes, my fans know that."

"Alright then," I smiled innocently at the singer (Even though part of me thinks she has no talent).

She turned around, and began to walk in the opposite direction. I followed her as was her mother and manager.

I thought while turning up the volume in my headphones, _Singers._

I stepped into my "office", and Otsu said, "I'll leave you alone for now. But I'll come back in two hours."

"Fine by me, I daresay," I said without looking at the untalented singer.

With that being said, she just nodded, and made her mother go out of my office. Well, including her manager and herself. So I was now alone. But that was perfectly okay; I needed some quiet time anyways.

I took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and was ready to write lyrics. Otsu once told me that I come up with the best lyrics. But maybe she's a fan of crude lyrics, and crude lines from comedy movies. She's never really told me her personal life, besides the fact that she's already a singer. But it wasn't like I cared anyways.

As I started writing the crude lyrics, my mind paused slightly, and I began to think about Michiru. I didn't know why, but my eyelids were lowering down while I was still writing lyrics for Otsu.

I rested the side of my head on my knuckles, but when I realized what I was really writing, I was surprised at myself.

I wrote 'Michiru' six times on the piece of paper, right below the real lyrics. I widened my eyes, and grabbed the eraser, erasing it. I was pretty glad I brought the eraser with me, otherwise I'd be wasting paper by crumbling them if I made even the smallest mistake.

I shook my head as I thought, _Michiru has nothing to do with this! Why did you write her name six times all of a sudden?_

My teeth bit my lower lip as I had more concentration on the lyrics. Then, Michiru wouldn't leave my head. Why was this happening? I sighed with aggravation as my hand was running through my green-teal hair. I then rubbed my eyes, underneath my sunglasses.

_That girl from all those years ago...it really was her. I know so, I don't think so._

The image of the young, red-haired child was also in my head, but she was asking that question.

_"Are you alright?"_

My eyes were barely opened, but I felt something in my soul. Something that I had experienced for the first time.

"I love her," I muttered quietly under my breath.

When I noticed on what I said, I opened my eyes more, and chuckled at myself.

_Did I really just say that to myself? No, of course I did. I heard myself clearly. I...love Michiru._

**-Michiru's POV-**

All of a sudden, the clouds were still together, but it was only sprinkling, and not really raining hard. Which I was glad, because the rain would mostly make me gloom. Not everytime, though.

I was lying on the floor in my room, but Mika came in, and said, "Michiru, do you want to take a walk together?"

I looked up to my twin sister, but gave out a chuckle, and agreed. "We should. We haven't done that in a while."

"We should bring our umbrellas just in case."

"You're right, we should." Another chuckle escaped my lips. I stood up, off the floor, and walked out of my room, grabbing my red umbrella. Mika grabbed her green umbrella as we were both at the front door, putting our sandals on. Mika nodded her head at me as I gave her a gentle smile.

Then, we walked out, and began to walk in the street.

Mika asked as we held our umbrellas in place, "When was the last time we actually had a walk together?"

"A while, that's all I can say," I answered as if it weren't obvious enough.

My sister chuckled as one of her hands ruffled her short, red hair. For no reason, I told her, "You know, you actually looked a bit better with longer hair. At least, your hair was to your shoulders, that's what I'm saying."

She stared at me, giving me a hilarious look. I laughed a bit as she replied, "Michiru, you do know that I've always had short hair. I just cut my hair a bit shorter because I wasn't ready to have long hair."

I asked, teasing her, "Is that why your hair barely touches the back of your neck?"

She nodded without hesitation. "Yep, that's the main reason."

There, we both laughed at the same time. After our laugh had died down, I looked to my left, and saw a couple blushing. Well, the woman was blushing, the man looked like he was teasing her. I stopped walking for a moment, and saw them kiss each other. The man gave her an embrace as their lips were locked. I stared at them as my mouth was barely opened.

Mika called, "Michiru, why did you stop all of a sudden?"

I blinked, and snapped back into reality. I turned my head to see my sister, and answered her question, "I was staring off into space."

"Well, that's obvious enough," She laughed again.

I smiled at her, and speed-walked back to her. We continued our walk, and the clouds were getting a bit darker. I looked at the clouds, and realized that more rain was coming down.

Mika saw this as well, but she said, "Good thing we brought our umbrellas, huh Michiru?"

I nodded my head with another smile on my face. As we kept walking, I thought, _That couple I just saw...if Bansai did love me, would he kiss me the same way as that guy kissed that woman?_

Nibbling my lower lip with curiosity, Mika asked, "Is something on your mind, Michiru?"

I blinked my dark blue eyes again, but decided to tell Mika truthfully, "I just saw a couple kiss, that's all."

"A couple kissing?" She asked, raising a brow up. Mika sighed. "Let's hope that couple is having a good relationship. I wouldn't be surprised if he broke up with her."

I replied, "Me either."

"When do you plan on telling...that guy your feelings?"

Mika said 'that guy' because there were people beside us as we were walking past a few houses. If she said his real name, some people would've heard her.

I shrugged and said, "Maybe I'll tell him when he's not busy. I mean, I wouldn't want to bother him while he's working."

"Tell me again, when was the last time you actually saw him?"

"About a week ago."

Mika sighed again, only this time, she set her hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes as she told me, "I won't push you, Michiru. You can take your time."

I gave out a chuckle, and said, "Thanks."

She gave me a small smile. Soon, she asked, "Do you want to go back?"

I nodded my head. "Sure."

We turned around, and headed back home. As soon as we entered our house again, I closed my umbrella, shaking the water off of it. Mika did the same thing, only she accidentally dripped some water on the floor, inside our house. She clenched her teeth slightly, and had the face that said, 'Oops'.

I said, "It's okay, it's only small drops, so it doesn't matter."

She sighed with relief, and set her umbrella to the side, along with mine. We left them there so that they could dry up.

I set my hand on my forehead, and thought, _Maybe I should confess my feelings when Bansai has a day off. But how will I know if it's his day off or not?_

I decided to let it go for now, and just make some dinner for me and Mika. Figuring out when to tell him wasn't going to be easy for me.

* * *

**I know this chapter is pretty short, but I didn't know what else to write in. XP**

**Bansai loves Michiru as well! :O And yes, Bansai knows that he saw Michiru when they were children, but the problem now is that Michiru doesn't exactly know if it really was Bansai (That child she saw) or not. Well, she'll find out soon.**

**I don't know why, but I'm beginning to love the pairing of Bansai x Michiru. :O I usually don't love the character x OC pairings (I mean my OC's. I love character x OC pairings from other stories written by different authors. LOL) in my stories, but this is pretty much an exception. As mentioned before, Michiru isn't much of a shy person (Though she can be occasionally). She's pretty straight-forward, I think. XD**

**No, I haven't forgotten that Michiru carries those star weapons. I suggest you don't forget them either because Michiru will use her weapons again later.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! Please review! :)**


	10. Two different hearts

**When will Michiru think it will be a good time to tell Bansai her feelings? Enjoy!**

**KagomeUchiha101: Really? That's nice! :D I don't know why, but I think they would make a cute couple. ^^**

* * *

Four more days have passed. I haven't seen Bansai in over a week, and I did kind of miss him. But I wasn't impatient or anything. If he was busy, writing crude lyrics and such, then I would be perfectly fine with it. I couldn't just push him or anything, I'm not a pushy person, nor am I an arrogant person.

The sun was setting, and me and Mika were eating dinner together. Of course, we sat beside each side of the table. Meaning that Mika was in front of me. We were having miso soup with rice and beef.

I held my pair of chopsticks as I said to myself, "Okay, I'm not going to drop these chopsticks."

Mika gave out a quiet laugh as I was holding my chopsticks properly. I smiled at myself, and picked up some noodles from the miso soup. I then ate the noodles, and decided to pick up the black bowl, and slurp some of the soup itself. I love the noodles and the soup equally, because they're just too good to resist.

My sister blinked her blue eyes, and decided to copy me. So we slurped some soup at the same time. I gave Mika a funny look, and was about to put my bowl down, but she was doing the exact same thing. I raised a brow, and picked it back up. Mika followed what I was doing!

I asked, "Why're you doing that?"

She chuckled, "Because it's fun."

"Mika..."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. But that doesn't mean I'll stop permanently." Mika laughed once more as I used my chopsticks again. Mika didn't copy anymore. She just slurped the soup until there was no more soup in the bowl.

After her long sip, she exhaled deeply, and said, "That's good soup!"

I giggled slightly, and replied to my twin, "You love the soup more than the noodles, don't you?"

"Of course!" Mika exclaimed. "It's hot and it's edible!"

Another chuckle escaped my lips. I continued to eat my miso soup, and after I was done with that, I put some rice and beef on a plate. I used my chopsticks again, only this time, I picked up the beef, with some rice.

I ate, and it was, not surprisingly, delicious. Mika ate the rest of her noodles in her bowl, and then had some rice and beef as well.

"I'm not letting you eat all the rice and beef!" Mika joked, giving me a teasing glare.

I laughed a bit harder than before, but my laugh wasn't so that that I would cry. I replied, "Don't worry, Mika. I'm only going to have some anyways. I don't want to get too full."

"And why's that?" She asked, raising a brow up.

I answered, "Because I'm going to the music studio, and find Bansai. I don't want to go out walking on a full stomach, otherwise my stomach will hurt."

There, Mika's eyes widened in surprise. I sighed silently as she said with a bit of confusion, "I thought you wanted to tell him when it was his day off."

"I did, but I was never so sure when he would actually have a day off. I never even asked him the last time we met. But then again, even if I did ask him, he probably wouldn't know himself."

Mika narrowed her eyes, and scrunched up her face a bit. For some reason, her face was beginning to turn pink.

With curiosity on why she was turning pink, she asked a bit bluntly, "Michiru, um, I was hoping that I wouldn't ask this, but I'm just too curious. Do you plan on having...you know..." She muffled the next word, but I knew she said 'sex'. She finished her question, "...with him?"

My eyes opened wide. I exclaimed, "Mika!"

"Sorry! But sometimes I can't help it!" She exclaimed back, only her face was now red from embarrassment. Mika continued, "You don't have to answer. Forget I even asked."

"Okay," I said, giving her a light chuckle. Her head was now tilted forward, and I had a feeling she didn't want to give me eye contact. Well, I couldn't blame her for that because she was embarrassed enough.

But I thought in my head, _I love Bansai...but I'm not even sure if I want to have sex with him this soon._

It wouldn't make much sense because I'm not even sure if Bansai has feelings for me. And I still don't expect him to love me back, but I still want to tell him how I really feel about him. My feelings...are love. And perhaps it's true love.

I still wasn't so sure yet, but I was still going to see Bansai tonight.

Mika asked a different question, "Are you going to see him as soon as you are done with dinner?"

I nodded my head as I answered, "I will. And I'll also bring my star weapons, just in case."

"Is it because it's almost dark out?"

"Pretty much."

She gave me a small smile, and as soon as I was done eating my rice and beef, I stood up, and grabbed my plate and bowl, putting it in the sink.

Mika told me, "Just leave the dishes in there. I'll take care of it later."

I turned my head, and stared at my sister, but I replied, "Alright, Mika."

I left my dishes in the sink, and adjusted the bottom of my kimono. I then went to my room, and opened my closet door. The only things that were in there were my star weapons, and my hair brush. I didn't know why I put my hair brush in there. I could've just putted it in the bathroom. Oh well.

Anyways, I grabbed my two star weapons, and put them in the pocket of my short-skirted kimono. I took a deep breath, and went out of my room.

Mika was still eating dinner, but I said to her, "Mika, I'm going out."

"Did you grab your weapons?" She asked without looking at me.

I chuckled, "I did. But I'll only use them if someone is trying to harass me."

"Sometimes it's scary to walk in the dark."

"I almost agree with you. But I like to see the moon sometimes," I said as I was at the front door.

It was Mika's turn to chuckle. She said, "Same here, but it's still a bit terrifying to walk at night."

"Are you scared at someone will try to attack you?" I asked.

I turned my head to see her again, and she just stared at her dinner. My sister nodded her head, while answering my question, "Yeah. Sadly, there're idiots in Edo. At least you have weapons. I don't have any, but that's only because I'm afraid to use them. I don't want end up cutting myself or something."

"I understand. Well, I'm going to go now. I'll see you later."

"See ya, Michiru."

With that being said, I walked out of my house, and closed the door behind me. I took another deep breath, and began walking.

I thought, _I hope I can try to find the music studio. I really don't want to get lost._

For the truth, despite the fact that I've lived in Edo for 15 plus years, I've never really knew where exactly the music studio was. Probably because I've never listened to that much music.

But I was going to find that studio, and if possible, I may even ask where Bansai is. But of course, I'll have to say 'Tsunpo' to her.

I set my hand on my forehead, and muttered under my breath, "Now where is that damn music studio?"

When I couldn't see it, I was getting a bit frustrated. I wasn't going to find Bansai if I didn't find the music studio. And even if I were to get there, I would be hoping that I wouldn't bother Bansai while he's working on writing lyrics. Is that all he does, is write lyrics? Well, I already knew that he's working for Tsu Terakado because he is a music producer, or so I remember. At first, I didn't know that he wrote lyrics for Tsu, but then I realized it.

I wasn't going to talk to Tsu about her music. I just wanted to know where Bansai was. Still, I didn't see the music studio. But since I figured that it was a big building, it wouldn't be that hard to find it. But how would I know which building was the music studio?

I thought again, _Maybe I'll know if it's the studio by going inside each tall building._

I smiled to myself, and figured that it was a good idea. I went for it.

As I continued to walk, I looked both ways, but then saw the clear, night sky. When I was staring at it, I smiled again, only it was sweeter than the previous one. My mouth barely hung open as I also stared at the full moon.

But I knew that I had to watch out for people walking by, otherwise I would bump into someone. So I looked forward again, and walked a bit faster.

I passed a few houses, and began to walk in the downtown area of Edo. I'm not so sure if I've ever walked this far from my home, but all I know is that Bansai is somewhere here.

_Just don't stop walking. Keep walking until you find the studio._

My brows knitted while my feet were still moving. Then, right at the corner of my eye, I saw a tall building. I forced my feet to stop, and they did. I stared at the building, and my first thought was, _Is that the studio? I don't know, I should check._

My feet began to move again. I clenched my fists a bit as I could only stare at the building. For some reason, my heart was beginning to beat fast. Was I really nervous? I wasn't so sure.

But I started to walk a bit faster. My eyes didn't look away from the tall building. I didn't see very many windows, but that was because a couple of lights were on in those windows. Or maybe it was that there were blinds in a lot of other windows, but I never know. And personally, I don't care.

As soon as I was almost in front of the building, I stared at the clear doors, and saw Tsu, with some older woman with green hair.

But I found out almost immediately, _That must be her mom._

I smiled a bit and walked into the building. I pushed one of the doors, and Tsu turned her head, seeing me. She smiled as well, and nearly exclaimed, "Michiru-Chan!"

"Hey, Tsu-Chan," I replied with a gentle chuckle.

Tsu continued to smile at me as she asked joyfully, "What brings you here?"

It was my turn to ask a question. I asked Tsu, "Where is Tsunpo? I'd like to talk to him for a bit."

She blinked her eyes, but still had that smile on her face. Her mother asked Tsu, "Daughter, who is this woman? What does she want from Tsunpo?"

Tsu chuckled to her mother, and answered, "Don't worry, mother. I met this woman before. You know, that time where I never told you that I went out to look for Tsunpo."

The older woman sighed, "I couldn't even believe you told me that without hesitation."

"But anyways..." Tsu paused, and looked at me again. "Michiru-Chan, Tsunpo isn't here in this building right now."

"Oh," I muttered, feeling a bit disappointed.

_What bad timing._

Tsu broke the silence by saying, "But he is at a hotel down this street. I told him that he would have a very busy day tomorrow, and that he needed to get here early, so he decided to stay there for the night. He couldn't just sleep in his office. That would be pretty uncomfortable for him."

I curved the corners of my lips up, and formed another smile. Trying not to get too excited, I said, "Thank you for telling me, Tsu-Chan."

"You're welcome," She replied, closing her eyes. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

I nodded my head. "That is all, Tsu-Chan. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Michiru-Chan!" She exclaimed, waving her hand at me.

I chuckled once more as I went outside of the building. I then walked away from it, and was now going to the hotel that Bansai was staying at for the night. But my heart was beating faster. It was beating as fast as it was when I walked out of my house.

I gripped the top of my kimono as I exhaled, thinking, _Why should I be this nervous? Is it like those confession moments, where the girl blushes so much, she has a hard time telling the boy her feelings?_

After my thought of question, I shook my head as I thought again, _No, I'm not that shy. I should be able to tell Bansai my feelings easily._

Suddenly, I gulp went down my throat. Just how nervous was I?

Thinking about it, I saw another tall building, only there was a sign, that was written out, 'Edo Hotel'. I smiled a bit, and found the hotel that Tsu was talking about. Well, she just said it was in the same street as the music studio. That's all.

Somehow, my feet were moving faster than before. I thought, _I will tell him my true feelings. No lies, and I won't hesitate...I hope._

I barely thought about my confession. I just wanted to see Bansai. I am also hoping that he'll understand my feelings.

* * *

**Okay, I tried my best to not make this chapter too short. And yes, I wrote the cliffhanger there on purpose. ;) But Michiru will confess her feelings in the next chapter.**

**By the way, I forgot to mention this in the last author's note, but in the Gintama anime/manga, I don't like Bansai with any girl. I only like him with Takasugi (Yes, I like yaoi). XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 10! Please review! :)**


	11. Not shyness, it's true love

**I shouldn't have to repeat myself, should I? XD This contains Lemon, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsu told me that Bansai was in the hotel that was in the same street as the music studio was.

I took a deep breath, and went towards the Edo hotel. For some damn reason, my heart was beating a little fast from nervousness. Come on, how could I be this nervous? I'm not a shy person, yet I feel nervous about telling Bansai my true feelings towards him.

I thought, _Perhaps it's because I've fallen in love for the first time._

My eyes widened a bit, and I had a feeling that I might've been right. He's the first guy, ever, that I've fallen in love with. A lot of men, that I've seen over the years, were either ugly-looking, or it was that they were trying to show off their looks. I hate men like that. That was the reason why I had to wait until I found "Mr. Right".

While I was still walking to the hotel, I clenched my fists, and then realized something.

_Where exactly will Bansai be? I mean, hotels have a lot of rooms! And I can't just knock on each door, and say 'Tsunpo' or 'Bansai'. That would be embarrassing._

I was getting closer and closer to the hotel, and before I knew it, I was inside. I stopped for a moment, and looked both ways.

_This hotel looks fancy. But that isn't the reason why Bansai's staying here for the night._

Since I had no idea where exactly Bansai was, I decided to head to the front table, and ask which room he was in.

When I approached the table, a man in a hotel uniform, asked me with a smile, "May I help you?"

I thought, _Here goes._

I took another deep breath, and finally asked, "Which room is Tsunpo staying in?"

He blinked his eyes, and looked up the computer to see where Bansai was. Seconds later, he answered, "He's in room 49 on the fourth floor."

I nodded my head, and quietly said, "Thank you."

"Why do you need to see him this moment? I'm just curious, that's all."

I bit my lower lip, but almost immediately replied, "I just wanted to see him. I mean, talk to him."

"I see. Well, take care."

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath.

With that, I walked to the elevator. I pressed the 'up' button, and when the doors opened, there was no one in the elevator. I blinked, walking into the elevator. Not surprisingly, the elevator was spotless. No messes, nothing.

After the doors closed, I pressed the four button, and felt the elevator going up. I stood still, and thought, _I will tell him. Not tomorrow, not even the day after that. I'm telling him tonight!_

Four dings were off, and as soon as the fourth was heard by me, the doors opened. I took a few steps out, and one other person came into the elevator, pressing a button. The doors then closed again, and now it was time for me to find Bansai.

I looked both ways, and saw the numbers on each door. I saw one door that said '21', and when I looked more to the right, the numbers on the doors were increasing. So I knew that I had to go to my right. I stayed silent all the way to Bansai's room.

As soon as I was in front of room 49, I had mixed thoughts going through my mind. But I barely hesitated, and knocked on the door softly.

I thought, _I hope it's Bansai._

I heard a few foot steps coming towards the door, and when the door was opened, there was Bansai. He raised his brows as I gave him an innocent smile.

He asked, "Michiru, what're you doing here?"

Without hesitation this time, I asked, "May I come in? I just want to talk to you."

Bansai paused for a second, but answered, "Alright then. Come in."

I blinked, and came into the room as he closed the door behind me. Only one light was on, and it was coming from a lamp. I scanned the room, and noticed that there weren't any chairs in this room. And the only place I could sit (Aside from the floor) was the bed. So I sat down on the bed as he was the next to sit on the bed.

Finally, Bansai asked the most obvious question, "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

I narrowed my eyes, but managed to answer, "I...just wanted to let you know something."

"What? Just tell me."

My face was beginning to feel hot, and my honest heart couldn't stop beating fast. I didn't want to believe I was this nervous, but I now realized that my confession wasn't going so well. I was silent.

_Why can't I just say it? Just tell him, and then I'll go home!_

Bansai asked again, "Michiru, why're you being silent? Didn't you come here just to tell me something?"

I bit my lip a bit hard, but not so hard that my lip would bleed. I was now beginning to hesitate, and I didn't understand why.

I said quietly, "Bansai...for some reason, I've felt this warm feeling...in my heart."

My eyes moved to the point where I could see part of his face. He raised his brows again, but replied, "Michiru, I can feel a different song coming from you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes...and this song isn't full of pain. Please tell me what you want to tell me, and then I'll tell you the song that you have now."

There, he smirked a bit. I had a feeling that he was teasing me, but I didn't care. I smiled slightly, and answered a little more quiet than before, "Bansai...I love you."

My face was turning red from embarrassment. I still didn't understand why I was this embarrassed.

_Shit, I just told him, and now I feel a bit humiliated._

When I couldn't look at Bansai, I felt his hand grab my chin. He forcefully moved it to the side, to the point where he gave me eye contact (Or so I think). He had that smile on his face, and asked a rhetorical question, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Even though it was a rhetorical question, I shook my head anyways. He let go of my chin, and whispered, "I shall tell you what's your song now."

I gulped silently as he said, "Your song is like a sad, romantic one, filled with passion."

I blushed a bit harder as he lifted my chin up again, only this time, it was just two of his fingers.

He continued, "And do you want to know what's my song?"

"Wh-What?" I questioned, feeling a little awkward about this. I didn't know why, but suddenly, his face was getting closer to mine.

Getting a bit confused, he answered with a chuckle, "It has the same rhythm as yours."

After he said that, his lips touched mine. My eyes widened in major surprise.

_My song has the same rhythm as his? Does that mean...he loves me as well?_

A few seconds later, his lips drift away from mine. I asked with my eyes still wide opened, "B-Bansai, are you saying...?"

He interrupted me by answering, "Yes, Michiru. I love you."

I now had a full-force blush. I wanted to look away from him, but for some reason, I just couldn't. How could he have said that with no hesitation in his voice? Why was I the only one who was blushing very hard?

Bansai's hand landed on my cheek, and as I still looked at him, he whispered again, "Do you remember that time where you saw a little boy on the ground?"

I widened my eyes more and asked, "How did you know that?"

"Because that boy...was me."

My mouth hung open slightly, and my heart was now racing. I said all dumbstruck, "You? That boy who fell on the ground?"

He nodded his head, telling me, "Yes, that really was me. I fell on the ground because I was running. And I was running because two men killed my mother. And since I saw you with your sister and parents, I figured that my mother died before your parents did."

I tilted my head forward, now looking at Bansai's chest. I replied in a whisper as well, "I guess you're right. I...still miss my parents, though. They didn't even get to see me and my sister grow up. It just breaks my heart."

Bansai kissed my forehead, and replied, "My mother and father never got to see me grow up as well. So we both share the same pain, I daresay."

I nibbled my lower lip again. Bansai lifted my face up with both his hands, and kissed me on the lips again. I closed my eyes for a moment, but felt some water in my eyes. I didn't care if I cried in front of Bansai. He and I share the same pain because our parents have died.

As he moved his lips away from mine again, he smiled a bit, and lowered his head down, but was kissing my neck.

I yelped, "B-Bansai!"

He stopped for a moment, and asked with a chuckle, "I'm your first, aren't I?"

My blush was still on my face, but I exclaimed quietly, "Y-You are, but don't you think you're taking this a bit too fast? I mean, you and I just found out that we love each other!"

"You're right, Michiru," He said. "But I'm not like those guys who want sex for money. I don't even have sex with random women. In fact, you're the first woman that I really love."

When he said that, I couldn't believe my ears. I wanted to ask him something, but he buried his face in my neck.

Bansai said, "I wanted to wait until I found the 'right' woman to love. I didn't want a woman who would use men for plans and such. I wanted to love somebody who feels the same pain as me. Somebody who understands my problems completely. And you, Michiru, understand my problems because your parents died the same way as my mom died."

S-So what you are saying is that...dear, I can't even find the right words!" I paused, not finding the right words to say.

He chuckled, and kissed my neck softly again. He muttered, "Did you plan to wait until you found the 'right one'?"

I sighed, and answered, "Yes. My sister didn't believe in true love. And the cause of that was because she's seen a lot of guys cheat on their girlfriends. It was either that or the couple just wanted to break up. My sister didn't want me to go down the wrong path, and get my heart broken by a bastard."

He held my hands softly, and told me, "I don't want to break your heart. I also don't want my heart to break as well. Otherwise it would feel like I gave my love to the wrong woman."

There, my eyes squinted, and without a second thought, I gave Bansai a hug. Only my forearms were on his back. I whispered again, "Bansai, I promise...I will never break your heart. I don't want to be with any man other than you."

Bansai's chin landed on my head, and whispered back, "And I don't want to be with any woman other than you."

I moved my head back, and moved forward until I touched Bansai's lips again. He ruffled my dark-red hair as I finally released a tear from my eye. As I drifted the kiss, he began to push me down, on the bed.

I wasn't bothered by it, but I thought, _I feel so awkward about this._

I felt his hand pull my leg up, onto the bed as well. He did the same thing with my other leg, but as soon as my whole body was on the bed, he leaned down, and kissed my forehead again.

My mouth opened so that I could speak. "A-Are you sure?"

He nodded his head once more. "I'm sure. I'll give you something you probably have never had before."

"And what's that?"

Bansai chuckled as he whispered in my ear, "Sensation."

I widened my eyes, and almost immediately knew what he meant. I thought loudly in my head, _He means sex! I feel really nervous now!_

He was about to kiss my neck again, but I interrupted his actions by informing him, "B-But I've never done this before!"

The green-haired male gave out a chuckle as he told me, "That's why I said that I'd give you something you've never had before. Did you not hear me?"

I lowered my head, and realized that he was right. I muttered, "I heard you."

"Good." He kissed my neck again, but this time, he licked it as well. I gave out a quiet moan as I could feel his hand touch the top of one of my stockings. I ruffled his hair as his fingers were pushing down my stocking.

I quietly moaned out, "Bansai..." He didn't respond, but he continued to push down my stocking. He didn't stop until my stocking was down below my knee. My sandals slipped off my feet, and they landed on the floor.

Bansai lifted himself up, and took off his headphones. He set them on the counter beside the bed. I blinked, and decided to lift myself up as well. Again, without a second thought, my hands were touching the middle of his jacket, and they were also starting to unbutton it.

When I noticed what I was doing, I widened my eyes, and let my hands go off his jacket.

He asked with a laugh, "Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't know what I was doing," I answered embarrassingly.

Bansai touched the top of my head, but he was also stroking it. He told me, "Go on, I don't mind."

I stared at his sunglasses, and smiled slightly. My hands were on his jacket again, only my face was close to his chest. I continued to blush as I resumed, unbuttoning his jacket. As his chest was starting to get exposed, I was slowing down. I was starting to breathe on his bare chest. My eyelids lowered down, and as soon as I was done unbuttoning his jacket, I slowly slid his jacket off of him. There, I could see his entire chest.

Without warning, Bansai grabbed my breast with his hand. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't soft either.

He slowly pushed me back on the bed, and I said, "Wh-Why're you grabbing my breast?"

Bansai raised a brow up, and let out another chuckle. He replied, "Don't you know anything about sex?"

I shook my head as I answered, "I know very little about it. The only part of sex I know is the actual sex."

It was true. I never thought about sex at all. Not even when I turned 18. I have heard about sex, but I never wanted to talk about it. And telling Bansai this was really embarrassing. I had a feeling that he thought I was crazy.

But he said, "I see. Even though this is my first time as well, I've read some porn magazines, and even some porn movies years back. But I'm not an addict, like some men. And since you know very little about sex, I can 'show' you."

"You would do that?" I asked.

He laughed again as he nodded his head. He added, "You don't have to do much, but if you want to, then I'll tell you what to do." I stared at him, and he gave me a smirk. I understood what he said, but I was still nervous as hell.

His hand grabbed the bottom of my kimono, but when he felt what was under my kimono, he looked down, and saw my spandex. He asked, "You wear spandex?"

I thought, _What kind of question is that?_

I didn't understand why he asked that, so I answered with a bit of a pout, "What do you mean? Of course I wear spandex! I wear them because I don't want my undergarments to show! And I don't like to wear long kimono's, so yeah."

He raised a brow up, but smirked once more. "Oh? Well, you won't be wearing spandex any longer. At least, not while we're doing this."

I turned my head to the side as I felt his hands grabbing my spandex. I shut my eyes tight as he was pulling it off. The more he pulled, the more exposed my blue underwear was.

When he pulled it off completely, he dropped it on the floor, along with his jacket. He looked at my light-blue underwear, and said as he teased me, "Are you even comfortable wearing spandex over your underwear?"

I exclaimed, "Are you saying I shouldn't wear them? Because I already told you the reason why I wear them!"

"Michiru, I wasn't saying that. It's just that, well, I'm a guy."

I lightly bit my lip, and muttered, "Good point."

He chuckled again as his hands were next on the top of my kimono. His face came close to my chest as he began to unwrap it. I closed my eyes again, but thought, _Damn, he'll find out that I don't wear a bra!_

The second I thought of that, I could feel the top part of my kimono off of my breasts. My eyes were still closed, but there was no doubt that Bansai was smiling. He asked, "You don't wear a bra, yet you wear spandex?"

Again, I exclaimed, "This is different!"

"Michiru, you should know I was teasing you."

_That wasn't funny, though._

His face was close to my chest again, only this time, his tongue licked part of my right breast. I gave out another moan as he grabbed my other breast. My hands were gripping the blanket as he continued to lick my bare breast. Then, he licked my nipple.

"Nnnnn..." I moaned out.

After he was done licking my nipple, I opened my eyes slowly, and thought, _That does it. He needs to take off those sunglasses._

I barely lifted myself up, and said, "We should do this without your sunglasses, Bansai."

He didn't say anything, but I took his sunglasses off for him. When I took them off of his eyes, he blinked, and I found out the color of his eyes.

They were light green. And his eyes may be a bit small, but he actually looks handsome.

Bansai narrowed his eyes, but asked me, "What color are my eyes?"

I raised a brow, and chuckled, "Are you really asking this question?"

"I'm serious, Michiru. I've been wearing sunglasses for so long, I've forgotten the color in my eyes. So tell me the color of them since you can see them."

I stopped chuckling, and answered his previous question, "They're light green."

He smiled a bit, and kissed me on the lips again. He lifted my leg up again, but he pushed down the stocking that was below my knee. Then, he completely took it off my leg. Obviously, he dropped it with the other clothes that were on the floor. Next, he pushed down my other stocking. I squinted my eyes once more as my other stocking was completely off my leg. Now, both my legs were bare.

Bansai trailed his finger down my right leg. His finger was tickling me. But I didn't giggle. He went back to my kimono. The top of my kimono went over my shoulders, and Bansai quietly said, "Do you like it so far?"

I tilted my head, and had another full-force blush on my face. Based on my silence, he chuckled, "I'll wait till we actually do it."

Still nervous about the actual sex, he finished unwrapping my kimono. Soon, it was completely off my body, and all that was left was my underwear. My mouth parted, but Bansai was still smiling. His teeth was barely showing, and he leaned almost on top of me. His lips landed on mine, but his tongue slipped into my mouth. A lustful moan escaped my lips as his tongue wrestled mine. Saliva was escaping the corner of my lip, but that didn't bother me one bit. Then again, why would it?

After he has drifted his tongue away, he kissed me on the chest. Then my abdomen, then my stomach, then all the way to the top of my underwear.

He opened his eyes slightly, and smirked once more as he was grabbing my underwear by one of his hands.

_This feels so embarrassing!_

The moment I have thought of that, I could feel my underwear being pulled down by Bansai's hand. I had my eyes tightly shut because I just couldn't watch. He kissed my abdomen again, but he also stroked my thigh.

After he was done kissing it, he told me, "Michiru, open your legs, just a little bit."

I was still embarrassed, but did as he told. I opened my legs a bit, and I could tell that he was looking at my private area. My eyes were barely open, but I didn't want to look at Bansai for some reason. He leaned down once more, and held my leg in place. Even if he were to hold one of my legs, both of my legs were get tired, just from being like this.

Finally, I decided to see what he was doing at the moment. He was looking at my private area, but he rested his fingers on the top of my thigh. When he smirked, he moved his fingers, and just as I noticed what he was going to do, he put his middle finger inside of me.

"A-Ahhh..." I moaned. He slid his finger in and out of me, and I felt a shiver up my spine. I lifted my head up, and clenched me teeth as he now put another finger in me. He slid his two fingers as I continued to moan with a bit of pleasure.

A moment later, he slid them out of me, and kissed me softly on the cheek. I gave him eye contact, but the only thing I could say was, "B-Bansai..."

He looked at me in the eyes, and said, "I'll be right back."

I replied, "O-Okay..."

He stood up, and walked to the bathroom. I didn't know why he went to the bathroom at first, but he came out not soon after, holding something in his hands. Actually, there were two items that he was holding.

Bansai sat on the bed again, and asked, "You don't know what I'm holding, do you?"

I shook my head, furrowing my brows slightly.

He lifted up the first item, and told me, "This is protection. This is so that you don't get pregnant. But it'll also prevent any of us from getting a disease."

"Is that so?" I questioned, still embarrassed. He nodded his head again as he was opening it. I looked at the other item, and it looked like a shampoo bottle. Only it was clear. I asked Bansai while pointing at the other object, "What's the other item, then?"

_Does that have to do with sex as well?_

He answered in a brief explanation, "Let's just say that this is some sort of gel. But this kind of gel is for sex. Some people use this just so that it'll be easier to have sex."

I widened my eyes again. _Isn't he at least a bit embarrassed? Why am I the only one who is embarrassed?_

With no answer in my mind, he pulled out the protection, and began to touch his zipper with his hand. But I decided without thinking, "Can I do it?"

He grinned, and answered, "You may."

My eyes were half-open, but I managed to lift myself up, and touch his zipper. I then pulled his zipper down, and pulled it all the way to the bottom. I saw that the button was still on, so I unbuttoned it as well.

Bansai told me, "Alright, that's good. I'll do the rest." With that, I closed my eyes, and could already tell that Bansai released his member from his dark pants. I could hear him putting on the protection, but he also asked me, "Do you think you'll be alright? It is your first time, and I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded my head as I replied to him, "I know it's supposed to hurt, but I'm sure I'll be fine. After all...I love you."

He smiled a bit, saying back, "I love you." He leaned over to me once more, and wrapped his arms around the top of my back as I ruffled his hair with both my hands. He kissed me deeply on the lips, and I gave him another lustful moan.

After the kiss, he barely opened his light-green eyes, and let some of the gel on his hand. I lowered my eyelids, and felt his hands opening my legs, wider than before.

Even though I didn't look, I felt the tip of his member feeling my private area. The more I felt it, the more sensation I wanted to feel.

I thought, _Yes...I should be able to feel this sensation._

Without knowing it, he began to push the tip of his member inside of me. I clenched my teeth a bit as he was coming deeper inside me. I gripped the blanket tightly, and when he was at his deepest, I let out a whimper.

Bansai said, "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No. This is my first time, but I did expect it to feel 'sharp'."

"Good, because I want you to feel this sensation."

I gave him a smile, and kissed him on the forehead. Suddenly, it felt warm down there. Bansai kept my legs wide by holding the the sides of my thighs (That were beside him), as he began to slid out of me. But he didn't stop. He pushed inside of me, only it was a little more rough.

"Nnnmmm..." Another moan escaped my lips. I closed my eyes as my blush was still on my face. Bansai was slowly coming in and sliding out of me while more moans were escaping me. I was now understanding sex a bit more. It was supposed to feel good, especially with that gel he had.

After some thrusts, his hands let go of my thighs, but lifted one up.

I asked, "What...What're you doing?"

"Don't worry," He answered calmly. "I'm just trying out a different pose." A quiet chuckle escaped his lips as part of my leg was on his shoulder. When my leg was there, he slid inside of me again. A moan was escaping me, but he came in me deeper. So deep that it made me tingle.

"More..." I said almost silently. I wasn't so sure if Bansai heard me or not, but he thrust deeper, and not faster. My hands were in front of my face, and I decided to see what exactly Bansai was doing. He still had his pants on and he continued to thrust.

The green-haired male let my leg go back on the bed, but he leaned over, and held my hip, pushing inside of me as deep as he could go. My legs were now on his back.

I gripped his hair, but I was not trying to pull his hair. His chest landed on my breasts, and he kissed me on the cheek again.

He was now pulling himself out, but he told me, "Turn around."

I blinked, but did what he told me to do. I slowly turned around, and only my upper body was touching the bed. Bansai felt the back of my thighs as his finger came inside of me again. I moaned yet again. He gave out a chuckle as he slipped his finger out of me. A second later, he put his member inside me again. I couldn't help but grip the blanket on the bed. My eyes were squinted as he held my hip again.

They were slow thrusts, but that was enough to make me moan louder. While one of his hands were still holding my hip, his other hand grabbed my breast again. He pushed me up slightly, and landed his chest on my back.

"Michiru..." He whispered beside my ear. "...do you feel good?"

I turned my head slightly, but answered, "Yes."

He grabbed my breast again, only softer. His chin touched my shoulder as he pushed deeper in me. Quiet moans were escaping me. He licked part of my shoulder. My hands were on the bed, but one of them nearly wrapped around his neck. I stared into his eyes, and kissed him on the lips gently. His hand lets go of my breasts, and his chest leans up, now off of my back. He was quietly making sounds, but didn't exactly make any moans.

He pulled himself out of me again, but made me turn around, and he sat down. I blinked, but he told me with a smirk, "Sit on my lap."

I blushed again, but did it anyways. I was over his legs, then over his member. Slowly, I relaxed, and his member was now inside of me again. I closed my eyes as my face was facing the ceiling. My mouth opened a bit, and Bansai shifted a bit, making me feel pleasure. His hand ruffled my long, dark-red hair as his lips landed on mine.

_More...I can't control myself..._

My breasts landed on his chest again as one of his hands were on my back. His hands then grabbed my thighs, and he pushed me up, but then let me relax again. Each thrust made me moan a little louder. But since we were in this hotel room, I had to make sure no one would hear us (Since it'd be possible for workers, plus guests, to be walking past this room).

Kiss, after kiss, after kiss...I felt too good, even if I had just lost my virginity. I didn't feel hurt. I felt intense pleasure.

Then, suddenly, I felt a knot in mt stomach. A loud moan escaped my lips as I muttered, "B-Bansai...I don't think I can take this anymore..."

"Are you at your climax?" He asked with a chuckle.

I replied with a whimper, "I-I think so..."

He gave out another chuckle as he pushed really deep in me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my chin was now on his shoulder. Another thrust almost made me scream, but like I said, I had to make sure no one would hear us.

With one more thrust, I could feel myself squeezing him. I clenched my teeth as I was at my climax. I felt myself twitch, but he slipped out of me. I looked into his eyes, and gave him a small smile while kissing him again.

I drifted my lips away from him, and said, "I'll be right back."

I got off the bed, but Bansai asked, "Where're you going?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

He gave out another chuckle, "Alright then."

I nodded my head, and went in the bathroom. After I was done with the bathroom, I went back to the bed, and Bansai was already lying on the bed, but he was under the blanket. His elbow touched the pillow, and his hand was supporting his head. I slipped under the blanket, and blushed slightly.

Bansai said, "Stay here with me."

I chuckled, replying, "That's what I was going to do."

He kissed me on the forehead, and I turned around. His arm wrapped around my stomach, under my chest. I then turned out the light from the lamp, and went to sleep.

But I thought, _Mika asked me earlier when I plan on having sex with Bansai. Strange, I had sex with him just now. And how am I going to tell Mika this when I get home?_

I heard Bansai sleep. I decided to go to sleep as well, so I cuddled with him.

He's the one I really love.

* * *

**Dear god, this has got to be my longest chapter ever. XD But yeah, it took forever to write. Actually, I wrote this late at night, but I realized that it was so late, I had to take a break, and go to sleep. Now I'm finished writing this chapter.**

**That's all I need to say. Hope you enjoyed chapter 11! Please review! :)**


	12. Dangers

**Uh, nothing to say I guess. Enjoy!**

**KagomeUchiha101: Haha, it's alright! XD I'm a bit of a pervert myself (But not towards women because I'm not a lesbian. :P). **

* * *

**-Bansai's POV-**

Last night, I had sex with Michiru. She found out that I love her, she I found out that she loves me. I gave her the sensation that she might've wanted. It may have hurt a little bit, for her, but she liked it.

The sun was glazing through the white curtains, and that woke me up. I twitched a bit, but managed to wake up. When my eyes were opened, I saw that Michiru wasn't there, beside me.

Blinking in confusion, I saw a piece of paper on the table, that was folded. I reached out, and grabbed the paper, opening it. There, I found out that it was a letter.

_"Bansai, I'm sorry for suddenly leaving. But I had to get home before my sister was wondering what was taking me so long. Believe me, I had a very good time last night, but I didn't expect us to have sex. And I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful sleeping. Remember, I don't want to be with any man other than you. I love you deeply. Michiru."_

When I was done reading it, a chuckle escaped my lips. I muttered under my breath, "I looked peaceful sleeping, huh?" I stared at the ceiling, and added, "I love you too, Michiru."

**-Michiru's POV-**

I was walking home, early morning. Bansai made love to me last night, and I felt so good. I smiled to myself, but wondered when I was going to see him again. Well, he found out that I love him. And I didn't really expect him to love me back, but strangely, he admitted that he was in love with me.

I thought to myself, _I hope Mika's still sleeping._

Wondering if Mika was sleeping or not, I came back home. As I entered my house, I didn't see Mika at the table. I blinked my blue eyes, and took my sandals off as I was walking towards the table.

Then, I saw Mika come out of her room. When she saw me, she widened her eyes, and asked, "What took you so long?"

I nibbled my lip, and felt my face feeling hot. I stared at the table, feeling sweat come down my face.

Mika asked, "Hold on. Last night, you told me that you were going to tell that guy your feelings...wait, did you have sex with him?"

I tilted my head down, and Mika exclaimed, realizing that it was true, "Oh my god, you did!"

"I didn't expect that to happen, okay?" I exclaimed back at my twin sister. "But...it felt good."

"Having sex with him?" She laughed. I nodded my head truthfully.

Mika walked towards the table, and sat down on the floor. She asked me more calmer than before, "Did he say anything to you?"

I didn't exactly understand what Mika was saying, but I answered, "Well, I told him that I don't want to be with any man other than him. And he said that he doesn't want to be with any woman other than me."

"So...you believe he's your true love?"

Again, I nodded my head. Mika sighed as she said, "Well, you still need to prove me wrong, Michiru. I apologize for being a bitch, but I still don't believe in true love."

I chuckled, "Oh, I'll prove you wrong someday, Mika."

She chuckled along as I patted her arm.

_How can I prove her wrong, though? Perhaps someday, I'll introduce Bansai to Mika. But...it won't be easy._

I blinked again, and took out my star weapons. I muttered, "I guess I didn't need to bring my weapons after all."

Mika stared at my weapons, and replied, "I guess not."

We chuckled once again. I stood up, and put away my weapons. I put them in the empty closet. I then closed the closet door, and decided to eat some breakfast. I poured some cereal and milk in a bowl, and went back to the table.

As I began to eat, Mika said, "I should meet him sometime, since I don't know what he looks like."

I replied, "I'll think about it."

With that being said, I continued to eat my breakfast, and we were both quiet.

_Wonder how Mika will react._

Later that day, I stretched my arms, and told Mika, "I'm going out for a walk."

"Not surprised," She chuckled. "We sure love to take walks, don't we?"

"Yeah," I answered with a laugh. I put my sandals on, and went out. I smiled a bit, and saw the clear sky. I then began my walk.

The street wasn't so busy, but I didn't mind it. I looked at a few alley ways, but decided to not go through any.

But as I was passing one, I heard a familiar voice. "Michiru."

I widened my eyes, and looked at the figure who just started talking. I smiled, and immediately knew who it was. It was Bansai.

I ran towards him, and hugged him tightly. He gave me an embrace, but I whispered, "Sorry for not letting you know that I was leaving."

"Michiru, you do know that I already read your letter," He replied, chuckling. I drifted myself away from him as he continued, "So it's alright, I daresay."

I narrowed my eyes, and asked, "Do you want to walk together?"

"That's fine with me. I'm on break anyways."

I gave him another smile, and we began to walk together.

_At least I don't feel embarrassed now._

He pulled my arm, walking into the alley way. I asked all confused, "Wait, Bansai. Didn't you tell me that I shouldn't go through alley ways again?"

Bansai chuckled again as he answered, "You shouldn't go through alley ways alone. If you're with me, then that's different."

I raised a brow, but didn't ask anymore questions. We continued to walk in the alley way, and I was silent. Well, he was silent too, but the silence was getting a bit awkward. I didn't know why exactly.

But Bansai broke the silence by asking me, "Did you like it last night?"

I widened my eyes, and now felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I answered quietly, "I-I did."

"Michiru, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I gave you the sensation because I love you. And this isn't just any love. I'm deeply in love with you."

He stopped walking. I stopped as well, but he turned his head to look at me. He had a smile on his face.

His hands landed on my cheeks as he landed his lips on mine. My blue eyes widened again, but they were closed a second later. I didn't know why, but my body moved a few inches to the side. While he was still kissing me, I felt like I was running out of breath.

Just as I was about to push him off of me, his lips drifted away from mine. My blush was still on my face, but I had to ask Bansai, "A-Aren't you at least a bit embarrassed?"

Immediately, he answered, "No."

I frowned a bit, and mumbled, "That's not fair."

He gave out a chuckle, and kissed me on the forehead. I stared at his sunglasses, but suddenly, he lifted his head up slightly, and looked like he was shocked at something.

I raised a brow, and asked while turning my head, "What's wrong?"

Bansai stopped my head by cupping my cheek. He answered, "Nothing. You should probably go now."

"Why? We just started walking."

"I'm serious, Michiru."

He gave me a serious look. I blinked a few times, not understanding what was wrong with him, but I sighed, and said, "Alright. I'll see you later, Bansai." I kissed him on the cheek, and ran beside him, going out of the alley way.

I thought with confusion, _What's wrong with him? Were there criminals about to attack us?_

I shook my head, and decided to let it slide until I saw Bansai again.

Soon, I came back home. Mika said while raising a brow, "That was fast. Aren't your walks supposed to be longer?" She gave out a chuckle as I shrugged.

I replied to my twin sister, "I actually saw Bansai, and we walked a bit together, but suddenly, he looked shocked at something. I didn't know what was the matter with him, but he told me to go without any reasoning."

"I see. Maybe he looked shocked because he saw...Takasugi."

I widened my eyes in shock. I exclaimed, "N-No! That can't be it!"

"Why else would he shocked? Michiru, you and that guy have a dangerous love."

I stared at the ground, and bit my lower lip. A drop of sweat was coming down my cheek. I replied, feeling a bit defeated, "You're right, Mika. We have a dangerous love. I love him deeply, but I'm a bit scared that Takasugi Shinsuke will find out. Well, if that was him behind me, then he already found out."

Mika stared into my eyes, and told me, "You should bring your weapons at all times. Even during the day."

"You're right," I muttered. "I feel terrified now."

* * *

**So sorry for rushing this a bit, and sorry that this chapter is short...again! D:**

**And was that really Takasugi behind Michiru and Bansai? Well, if that was, then Michiru will be in danger!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 12! Please review! :)**


	13. What should I do when I'm captured?

**Is Michiru in danger? Enjoy!**

* * *

Later at night, the sun was setting. The sunset was beautiful as usual, unless it was raining.

But there was something I was going to do.

I told Mika, "I'm going to find Bansai. Our walk was brief, and he looked shocked at something. I just want to know what's the matter with him."

Mika replied in a low tone, "If it really was Takasugi, then you really are in danger."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right, Mika. That's why I'm going to bring my star weapons."

"Good idea," She chuckled. Although it was her idea for me bringing my weapons at all times, I always remember to bring them at night.

I turned around, and patted my pocket, where my weapons were. I exclaimed, "I'll be back soon!"

"Be safe!" Mika exclaimed back. I gave her a nod, and went out. There, I ran to look for Bansai. I wasn't so sure if he was at the studio, or with the Kiheitai members. Well, either way, I was going to find him, and ask why he told me to leave when our walk barely started.

_I should look in the alley ways first._

I continued to run, but I looked at one alley way. Since I told myself to look through alleys (In case Bansai was in any), I went into the alley way. My feet stopped, and I took a deep breath, deciding to slow down. So I was walking instead of running. I clenched my hands slightly, and could feel a drop of sweat trickle down my cheek.

Of course, at night, alley ways are darker than in the streets. And what's worse was that I don't even have a flashlight. Hopefully, I was going to see well without tripping on anything.

I thought, _Where is Bansai? If I can't find him, then I'll have to ask him some other time._

Thinking about it, I shook my head. I was now getting a little worried about the two of us. True, our love is dangerous, but we love each other deeply, and I can't help myself. I love Bansai, and only Bansai.

I saw the moonlight up in the sky. Very few clouds were beside the moon, and I realized that I was almost at the end of the alley way. I walked slower and slower as I was almost to the end.

For some reason, I gulped slightly. I didn't exactly know why, but I continued to walk.

As soon as I was at the end of the alley way, I finally stop my feet from walking anymore. I held part of one house, and stared at some ship. I blinked my dark blue eyes, and was trying to figure out who's ship it was.

"How come it's so familiar?" I asked myself, under my breath.

When I squinted my eyes, a dark voice came behind me.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?"

I widened my eyes, and was about to turn my head to see who it was, but my eyes were already covered by a blindfold. I exclaimed, "Wh-Who are you?"

He chuckled, and said, "Guess."

I widened my eyes even more behind the blindfold, and thought loudly in my head, _It's Takasugi! Oh no!_

I was about to say something, but my mouth was covered by another blindfold. Now, I couldn't see anything or even speak. I only muffled by the dark blindfold. Takasugi's hand gripped both my wrists, and they were bound together.

He ordered me, "Don't try anything." With that being said, he pushed my wrists, making me walk. I was afraid of what he would do to me, so I didn't do anything except walk. Well, Takasugi was pushing my wrists, so he forced me to walk. I was pretty sure that I was headed towards his ship, but I was still terrified.

Minutes later, I was somewhere in his ship. Takasugi let go of my wrists, but he wrapped them up with some rope. I could tell that it was rope because I knew the feel to it.

He forced me to sit on the floor, but instead, my legs were the first to hit the floor.

Finally, Takasugi unwrapped the blindfolds from my eyes and my mouth. When I opened my eyes, I widened my eyes in terror.

He gave me a horrifying smirk, and said, "Why were you trespassing?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, and thought, _I can't tell him that I was looking for Bansai. But what am I supposed to say?_

When I couldn't answer, he chuckled, "No answer, huh?" He stood up, but continued, "I saw you with Bansai. You kissed him."

I started to shake as he said those words, coming from his mouth.

I looked up at Takasugi, and his smirk was not going away. He said, "Tell me something. Do you love him?"

Instead of answering his question, I exclaimed, "How did you know I kissed Bansai?"

He chuckled again, answering darkly, "For the past couple of weeks, I've been getting suspicious towards Bansai. His attitude was different suddenly. But when I found out that he's been 'hanging out' with you, I couldn't believe him. He's not the 'love' type of person. Meaning that he doesn't love anyone so easily."

The purple-haired criminal leaned over, and lifted my chin up with his hand. He said, "And don't think I don't know your name...Michiru."

I stared at him in shock. I was so scared of him, I didn't know what to do now. He stood up again, and said, "I'll go get Bansai, and see what he thinks about this."

"Thinks about what?" I asked all confusingly.

He was about to walk out, but before he went out, he turned his head to the side, and answered all darkly again, "Thinks about having a threesome."

My eyes widened again, only in more terror. I knew what he meant by that. I was so scared of Takasugi. And my hands were tied, so I couldn't escape, even if I tried.

I stared at the floor, and shook even more. Sweat was coming down my face, and I was about to cry, but for some damn reason, I couldn't.

_This can't be happening! This just can't! Fuck...what did I do to deserve this? Wait, I went through the alley way, and I trespassed Takasugi's property...that's right...it's my fucking fault!_

A moment later, the door was opened again. Only this time, Bansai was with Takasugi. When Bansai saw me tied up, his brows raised up. I could tell that he was shocked by this too.

Takasugi said to Bansai without looking at him, "Bansai, this trespasser came by, looking for you." He then turned to look at Bansai, and added, "What're you going to do about it?"

Bansai swiftly moved his head to see Takasugi. He knitted his brows as he told him in a low tone, "Let her go, Shinsuke."

"Why should I?" Takasugi questioned. "She's the one who trespassed my property."

"I'm dead serious, Shinsuke. Let Michiru go."

Bansai was getting more angry by each second. Takasugi replied to the green-haired man with a chuckle, "Bansai, this woman loves you, doesn't she? Well, she told me that she wants a threesome...with you and I."

There, it felt like my heart stopped. Takasugi was lying to Bansai, and I didn't want Bansai to be gullible. If he was going to be gullible, then he would hate me forever.

Luckily, Bansai wasn't playing Takasugi's jokes. He nearly shouted, "Don't lie to me! Does she look like she wants a threesome?" When the criminal didn't answer, Bansai continued, "And yes, I love her."

His eye widened in surprise. I widened mine in surprise too, but Takasugi chuckled towards him. "You love her? Bansai, you're the person who doesn't love people so easily. The only person you ever loved...was your mother."

Takasugi looked at me again. With that stare, I shook again. He said, "I should take care of this trespasser."

After his comment, he began to walk towards me. The closer he was, the more frightened I was. But before he could get really close to me, Bansai ran, and stood in front of me and Takasugi.

I believe that Bansai was giving him a glare, but he told him, "Don't you dare." He took his sword out, and held it beside him. I had forgotten that he even had a sword. The last time I saw him use that was when we first met.

Takasugi gave out another chuckle, "Are you really in love with her? Bansai, true love is dead."

Bansai then walked behind me, and without noticing it, he picked my body up with both his hands. Bansai replied to the other criminal harshly, "Stay away from her. And don't ever say true love is dead."

As soon as he said that, he began to run. He ran around Takasugi, and then ran outside of the ship. Bansai didn't stop there. He continued to run into the alley way, and when we were at the other end of the alley way, he stopped, and set me down, letting me stand on my own.

He unwrapped the rope that was around my wrists. As the rope was completely off of my wrists, Bansai let the rope fall to the ground.

I gave him a weak smile, but he knitted his brows at me. So my smile was off my face. I was about to speak, but Bansai held up a hand, and said, "Michiru, why did you trespass there? Didn't I tell you to not go through alley ways alone?"

I narrowed my eyes, and was silent. He grabbed my shoulders, and exclaimed to me, "What were you thinking? Why were you stupid enough to go through an alley way, where it leads to Shinsuke's ship?"

Without warning, he slapped me on the face. His slap did hurt, but I pretty much deserved it.

I replied quietly, "You're right. I was stupid to go through it. But I wanted to look for you because I wanted to know why you had that shocked look on your face. You even told me to go when our walk barely started!"

Bansai sighed, "That's because Shinsuke was a few feet behind you. I didn't want you to look behind you because I knew that you would be afraid. If he wasn't there, we would've continued our walk. But he was there."

I felt water in my eyes, as Bansai muttered to himself, "A threesome...I can't believe him."

I lowered my head down, and didn't want Bansai to see me cry. He sighed again, and lifted my chin up.

He told me, "Please don't cry, Michiru. You're just lucky you didn't get raped by him."

"Yeah," I said.

Bansai landed his lips softly on mine. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back, giving me an embrace. I could hear the wind blowing softly. A tear rolled down my cheek.

When his lips parted from mine, he used his thumb to wipe off my tear. He whispered, "Don't go through anymore alley ways on your own, okay?" I nodded my head, and he gave me a gentle smile. He then kissed me on the forehead, and turned around, going back to the ship.

I smiled at him, and said to myself, "He's right. I shouldn't go through alley ways alone anymore."

I decided to go home, so I did. I ran back home, and thought, _I hope I'll be more careful next time. Even if I want to go through an alley way, I won't go through it. Because I was scared back there._

I was hoping that I wouldn't get captured by Takasugi again. But if I didn't want to get captured, then I shouldn't trespass his property.

* * *

**Well now, wasn't THAT a close call? XD**

**This will probably be the last time Takasugi will appear. Reason for that is because this story is supposed to be focusing on Michiru and Bansai. :P**

**But I hope you enjoyed chapter 13! Please review! :)**


	14. Dances?

**Well, all I can say is that Michiru learned her lesson. She won't go through alley ways on her own again. LOL Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up abruptly. Mika barged into my room without even knocking my door.

She exclaimed, "Michiru, it's almost noon! Get up!"

I opened my eyes widely, and muttered with a groan, "Alright, alright. Don't yell. Just leave me alone so that I can get dressed."

Mika nodded, and closed my bedroom door. I scratched my head, and thought, _Noon? I didn't expect to sleep in this late. And Mika didn't have to barge in my room like that. She could've opened it slowly, but still tell me to get up._

With a yawn escaping my mouth, I got up, and put my kimono and stockings on. I then put the futon away, and scratched my head again as I was exiting my room.

"Dammit..." I cursed under my breath.

I didn't feel like eating breakfast, so I just ate a banana. Mika said, "I can't believe you didn't wake up until noon."

"Mika, you said it was almost noon," I replied in a low tone. Mika just chuckled softly, and shrugged her shoulders for no reason.

I rolled my eyes, and decided, "I'm going out."

"Are you going to find that Bansai guy again?" My twin sister asked out of the blue.

I told her, "No, Mika. I'm not one of those women who desperately wants to see her lover, even if it has been a day since she last saw her lover."

"I was just curious, Michiru."

"Well, I'm still going out for a walk."

"Then I'll see you soon."

I waved at her as I put on my sandals, walking out of my house. I sighed, and thought,_Just how much have I walked for the past month? Seriously, I've walked pretty frequently. But then again, walking is good exercise._

I gave out a chuckle after my thought. I stopped my feet for a moment, and looked at the cloudy sky. The sky wasn't so cloudy, but there were a couple of clouds. None of the clouds were blocking the sun, which was good because I like being in the sun (Unless I felt really hot).

A smile came on my face as I heard a feminine voice.

"Michiru-Chan!"

I blinked, and turned my head around to see who was calling my name. The person who was calling my name was Tsu Terakado.

I widened my eyes a bit in surprise. I replied, "Tsu-Chan." She wasn't wearing any disguise, and that made me wonder if any of her fans would "stalk" her.

Tsu approached me as she asked, "How're you doing?"

"Good," I chuckled.

"I was actually looking for you," Tsu said a bit cheerfully.

I raised a brow as I asked, "Why is that?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me." Tsu gave me a sweet smile. I blinked my blue eyes again, and tapped my chin for a second.

I replied to the singer, "Are you sure? I don't have any money with me right now."

"It's alright, Michiru-Chan. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Once again, a chuckle escaped my lips. I finally answered the singer's question, "Alright, I'll have lunch with you."

"Great! When we eat lunch, I also want to talk to you about something."

I was wondering what she would talk to me about, but I gave her a nod, and we headed to lunch.

Moments later, we were sitting in this cafe, eating some sandwiches. I had a baloney and pickle sandwich and Tsu had a grilled cheese with ham sandwich.

When I took a bite of my sandwich, I asked Tsu, "So Tsu-Chan, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She lifted her finger up, basically telling me that her mouth was full. I said, "Alright, I'll let you eat first, then you can tell me." I let her swallow the bite of her sandwich, and when it went down her throat, she sighed.

Tsu answered, "Michiru-Chan, I wanted to talk to you about Tsunpo."

I raised a brow, asking her, "What about him?"

"Well, when you were at the music studio, you asked if Tsunpo was there. I told you that he was at that hotel. Then, I realized something. Michiru-Chan, do you have feelings for him?"

I blinked, and then narrowed my eyes. I didn't expect her to ask that, but I wasn't surprised. I did ask her if Bansai was at the music studio, and he wasn't there. Tsu told me where he really was that night.

I smiled slightly, and answered, "Tsu-Chan, it's true. I have feelings for Tsunpo. For the truth, I didn't have those feelings for him until days ago."

"Is that why you wanted to see him that night? To confess him your feelings?"

I nodded at her. She chuckled, "I see. Anyways, that isn't the only thing I want to talk to you about."

"What else did you want to say?" I asked.

"Well, I planned a ball at the studio. The ball will be held in that big room in the building. And I was wondering if you'd like to go."

I widened my eyes a bit, and thought for a second, _A ball at the studio? Well, if I were to go, then I don't know what I would do._

I sighed, "Tsu-Chan, it'd be nice, but will there be celebrities there?"

"Yes," She answered with a giggle.

A gave her a gentle smile, but replied, "I'm just not so sure, Tsu-Chan. I don't wear long, fancy kimonos, and I don't feel comfortable going to a ball where there's a lot of people I don't even know."

"You don't have to wear a long kimono. You can just wear a dress!" She said with joy.

I sighed with relief, and asked her again, "Can my sister come too?"

"Sure she can! I didn't even know you had a sister!"

"Well, you've never been to my house."

"Good point there," Tsu laughed.

With more questions in my mind, I asked Tsu, "When is the ball?"

"It's tomorrow," She immediately answered with confidence on her expression.

I nodded my head once more as I ate my sandwich. After I had gulped it down my throat, I said, "I'll just need to ask my sister first. And if not, then I'll be fine going alone."

"Just so you know, Tsunpo will be there as well."

I managed to eat the rest of my sandwich. When I finished, I replied, "Really? Then I should get ready for the ball tomorrow."

"Hm, you're not the shy type of person, are you?"

"No. I'm more serious than shy," I chuckled.

Tsu finished her sandwich as well, and stood up, paying for the bill. I walked up to her, and said, "Thanks for lunch, Tsu-Chan."

"Anytime." Tsu smiled at me again, and added, "You're a good friend, Michiru-Chan. That is, if you want to be friends with me."

I raised my brows, but said with a smile, "I don't mind as long as I'm not crowded with your fans."

There, we both laughed. After she payed the bill, we went out of the cafe. Tsu said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I replied, waving my hand as well.

I went back home, and thought, _I wonder if I'll dance with Bansai at the ball. Unless he's not the kind of person who dances._

Shrugging, I entered my house once again. Mika said, "Hey, Michiru. That was a long walk."

I smiled at my twin sister, and told her, "That's because I bumped into Tsu Terakado, and we had lunch."

"Really?" She said. I nodded my head at my sister, and decided to ask her about the ball tomorrow.

I started to ask, "Mika, Tsu told me that there's a ball at the music studio tomorrow. She asked me if I'd like to go, and I said 'yes'. But I was wondering if you'd like to come too. You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if you did."

Mika tapped her chin for a moment, and then asked, "Will we have to wear those long kimonos?"

I shook my head. "She said we could wear dresses."

"Then I'll go," She chuckled. "Is Bansai going to be there too?"

"That's what Tsu-Chan said," I answered.

Mika stood up, and ruffled her hair, saying, "We should go buy dresses then. But we should also return them when we get back from the ball."

"That's a good idea, Mika," I told her. "After all, we'll only go to one ball, and that's the only time we'll ever wear dresses that feel like silk."

She gave me a nod, and told me, "I'll get some money, and then we'll go to the store. We're going to buy the cheapest ones."

I smiled at her again as she was getting some money. After that, she put on her sandals, and we went out of the house, going to the clothing store.

As we were walking, Mika asked me, "What kind of dress do you want?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I said, "I don't know. Any kind will do as long as I don't trip on them, and as long as my cleavage won't show."

Mika laughed.

Soon, we were at the clothing store, where I immediately saw the dresses on the racks. Mika and I walked to the racks, and looked at a few dresses. Unfortunately, these ones were too small for us.

I frowned, and looked around to see if there were dresses that had our size.

Then, I decided to ask one of the workers, "Excuse me. Do you have dresses that're large?"

She nodded her head, answering my question, "Yes, they're just over there." The female worker pointed at a different area of the store. I looked to where she was pointing, and saw more dresses.

I curved my lips to form a smile, and said to the worker, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She replied before heading back to work.

I motioned Mika to follow me, and she did. We walked to the other rack, where there were larger dresses.

I took a look at the larger dresses, and spotted one that looked just right. The dress I spotted was a long, dark green one and the top just had almost thick strings. But they weren't real strings, they were definitively attached to the dress. And the dress didn't have a low cut, so I decided to try it on.

Mika found a dress that she liked as well, only her choice was blue with sleeves. The top of cut looked square-shaped, and the dress itself looked shorter than the dress I chose.

We both went into different dressing rooms. I quickly took off my kimono, but it wasn't like I was in a hurry.

As my kimono was off of me, I was still wearing my spandex, but slipped the dress over my head. I then carefully pulled the dress over my body, and when I was done, I stepped out of the dressing room door, and saw Mika in her dress.

Mika widened her eyes, and nearly exclaimed, "You look pretty in that!"

I looked down at the dress, and saw that my feet were still showing. But I was okay was that. I replied to Mika, "You look pretty in that dress too."

She smiled a bit, but her face flushed. It seemed that she was a bit embarrassed. I smiled back at her, but chuckled at the same time.

We both decided to change into our kimonos, and buy the dresses.

After we bought our dresses, the worker said, "Please come again."

Our dresses were now in white paper bags. Mika held onto the receipt as she said, "I'll make sure I don't lose this receipt."

I laughed a little as I replied, "Okay. Do you think you'll have fun at the ball."

"Most likely. You?"

"I'm hoping I will."

* * *

**So yeah, Michiru and Mika will be going to a ball, that's hosted by Tsu (Otsu) Terakado. You're probably already predicting that Michiru will dance with Bansai at the ball. Well, you're right, but how will they dance?**

**Don't have anything else to say, except I hope I'm not annoying you by always making Michiru take walks (I'm saying that I use the some of the same words over and over again). Seems like that happens almost every chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 14! Please review! :)**


	15. Sweet, romantic dances

**Enjoy! That's all I will say.**

* * *

Tsu told me about the ball at the music studio. I agreed that I would go, but I had to ask Mika if she could come too. I was glad that Mika decided to come too, because I didn't want to get lonely. My sister deserved to come along.

We got our dresses, and we had to get ready for the ball the next day.

On the night, when it was almost time for the ball, Mika and I had to change into our ball dresses. We were making sure that we wouldn't cause messes on the dresses, and Mika said that we would return these as soon as we came home. The receipt was in Mika's room.

I asked Mika, "Are you ready, Mika?"

She gave me a nod as she answered, "I'm ready. But I won't dance with anybody."

I gave out a chuckle, and replied, "You don't have to dance. Just have a good time."

"I hope so."

We were still wearing our stockings because we didn't bother buying fancy shoes as well. Actually, shoes were a bit more expensive than dresses. Even if my stockings were showing (Since my dress stills showed my feet), I wouldn't care at all.

Mika pulled up her blue dress, and we gave each other nods before we headed out. My twin sister asked, "Otsu didn't tell you what time the ball would start, did she?"

I shook my head. "I don't think there's a specific time. All she said was that it was tonight."

"I gotcha," She chuckled. We were walking almost in the downtown area of Edo. We saw a few groups of people looking fancy.

Mika chuckled again, "Looks like they're going to the ball too, aren't they?"

I answered, "Either that or they just wanted to show off their expensive looking clothes."

There, we both chuckled softly. While we were still walking, my sister wondered, "Do you know where the music studio is?"

"If I can remember, yes," I replied without looking at her. Out of the corner of my eye, Mika was smiling sweetly at me. I finally turned my head to look at her, and smiled back without saying anything.

When we were closer to the music studio, I managed to spot it, and landed my hand on Mika's shoulder to stop her from walking anymore. I stopped as well, but pointed at the tall building, telling my twin sister, "There's the music studio."

She stared at the building for a moment, and replied with a nod, "Let's go in."

I blinked my blue eyes, but we resumed with our walking. I saw a few more people going into the building, wearing furry scarfs and sparkled dresses.

I rolled my eyes as I thought, _They don't have to push themselves to look fancy._

I could care less if they were rich. The only thing that mattered was that me and my sister were going to have a good time at the ball, whether or not we would dance with somebody.

As we were about to enter the building, I held Mika's hand all of a sudden. I guess the reason why I wanted to hold her hand was so that we wouldn't lose each other since there were a lot of other people coming (Who I don't know at all) into the building as well.

Mika asked me, "Michiru, where do you think the ball is exactly?"

I replied, "Hm, I don't know, but let's follow the other people who're going as well."

"Right," She chuckled quietly. I held her hand even tighter, and we were able to follow the other people who were also heading towards the ball.

Moments later, we arrived at this huge area, where it looked like over a hundred people were there. Ribbons were everywhere, and even the lamp on the ceiling looked pretty. It made me wonder if it was there all times (Even when there wasn't a ball), or it was just there for today. Well, either way, that was the last thing I wanted to think about.

Mika let go of my hand, and asked while pointing, "Is that Tsu Terakado?"

I looked at the person she was pointing at, and saw Tsu. I smiled at my sister and nodded at her. I said, "Yes, that is her. Want to introduce yourself to her?"

"I don't see why not."

With that being said, we began to walk towards Tsu. She was still wearing her short-skirted kimono, but the kimono she was wearing had "fur" on the ends of her sleeves, plus there were heart prints on the bottom of her kimono.

As we were almost in front of her, Tsu blinked her eyes, and faced us. She nearly exclaimed, "Michiru-Chan! You finally came!"

I chuckled as I replied to the singer, "I did. This is my sister, Mika."

Tsu looked at Mika for a second, and gave her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Mika-San."

They both shook hands as my sister replied to Tsu, "Nice to meet you too."

Mika gave her a smile as well while she asked, "So how long have you been a singer?"

Tsu tapped for chin for a moment, and then answered, "I believe I became a singer 7 years ago. Actually, I was discovered by, not surprisingly, Tsunpo. Tsunpo has been a great music producer to me, but some of my problems with him include excuses from him."

She sighed as I chuckled in thought, _Isn't it obvious, Tsu-Chan? He sometimes can't stand you. But it's not that I don't dislike you anyways._

Suddenly, Mika asked Tsu, "Speaking of Tsunpo, is he here now?"

"He is," Tsu answered in her normal tone. "But he went to the bathroom."

"I see," I said. Even if she said he went to the bathroom, I scanned the whole "room", and could only see the smiling faces on people, who were talking to others. I turned my head back to Tsu, and asked her, "Are you going to dance with somebody, Tsu-Chan?"

She shook her head as she replied, "Even though I decided to do the whole ball thing, I just felt like the other people deserve to have more fun than me."

I widened my eyes in surprise. I wasn't so sure what to say then.

But Mika broke the silence by saying, "Is that supposed to be ironic?"

I turned to my sister, and asked her, "How is that ironic?"

She didn't exactly answer my question, but she asked Tsu, "Are you saying that you aren't a good dancer, yet you planned this ball?"

There, Tsu chuckled nervously, and replied, "I can't say I'm a bad dancer, but I don't feel comfortable dancing where people can see me. Otherwise, they'll comment on how I dance with another."

"Then it's ironic."

I rolled my blue eyes at my sister as I thought, _Mika, you're barely making any sense here._

Just then, my eyes caught a familiar figure that was just entering the "room". I saw Bansai, and when I saw him completely, I widened my eyes, and curved the corners of my lip up, forming a smile. He wore the same clothes, but I didn't care.

Tsu asked, "What're you smiling at, Michiru-Chan?" Before I got to answer, she and Mika turned their heads to see what I was smiling at. Almost immediately, they found out. Tsu chuckled, "Oh, you see Bansai. Are you going to dance with him?"

Even if she was teasing me, I wasn't bothered by it one bit. Without hesitation, I said with a laugh, "I probably will."

Mika told me, "Well, what're you waiting for then? Go dance with him!"

I widened my eyes again, but this time, I stared at my twin sister. Did she really tell me to go dance with him? It was strange for her to even say that because I still haven't proved her wrong about true love being a myth. I still want to, though.

I smiled again, and patted Mika's shoulder as I replied, "Oh, I will." With that being said, I walked towards Bansai. I didn't look back at my sister or Tsu. I wanted to dance with Bansai, even if he didn't want to dance.

_I'm not doing this just to prove Mika that true love exist, but I still want to dance with the one I love._

When I was close to Bansai, he seemed to notice me, and gave out a chuckle. He said as I was in front of him, "I figured you'd come."

I chuckled as well, but said, "Not surprised, huh?"

He shook his head by answer. "Is that your sister, right next to Otsu-Dono?"

I turned to see Tsu and Mika again, but I answered Bansai, "Yes. That's my sister."

"I actually expected you and your sister to look identical. But apparently, you aren't. Well, at least I can tell the difference between you two."

Bansai chuckled again as I nodded my head in agreement. _That's one of the reasons why Mika's hair is so short._

We were silent until Bansai began to speak again. "You look pretty in that dress, I daresay."

My mouth hung open slightly. I tilted my head down as I muttered, "Thank you."

All of a sudden, my face felt hot. I thought, realizing, _He complimented me._

"I suppose you want to dance with me, is that right?" He asked without hesitation.

I lifted my head up, blinking my eyes. I answered softly, "I do, but I wasn't so sure if you were the dance type of person."

"I don't mind dancing with you, Michiru." Bansai chuckled once more as I felt a blush creep up my face.

He lifted one hand out, and asked with a gentle smile, "Shall we dance?"

I hesitated a bit, but decided to take his hand. I held his hand with mine, and smiled back at him. I muttered, "We shall."

Another chuckle escaped his lips as we both walked into the middle of the "room", still holding each other's hands.

A few people were already sitting down, preparing to play their violins, and another person was ready to play the piano.

I heard Tsu say, "Looks like some people are ready to dance."

Mika replied, "I should get myself some punch since I'm not going to dance." She shrugged her shoulders as she turned around, heading over to the punch bowl. As soon as me and Bansai were in the middle of the huge "room", along with some other couples that were about to dance, he still held my hand, but his other held my hip.

I asked quietly, "Do you know how to dance?"

"Sure I do," He answered.

As the group of men began playing their instruments, the couples were beginning to dance. At first, me and Bansai made some slow steps. But seconds later, he pulled me to the side, taking bigger steps.

I opened my eyes wide in surprise as I thought, _So he does know how to dance. Well, I'm not that good of a dancer, but I will dance no matter what happens!_

I saw the rest of the couples enjoying the time of their lives. They were all smiling at each other, and I just stared at them, but Bansai told me, "Concentrate on us dancing, Michiru."

I yelped slightly and turned my face back to Bansai. He still had that smile on his face. I felt my blush growing on my face. Now, I was staring at part of Bansai's chest. I tried to dance well, but I suddenly felt nervous towards him again. I didn't understand why I was nervous once again. Maybe it was because I've never danced with a man, who I clearly love.

He whispered in my ear, "Did you want to dance with me because you wanted to prove your sister wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes, and knew what he meant. I shook my head as I told him, "No, it's not that at all. I wanted to dance with you because I love. You know that I love you, Bansai. Though, my sister still doesn't believe in true love. I will try to prove her wrong."

Bansai kissed the top of my head as he replied, "At least you have a family member to love."

I furrowed my brows, and stared at his sunglasses, hoping to see his green eyes again. But I couldn't see them. I felt bad for him when he said that because he probably didn't have any siblings. Even his single mother died, trying to protect him.

Without warning him, I rested my head on his arm. I didn't know what the expression was on his face, but he didn't try to move my head. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and thought, _Please don't say anything like that, Bansai. You saying that makes me feel bad for you because I can tell that you never had anyone to love you, other than your mother._

Soon, he lifted my head up, and whispered again, "I feel lonely without you." He was about to kiss me on the lips, but suddenly, a ringtone came from a phone.

I opened my eyes fully, and saw Bansai pulling something out of his pocket. It turns out that it was his phone that had the ringtone. I didn't frown, but we didn't get to kiss again.

He opened his phone, and said to the person on the phone, "Hello? Tsunpo here."

We stopped dancing, and I tried to make out who was on the phone, but I couldn't hear the caller's voice at all. Only Bansai could hear the person.

After he was done talking on the phone, he closed it, and informed me, "Sorry Michiru, but I'm afraid I have to go."

"Why?" I asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

Bansai answered with a sympathetic smile on his face, "Shinsuke wants me to come back to the Kiheitai ship." I narrowed my eyes as Bansai suggested, "How about I introduce myself to your sister the next time we see each other?"

I nodded my head. "That'd be perfect. Do you know when you'll come back to Edo?"

"I'm not sure. That'll be up to Shinsuke. I mean, he'll decided when he wants to come back to Edo. But I won't tell him anything about you, even though he found out that I love you."

My eyes were still narrowed, but he lifted my chin up, kissing me softly on the lips. Again, I closed my eyes for a brief moment before he drifted his lips away from mine.

"I'll see you some other time," He said before walking away. I waved at him as he exited out of the huge "room".

I walked back to Tsu and Mika, and Tsu asked, "Where's Tsunpo going this time?"

I chuckled as I told the singer, "He had to go meet up with somebody. I don't think he'll be coming back to the ball."

"Well, at least you got to dance with him."

I nodded my head, then looked at my sister. "Mika, I'll let Tsunpo introduce him to you the next time we see each other. By the way, even though I wasn't trying to prove you wrong, do you still think that true love is a myth?"

Mika scratched the back of her head as she said, "Can I answer that when I introduce myself to him?"

I chuckled slightly as I nodded my head once again.

I did have a good time dancing with him, even if we didn't dance for long.

I was definitively going to have Mika introduce herself to Bansai.

* * *

**Now wasn't that sweet. :D But of course, Bansai had to go back to Takasugi. At least Mika will introduce herself to Bansai the next time Michiru and Bansai see each other.**

**I'm going to write three more chapters of this, and then I'll be done. Don't worry, I've got the rest of the story all planned out. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 15! Please review! :)**


	16. Introductions

**Enjoy! Yeah, I don't have anything to say anymore.**

* * *

Mika and I were returning home. When we entered our home, we went into our rooms, and changed from our dresses, to our casual-wear kimonos. Not surprisingly, I was the first the change completely.

I walked out of my room, and held my dress, where I stood by the door to Mika's bedroom. I wasn't impatient, because usually, Mika takes a little longer than me to change clothes. But if she were to take too long, then I would tell her to hurry up.

My twin sister was finally done changing into her short-skirted kimono. She held her dress as well as she asked, "Ready to return these?"

I nodded my head, but asked, "Do you have the receipt?"

She nodded as well. She pulled out the receipt out of her pocket, but then put it back in when I had saw it completely. I gave her a gentle smile as we were heading out to the store, returning our dresses. There was no other reason for us to keep them. We only used them because of that ball we went to.

It was late, but we were hoping that the clothing store was still open. I tilted my head, and asked my sister, "The female worker will ask why we're returning these the day after we had already bought them. Should we just tell her the truth?"

Mika looked at me with a brow raised up. She replied with a chuckle, "Of course we should tell her the truth. Why would we lie to her? Besides, there's no other reason to return these dresses, aside from the fact that it was just for that ball."

"Well...you're right. Sorry, I'm not thinking right." I scratched my cheek, and chuckled a bit embarrassingly.

Mika laughed again, and nearly exclaimed, "It's alright."

There, we stopped talking. Neither of us said anything until we entered the clothing store. I looked around the store, and noticed that the woman we saw yesterday wasn't there. I sighed with relief as I thought, _At least there's a different worker here. I wouldn't want to explain to her why we came back the next day._

Mika told me, "Come on, let's go return them."

I nodded my head again as we began to walk towards the front counter. But I realized that if we were going to return these dresses, the different worker may ask why we were returning them.

But when we came up, the worker asked, "Are you here to buy or return them?" She looked at the dresses for a moment, and didn't see any tag on it. She added, "I suppose you two are returning them, right?"

Mika nodded her head. "We are."

The female worker gave us a warm smile, and took the dresses from our hands. She asked us, "Do you have the receipt?"

My sister pulled out the receipt from her pocket again. She gave the worker the receipt, and the worker scanned it as she told us, "Alright, here's your money back."

As she gave us the money we used, I said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming."

We nodded, and headed out of the store. I looked up at the sky, and saw the moon. It wasn't a full moon tonight, but I saw a quarter of it.

Mika asked, "The moon sure is beautiful, huh?"

I nodded my head in reply. Soon, we were able to return home without any trouble (Since it was night out).

I told Mika, "Good-night." She said the same words back to me. I entered my room, and took off my kimono. I then took out my futon, and set it down on the floor, then taking my stockings off my legs.

After taking it off, I slipped under the blanket, and thought, _When will Mika introduce herself to Bansai? I'm not so sure. All I can say is that Mika may tell me if she believes in true love or not._

Five days later, Mika and I were about to take our walk. Mika was waiting at the door, but I was putting my stockings on. She actually woke me up, but that was only because she was wanting to take a walk. She was dressed completely, and me taking a while to get dressed was making her a bit impatient. But it was her fault for waking me up so sudden.

She exclaimed, "Hurry up, Michiru!"

I rolled my blue eyes as I exclaimed back, "Mika, you're the one who woke me up a few minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, but it's just so lovely outside!"

I sighed as I managed to put on both my stockings. I put my futon away, and went out of my room. I ruffled my long, dark-red hair as I thought, _Is it just me, or is Mika going a bit hyper?_

My head shook as I approached my twin sister. All I saw from her was a smile. Her eyes were widened, but it wasn't from surprise or shock. She was probably just happy.

As I was putting my sandals on, Mika exclaimed again, "Let's go!" She balled a fist, and lifted it up in the air.

I asked her jokingly as I laughed, "Mika, did you eat sugar with your breakfast?"

"Of course not! I'm not a child, you know!"

"Okay, okay. I was just joking. Although, you are hyper."

"Sorry. It's just that I looked outside, and it looked so beautiful, I couldn't help myself."

"I understand," I replied quietly. I patted Mika's shoulder as she was finally calming down. I was just hoping she wouldn't go insane since she was pretty hyper.

She gave me a smile as she put on her sandals as well. We then gave each other a nod as I opened the sliding door. Mika was the first to go out the door. I came out, and closed the sliding door behind me. Mika already took a few steps in front of me, but I stopped her by saying, "Hold up, Mika! You don't need to lose me!"

That stopped Mika from going any further. She turned around slightly, and didn't say anything, but she kept on smiling. Of course, she wanted me to catch up to her. I wanted to catch up too, so I ran towards my twin sister.

As soon as I finally caught up to her, we began our walk. Even if we did walk everyday, I wouldn't mind it at all.

As we were walking, the streets were pretty empty. The only people I saw were people exiting our of the grocery store. But other than that, I didn't see anyone leaving their house, or anything like that.

Mika asked an obvious question, "It sure is quiet, huh?"

I nodded my head a little, thinking on why it was almost silent. No, it wasn't silent. A few birds were chirping in the sky, and I also heard the wind blow.

Mika didn't say anything else. She just looked at me, and continued to smile like she's never smiled before.

I smiled back at my sister, but it wasn't as sweet as hers'. When we were little, before our parents had died, sometimes Mika's smile was much sweeter than mine. I hadn't known why I couldn't smile as much as her. Maybe it was because I wasn't as happy as my twin. But if that wasn't the reason, then I would never know why.

But anyways, my sister and I stopped for a moment, and looked at an alley way. Mika blinked, and asked, "Michiru, should we go through this alley way?"

I widened my eyes, and answered Mika, "We shouldn't. Bansai once told me that I shouldn't go through them alone, especially at night. Mika, I first met him when I went through an alley way, and I trespassed an area, where other criminals 'owned' the place."

Mika raised a brow, and asked again, "Is that how you met him? What did he do?"

"Well, when the other criminals were trying to fight me, I tried to fight back, but Bansai came out of nowhere, and he helped me kill those creepy looking guys."

"Helped you? Isn't that more like saved you?"

I shook my head as I continued to explain, "He said he 'helped' me. I told them that he didn't need to do that, but he said to me, 'watching six guys fight one woman isn't my cup of tea'."

My sister still had her brow raised up. "Did he fall in love with you then?"

Again, I shook my head. "No, Mika. I'm sure that he fell in love with me a little bit before we...you know."

I didn't want to mention that night again, when Bansai and I made love. Mika waved her hand up and down at me as she said, "Okay, I getcha now."

I smiled at her as we passed the alley way. We didn't go through it, we only passed it.

We continued our walk, but all of a sudden, Bansai's voice was in my ear.

"I'm glad I 'caught' you two."

He chuckled, but it made me and Mika jumped a little. His whisper in my ear scared me, and Mika was really surprised at him, even though they haven't exactly met...yet.

We both turned around, and I saw Bansai in front of us, with part of his hands in his pockets. But seconds later, his hands came out of his pockets.

I exclaimed, "Don't scare us like that, Bansai!"

"Yeah!" Mika exclaimed along. "Even though you whispered in my sister's ear, that scared me too!"

Bansai chuckled once more as he said, "Sorry ladies, but I wanted to surprise you."

"How long have you been standing behind me?" I asked.

He smirked a bit as he answered, "As soon as you passed the alley way."

_Oh, so it wasn't long. Good. If it was longer, he would've been some stalker, despite that I love him._

I blinked my dark blue eyes, and said, "Oh, this is my twin sister, Mika."

Mika bowed at Bansai as she said, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Bansai replied to my sister. He gave out his hand, wanting to shake Mika's. Mika was hesitant at first, but she managed to shake his hand.

When their hands were drifted, Mika asked him, "So you're the guy who's in love with my sister?"

He nodded his head as he said, "It's not just any love...I love her deeply. And how can you not believe in true love? Is it because drunk guys have sex with random women, or is it that a lot of couples break up?"

My twin gave out a chuckle as she answered his question, "Sounds like you read my mind. A lot of couples do break up, and it still makes me wonder if they really do love each other or not. I mean, love...can hurt anyone. And I don't want my sister's heart to break!"

I patted Mika's shoulder as she bit her lower lip. I told her, "Mika, remember what I told you. I don't want to be with any man other than Bansai."

She looked up to me, and furrowed her brows, giving me a smile.

Remembering something, I asked her, "Oh, Mika. You said you'd tell me the day you introduced yourself to Bansai. Now answer this. Do you still think true love is a myth?"

Mika lowered her head down, and fidgeted her fingers together. Her face was turning pink, but she said with barely any hesitation in her voice, "I guess I should answer now."

I nodded my head at her as she was quiet. I heard her gulp, but it was almost silent. I had a feeling that she was nervous to say it because Bansai was beside me.

But the first word came out of her mouth, and as soon as she said the first word, she continued on with her sentence.

"Michiru, I-" But the beginning of her sentence was interrupted. It was interrupted by a man, who's voice crackled.

His voice shouted at the three of us, "Oi! Move it, so I can get through!"

For some reason, that voice sounded familiar. Out of curiosity, I turned my head around, and saw two guys, who had a bit of dark skin. I widened my eyes, and pictured in my head that those guys killed my parents.

Mika's eyes widened as well, but Bansai raised a brow, not understanding why at first. But the guy's voice shouted again, "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I SAID MOVE IT!"

I knitted my brows, and grunted, "You. You assholes..."

"Eh? You need to speak up!"

I lifted my head up, and stared at the guys. Mika grunted also, "You killed our parents!"

"What're you talking about?" The guy's sidekick asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Bansai raised both his brows, and looked like he recognized the voices.

I shouted at them, "YOU KILLED OUT PARENTS!"

"Seriously, you either get out of my way, or get killed by my sword," The man ordered as a threat. But Mika and I were not moving. Not even Bansai.

I explained briefly to the guy, "There was a woman with red hair, and a man with orange-red hair. You looked at our toys and asked if they had kids!"

His eyes widened in surprise. He blinked once, and finally realized, "So they did have kids! You were hiding, weren't you?" He smirked evilly, and added, "Yes, I barge into their house, and killed those two. I hadn't realized that they had a family. Well, weren't we stupid."

Mika exclaimed, "We had to hide, and then the next minute, we saw you kill them!"

"Guess you really did hide. I didn't expect you to find your parents' killers." He gave out a chuckle, along with his sidekick.

His sidekick said, "16 years ago, we were going to each house, each town or city, just to kill. Now, we kill people who get in our way. And you're in our way."

Bansai clenched his teeth, and shouted at them, "YOU ALSO KILLED MY MOTHER!"

"Which mother? The only person in a house?"

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"Will you shut up?" The guy said. "We've been killing for so long, the memory of killing your families have slipped my mind. And since I just found out that I murdered your families, it looks like my job is unfinished."

It was a good thing I had my star weapons in my pockets, so I took them out, and held them with both my hands. Bansai took out his sword, but Mika didn't have any weapon. So I told her, "Mika, stay back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But what about you?" She asked.

I told her again, "Just stay back. I'll be alright...I hope."

She took a few steps back.

Bansai and I were prepared to fight them, and the guy said, "Come to think of it, your hair does look exactly like that woman's hair."

"That's because I'm her daughter!" I retorted.

The two of them chuckled, and the guy said to us, "I shall kill you in a split second. You will either die painfully or you won't know that you died at all."

* * *

**Uh-oh. Looks like Bansai and Michiru (Well, Mika too) are in danger. Michiru remembered their faces from when she was a child, and she will now fight for her life. Will she be able to defeat them?**

**And the end to this chapter wasn't that good, I must admit. ^^"**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 16! Please review! :)**


	17. Fight until you die

**Bansai and Michiru have found the guys who killed their families, and now they're going to fight to the death! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I shall kill you in a split second. You will either die painfully or you won't know that you died at all."

The guy and his sidekick were about to fight me and Bansai. Mika had to stay back because she doesn't have any weapons on her. Bansai had a sword, and I had two star weapons. I held each of my weapon in each of my hand.

_I'll avenge my mom and dad. I'll kill those assholes who murdered my parents!_

In a second, the two guys start charging towards us. Bansai and I did the same thing, but the guys yelled and we didn't.

The guy pulled his sword out, and his sidekick pulled out a knife.

The guy swung his sword, and I lifted my hands up, holding each side of the sword. He chuckled and said in a dark tone, "Those weapons you have won't work on me."

I replied in a dark tone as well, "I will kill you, and avenge my parents."

"Oh? Then try!"

I lifted one leg up, and kicked him lightly on the stomach. It didn't affect him much, but I took a few steps back, and swung one of my star weapons at him. At first, it was going straight at him, but he hit it with his sword, causing it to fall to the ground.

I clenched my teeth, and thought, _This is gonna be tough._

Before the guy charged at me again, he told me, "And by the way, my name is F."

"'F'?" I questioned.

He chuckled again, and added, "It's my nickname, at least."

I knitted my brows as I exclaimed, "I don't have time for conversations! You're gonna die!"

This time, I came charging at him. When I was more than a foot in front of him, I picked up my star weapon from the ground, and punched him in the arm. I did punch him, but he screamed in pain. I raised a brow, and didn't expect him to be in that much pain.

But I smirked at him, and tried to kick the sword out of his hand, but he noticed me, and ran to the side. He muttered, "You fucking bitch!"

I continued to smirk at him as I saw Bansai fighting F's sidekick. The sidekick hit his knife against Bansai's sword. Bansai said with a grin, "It seems that your song is like a metal one."

I chuckled as the sidekick exclaimed, "Stop saying weird things, and fight me!"

Bansai continued to grin as he hit his sword on the sidekick's knife.

But I had to concentrate on fighting F. I didn't want to get distracted by the one I love. I had to kill F, just for my parents. I wanted to see Mika, but I couldn't because right now, F was running towards me.

I swung my star weapon again, and this time, it cut part of his right arm. He opened his eyes widely, and clenched his teeth. I could already tell that he was in pain, but it wasn't like I gave a damn.

My star weapon swung back at me, and I managed to catch it with my hand. Actually, it was just two of my fingers, but I still caught it.

But just then, it happened so quickly. F kicked me in the stomach. It was so hard, that I fell backwards, onto the ground roughly. I yelped, "Gaugh!"

My eyes were closed for a second, but I opened them again, only to see F standing in front of me. He was on my left side.

F said with a smirk, "You may have cut part of my arm, but that doesn't stop me from killing you. And I don't believe in shit like 'guys not hurting a woman', because we're all human dammit."

After his comment, I saw the tip of his sword in front of my face. Then, he pushed it down, but I managed to quickly roll to the right side. When I rolled to the side, he stabbed the ground, and part of my long hair. But at least it wasn't my face.

He scoffed, "You're quick."

I lifted myself up, and punched him in the arm again. He didn't yell in pain this time. Instead, he smirked darkly at me, and punched me in the face. I yelled in pain now.

I looked at the ground, and saw blood dripping. I blinked, and felt my nose. I realized that I had a bloody nose.

_I'm bleeding from my nose...but that's not going to stop me! I must avenge my parents!_

I lifted my head up again, and gave F a deadly glare. Of course, it didn't change his expression, but I held my star weapons tighter. I couldn't hold them because of the pointy edges. I wiped my nose, and the bleeding stopped eventually, but I ran towards F again.

My eyes were opened wide as I swung my arm, cutting his other arm with my star weapon. I wasn't so sure if that cut was deeper than the other one, but F stared at his cut, looking pissed off.

I looked at Bansai again, and saw that he stabbed F's sidekick in the stomach. The sidekick widened his eyes as he stared at his stomach. He shook as he said to Bansai, "You...bastard."

Bansai pulled his sword out, and within seconds, the sidekick fell to the ground on his stomach, and was dead.

F looked at his sidekick, and clenched his teeth harder. He turned to me again, and shouted, "GO TO HELL!"

He dashed towards me again, and whenever he swung his sword at me, I kept dodging.

I had a feeling that Bansai wanted to help me, but I gave him a look that was saying 'I can try to fight him alone'. Surprisingly, he understood my look, and let me fight F on my own. After all, he fought his sidekick.

F swung his sword at me once again, and like last time, I fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but he kept on trying to stab me. So I moved backwards on the ground, and thought,_How can I kill him? Will I really need Bansai's help?_

The tip of his sword almost stabbed my calf, but instead, it stabbed the ground again. I lifted one of my arms up, and stabbed my star weapon in his lower arm. It was deeper than the minor cuts.

He yelled, "GRRAAAHHH!"

I finally stood up, and pulled my star weapon out of his arm. Blood was gushing out, and that was the only thing I saw as I smirked.

_Take that, you fucker!_

He held his arm to stop the bleeding, but it was barely helping.

F lifted his head up, and muttered under his breath, "You've gone too far this time..."

He let go of his arm, and gave me the deadliest glare I've ever seen. He said in a louder tone, "I'll kill you the same way I killed your mother and father!"

Suddenly, the picture of me and my family was in my head. I thought about my mother and father, and for some reason, I couldn't move.

I furrowed my brows slightly, and thought while feeling water in my eyes, _Mom, dad...why can't I move? I want to avenge you two, yet I feel sadness right now!_

F noticed me standing still because he chuckled, "Are you thinking about your parents right now? Because your expression is pretty obvious."

I didn't answer.

He added with another chuckle, "Since you look like you're too sad to fight...I'll finish you off!"

I widened my eyes as he was dashing towards me, with his sword pointing at me. I wanted to fight him some more, but I couldn't move my body. I was thinking too much of my mom and dad.

His smirk was stuck on his face, and I thought, _Michiru, you need to move! Why the fuck can't I move?_

F was closer and closer to me, and as he was about to stab me, a figure stepped in front of me. I widened my eyes, and it took me a second to realize who was in front of my body.

It was Mika!

I was about to ask why she was in front of me, but F stabbed his sword into her stomach. I stepped back, but I saw the tip of F's sword come out of Mika's back. I widened my blue eyes more, but I was in horror. F stabbed my twin sister, and I was now at full rage.

F chuckled, "Why did you have to barge in, you fucking brat?"

He pulled his sword out, and Mika fell to the ground. Staring at her for a moment, I looked up at F, and knitted my brows, clenching my teeth hard.

I muttered, "How dare you..." And then, I screamed, "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY SISTER!"

In a second, I stabbed both my star weapons in F's chest. He yelled in real pain, but I didn't give a damn at all. He deserved to die, and I continued to stab my weapons in his chest until I didn't hear his heartbeat anymore. I took my star weapons out of him, and blood was pouring all over his body. He fell backwards, and I knew that he was dead.

When his body hit the ground, I turned my head to look at my sister. I furrowed my brows again, and dashed to my sister. I knelled down, and turned her body around, lifting her upper body.

"Mika!" I exclaimed, trying to wake her up.

Her eyelids twitched, and she managed to opened her eyes, but barely. She gave me a weak smile as Bansai was standing beside me.

Mika said in a weak tone, "Michiru...you proved me wrong."

"What?" I asked. Even though her smile was weak, it didn't leave her face.

She answered, "You proved me wrong. When you danced with Bansai at the ball, you showed me that true love really does exist."

I squinted my eyes, feeling more water in my eyes. Mika continued, "I can't believe that I've always thought that true love was a myth."

I told her, "Mika, please don't die! I don't want to lose you!"

"Michiru, a lot of blood is pouring out of me. I even have a hole in my stomach."

"Don't you dare say those horrifying things!"

Mika lowered her eyelids as she said, "Sorry. But I can't pretend I'm not dying...because I feel too much pain. Mom and dad must've felt this pain when they had died. I know that mom told us to not get killed by those guys who killed them, but I had to help you."

Her voice was getting more quiet, but I was still able to hear her. I was about to cry as she said, "Michiru...I'm happy that you found your true love. And I'm happy for Bansai too."

Mika's hand softly touched my cheek, and said almost silently, "I've always loved you as a sister. I'm sorry that I've been bitchy about love. Please forgive me. I hope you two will love each other forever." Her hand slowly went back down on the ground. She added, "I'll be joining mom and dad now. I love you, Michiru."

With her final words being said, her eyelids slowly lowered down as her hand hit the ground softly. Her heart had stopped beating and when I was only looking at her lifeless body, I squinted my eyes again, and felt tears roll down my cheeks.

I hugged her upper body, not wanting to let go of her, even if she had died. I cried in her chest, and muffled as I closed my eyes tightly.

_I miss you already, Mika._

When I continued to cry, I felt Bansai's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him, and he said, "I'm sorry that your sister died, Michiru. I feel sad too." Suddenly, I saw a tear roll down his cheek as well. He noticed this, and added, "Dear, I'm crying as well, I daresay."

He gave out a weak chuckle as he wiped the tear with his finger. I decided to stand up, but I picked up my dead sister with my hands. One hand was under the top of her back, and the other was under her legs. I lifted her body up as I said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it looks like I'm going to have to bury her."

Bansai sighed, "I'm afraid so. Burying a sibling or any relative is devastating."

I nodded my head in agreement as I felt more tears rolling down my face.

_I'll be really sad when I bury Mika. I miss her now. We used to have good times together, when we were children. And even when we were orphans, at least we had each other. Shit, why did Mika have to sacrifice herself just to save me?_

Memories were swirling in my head. From when we were kids, to when we worked together. We even smiled at each other.

Now, I'm alone. I have no family anymore. All I have left is my lover, Bansai Kawakami. And I will love him forever.

* * *

**How devastating. Poor Mika sacrificed herself just to help her sister. :( And I almost cried while writing her death. Michiru and Bansai are sad as well, but Michiru's the one who's sad the most. **

**By the way, when you review, please don't mention anything about Mika's death. Because some other readers may want to look at the reviews before they actually read the story, and I don't want readers to be spoiled. Thank you.**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 17. The next chapter will be the last one. Please review! :)**


	18. True love will never be forgotten

**This will be the final chapter for "Traditional Sounds". And this will have Lemon in it. LOL Enjoy!**

* * *

A day has passed since my sister, Mika, had died. Even though it was yesterday, I kept on forgetting that she wasn't alive anymore. I lived alone. I would sometimes call her name, but when she didn't reply back, I immediately remembered that she didn't live here anymore.

I had told Bansai where I lived. I tried my best to give him specific directions to my house, and I was hoping that he would find the right house.

I was going to see him today, because I wanted some company. Without my sister, my house is more empty. Actually, my life feels more empty. My mom died, my dad died, and even Mika died. I was the only one left. My family is gone, and there was nothing I could do to bring them back. But nobody can bring back the dead.

It was now quiet inside my house. I was sitting next to the living room table. And when there was nobody in front of me, I imagined Mika being there. I imagined her eating some miso soup with chopsticks. She was also smiling at me.

When I had reached my hand out to hold hers', the picture in my head disappeared. I squinted my eyes, and felt water in my eyes.

_Mika...I miss you so much. Mother told us to not get killed by those assholes, but you couldn't help yourself from protecting me, is that it? Well, at least I killed those assholes. I've avenged mom and dad. And you, Mika. I will always love you, no matter how long it's been since you died._

A tear rolled down my cheek, but a knock came at the door. I knew who it was, so I exclaimed, "Come in!"

The door opened, and I saw Bansai coming in. He took off his shoes an then took a few steps forward. One of my hands were on the table as he walked towards me.

When he was in front of me, he asked, "Are you still sad?"

I nodded my head as I answered, "How can I not be? My twin sister died yesterday, and she just met you! This isn't fair! I can't being my sister back from the dead! Same with my mom and dad!"

More tears were pouring down my face. I quickly hit my face on Bansai's chest as I was gripping his jacket with my hands. I cried in his chest, muffling out, "I miss my family!"

When I continued to cry, Bansai hugged me. He tried to calm me down by patting my head softly. He stroked my dark-red hair as he whispered, "Shhh...I understand, Michiru. I miss my mother, so I know exactly how you feel. And since I never had any siblings, I felt really lonely. My song had always been full of pain, even when I joined the Kiheitai."

I lifted my head up to see Bansai, but my vision was getting blurry from my tears. I clenched my teeth slightly, and hugged Bansai back.

I whispered back, "At least I have you. I will love you forever. I promise."

He softly touched my head again, but I asked him, "Do you promise to love me forever?"

He chuckled as he feather-touched my cheek. He answered, "Of course, Michiru. I will love you forever, I daresay."

I smiled at him, and hugged him again. But he began to stand up, pulling me up as well.

When I completely stood up, I thought, _I want to kiss him again._

After my thought, I did what I wanted to do. I landed my lips softly on Bansai's. His lips felt warm, and as I was kissing him, he gave me another embrace. I didn't want to let go of him, but I had to drift my lips away from him because I wanted to ask him something.

When our lips were drifted apart, I asked him with a bit of embarrassment, "Bansai...do you want to make love to me again?"

As I asked this, I buried my face into his chest once more. It was obvious enough that my face was turning red.

But Bansai lifted my chin up, and answered with a grin, "Yes."

I widened my blue eyes, and took a step back as I replied, "Then I should show you my room." I was blushing, but I held his hand, making him follow me to my room.

I walked to my room, and opened the door. He looked at my room, and said, "Empty, huh?"

I nodded, admitting, "Yeah. But at least it's not messy."

"Right," He said quietly.

I closed the door as he let go of my hand. I then went to my closet, but asked Bansai again, "Since it's getting dark out, do you want me to take out the futon?"

"Why wouldn't you?" He laughed. "It wouldn't be comfortable doing it on the floor."

I blushed again, and muttered under my breath, "Good point."

I took out my futon, and put it in the middle of the floor. I made sure that it was straight. Then, I knew that it was made up perfectly. I smiled at myself, and knelled on my futon, patting on it to let Bansai sit next to me.

He ginned again, and came to me, sitting down on the futon as well. His hand landed on my cheek, and said, "I can still hear your song, Michiru. It's full of pain. And the pain is worse than when your parents died. It's from your sister."

I narrowed my eyes, and nodded my head. "It feels more devastating to lose my sister than my parents. I don't know why, exactly. But...Mika is trapped in my head, and whenever I think about her, I just cry."

Tears were coming out of my eyes. They poured down my face like last time. Bansai patted my head like before as I continued, "I'll never see her again. And even when we buried her, I was too heartbroken. I want her back...but I know that I'll never see her smile again. Actually, I won't even see her alive anymore."

As tears were dripping on the futon, Bansai lifted my chin up again, only it was just his index finger. He whispered, "But you'll still remember her." When he said that, he landed his lips on mine.

My eyes were half-closed, but I could barely see his eye. Only his eyes were closed, so I didn't get to see his green eyes.

His lips were apart from mine, and without warning, he pushed me lightly on my futon. He kissed my forehead as he said, "I know you'll remember her no matter how long it's been. Am I right?"

I nodded my head slowly as I kissed his cheek. I replied quietly, "I will never forget her. She was my sister. And even if I think of her while we're 'doing it', I don't want to stop loving you."

I softly touched his cheek. He held my wrist and then kissed it lightly. He leaned over, getting closer to me, and kissed me on the lips again. Again, without any warning, his hands were pulling apart my kimono. I moaned slightly, and closed my eyes as I could feel the cool air on my breasts.

Bansai's lips were apart from mine once again, but this time, he lowered his head down, and kissed my right breast. Then, he licked my nipple, and caused me to moan.

I gripped my futon as I thought, _Mika...I hope you see mom and dad in heaven._

I opened my eyes a little, and saw Bansai still licking my nipple. His tongue went around it, and I moaned quietly. I was feeling this pleasure again. Yes, it did hurt a bit last time, but I was hoping that this time I would feel more pleasure.

He lifted his head up, drifting his tongue away from my nipple. He began to take off his jacket as I said to him, "D-Did you bring protection?"

"I did. I wanted to do it with you again anyways. Is that the reason why you wanted me to come over?" He teased.

I turned my head to the side, and felt my face turning red again. I answered, "Basically."

He feather-touched my cheek once more as he replied, "Michiru, I know you wanted company. And I can't blame you for that. But you know that I have to get back to Shinsuke the next day."

"I know, Bansai. I don't blame you for that as well."

Bansai gave me a sympathetic smile, and kissed me on the forehead again. Then, his forehead touched mine. But soon enough, his jacket was off of him.

He lifted himself up, and continued to undress me. A moment later, my kimono was off of my body. I closed my eyes briefly, and thought, _I don't want to ask why I can't stop thinking of Mika, but I don't want to cry throughout the whole thing...when Bansai and I do it._

Bansai grabbed one of my breasts, and caused me to moan again. It was almost silent, but I was pretty sure he heard it. Finally, I opened my eyes, and saw him taking off his headphones. He set it to the side of my futon.

Bansai asked, "I suppose you want me to take off my sunglasses?"

I answered with a chuckle, "Yes. You look handsome without your sunglasses."

"Is that so? Sometimes I wonder why I never take these off." He chuckled back, and then took off his dark sunglasses.

He opened his eyes, and I could finally see his light green eyes again. I remembered the color of his eyes from last time we had sex. And even when we were children.

Looking down at my legs, I decided to ask Bansai, "Do you want me to take off my stockings as well?"

He shook his head, answering, "No, leave them on. It actually looks sexy that way." He gave me a smirk, but I widened my eyes a bit, feeling a full-force blush on my face.

_Is he teasing me? Well, whether he is or not, I guess I'll leave my stockings on._

I left my stockings on my legs, and Bansai leaned over to kiss me once more. He kissed me softly on the lips, but his hand was feeling the top of my underwear. I moaned as he was feeling me.

"Nnnmmm..."

I didn't want him to stop. And I bet he didn't want to stop as well. I gave him eye contact as I said almost silently, "Bansai..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll enjoy this like last time," He replied. Without knowing it, he slid his hand in my underwear. He felt my private part, and I moaned a bit louder. His green eyes stared into my blue eyes. His eyes didn't let go of mine.

Seconds later, he leaned up, and pulled down my underwear. I didn't close my eyes, but I didn't want to watch him take my underwear off of me. Hell, I didn't watch that part last time.

I could hear him pull down his zipper, and could also hear him taking the protection out.

I stared at him, and saw him put the protection on. And without thinking, I asked, "Can I...taste it?"

He looked back at me, but raised a brow. He understood what I meant, and answered with a chuckle, "If you'd like."

He slowly sat on the futon, and I lifted myself up, crawling towards him. Even if he had protection over his private area, I could care less.

Slowly, I reached out my hand, and leaned down, holding his member. I then closed my eyes half-way, and kissed the head of his member. Staring at it for a second, my mouth went over it. I was sucking it. I didn't want to stop sucking. Bansai moaned slightly as one of his hands grip on my hair. But he wasn't trying to make my hair tangle.

"Don't stop..." Bansai whispered so quietly, it was barely audible. But I did hear him.

I continued to suck on his member, and within a minute, I took it out of my mouth.

I looked up to him, and gave him an innocent smile. I turned back into the 'lying down' position, and told him, "Please..." I breathed in for a second, and Bansai gave out another chuckle as he leaned down, almost on top of me. He held his member, and made it feel my private part for a moment.

I moaned, and thought, _I don't ever want to forget my sister. And I don't ever want to stop loving Bansai._

Soon, he slid his member inside of me. I moaned once again as I could feel him push inside of me. Bansai lifted my leg up as he was at his deepest. I set my hands on his back, and began to scratch it. I knew that I was going to give him red marks, but maybe that was a sign of telling him that I was enjoying it.

He kissed my cheek once more as he pulled himself out, but slid inside of me again. Bansai continued to thrust as I continued to moan with pleasure.

Bansai decided to lean up, but he kept my legs wide. He was watching himself slide into me. But for me, I only closed my eyes, thinking about the pleasure I was feeling. Bansai pushed in deeper, and rougher at the same time. He stopped for a little bit, but his member was still in me. He breathed on my chest as he nibbled on my nipple. His tongue went around it once again, and whispered, "Do you like this? I mean, do you like it as much as last time?"

"Yes," I whispered back. "I love it."

He gave out a gentle chuckle as he resumed. He was thrusting slower, but it made me moan louder. I held the back of his head as he grabbed my breast. He was still breathing on me, but his thrusts were getting a bit faster. The more he thrust, the more twitching I felt down there.

I didn't know why I was twitching, but I felt a knot in my stomach. I didn't want it to stop so soon, but I guess my body couldn't help it. I felt too good.

"B-Bansai...I think I'm at my climax..."

He raised a brow at me, and asked jokingly, "Already?"

"I guess. B-But my stomach is getting tighter and tighter."

"I see."

He didn't say anything else, but he pushed in as deep as he could go. When he was this deep, I opened my mouth wide, and let out a loud moan. I gripped his hair as I was squeezing him. He closed his eyes, and breathed a bit heavily. Even though I was already at my climax, he pushed in deeply once more, just before he slipped out of me.

I breathed heavily as well, but he kissed me on the lips. I licked his lips, and then he said, "I'll be right back."

"Alright," I replied quietly. He walked out of my room, and I said to myself, "Mika...you know that I didn't forget you. I know I've said this so many times since yesterday, but you are my sister, and I love you. I miss you a lot."

After my comment to myself, Bansai came back into my room, but his zipper was back up. But his button was still undone. He walked back towards me, and I slid under the blanket as he was to the side of my futon, sliding under the blanket as well.

I moved to my right, and was closer to Bansai. He touched the top of my head as he said, "I love you, Michiru."

"I love you too," I replied in a whisper. "Bansai, how is it that you're never embarrassed?"

He shrugged as he answered, "Maybe I just don't find anything embarrassing to me."

I chuckled, "Oh well."

I kissed his lips, and closed my eyes, sleeping next to Bansai.

I felt water in my eyes, and thought to myself, _I'll remember the family I once had. And as I had said this so many times, I will love Bansai with all my heart._

We were both sleeping, but I remembered the times where I was with my family.

At least my lover, named Bansai Kawakami, will be with me, even if he has to go back to the Kiheitai ship.

I was glad I wasn't all alone.

**~End.~**

* * *

**Gah, I almost cried again! But hey, I'm done with this. And I did want to write Lemon again, but this was shorter than the last one. XD At least I wrote some Lemon down.**

**Yes, Michiru will miss Mika, and she will always love her as a sister.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading "Traditional Sounds"! Please review! :)**


End file.
